Game On!
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Tao mendapat demo cd game baru dari Ayahnya yang berasal dari teman baik bisnis sang Ayah. Tapi game itu bukanlah game biasa, karena game itulah yang membuatnya terjebak di dalam Dunia virtual yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Teman bisnis Ayahnya yang misterius yang di sebut Omega. /JusTao/XiaoTao/ TopTao/ with main pair and ending KRISTAO!/ [Complete!]
1. Chapter 1

Banyak orang bilang _"Jangan pernah bermain-main akan sesuatu hal jika tidak ingin terkena imbasnya"_

Sebenarnya kalimat itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Buktinya Tao yang baru saja pulang sekolah tiba-tiba di beri sebuah _cd game_ terbaru yang membawanya ke sebuah cerita rumit dan mencengangkan. Tao tidak mengerti, tapi satu yang ia tahu jika dirinya terseret ke dalam hal aneh yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kapan di mulainya. Bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa terseret masuk ke dalam hal rumit yang tak masuk ke dalam logika semua manusia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Game On!**

 _©Skylar.K_

 **MAIN PAIR:** **Kris Wu** x **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Justin** x **Tao** and **Xiaoming** x **Tao**

 _ **Drama**_ _/_ _ **Mature**_ _/_ _ **Fantasy / Adventure**_ _little bit_

Cerita ini mengandung adegan-adegan dewasa( _sexual content_ ) yang di khususkan untuk pembaca diatas 18 tahun.

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

 _Let the story_ _begin~_

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" suara lembut itu terdengar begitu ceria ketika baru saja menutup pintu depan.

Senyum lebar tampak berkembang di bibir kucing Tao yang baru saja pulang sekolah, cepat-cepat ia melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan _slipper_ khusus yang beraksen kepala Panda yang lucu. Dengan membawa _backpack_ di tangan kanannya ia berjalan cepat menuju dapur dimana terdengar suara pintu lemari es yang dibuka, tak lupa meletakkan _backpack_ nya lebih dulu diatas meja Ruang Tengah.

"Oh, sudah pulang?" suara berat penuh wibawa terdengar dari arah pintu penghubung Ruang Tengah dan dapur. Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Tumben _daddy_ pulang jam segini?" Tao mengerutkan dahinya samar memperhatikan sang Ayah yang tampak tergesa menegak habis air dinginnya.

Pria berusia 40 tahun itu mengelap bibirnya dengan selembar tisu yang tersedia diatas meja kaca disana, seraya meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong dengan bunyi _tuk!_ yang pelan. Lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap itu hanya mengangguk seadanya sembari meraih _attache case_ hitam miliknya yang berada diatas sofa beludru lembut berwarna abu-abu gelap. Pria tampan itu tampak tengah mencari sesuatu di dalam tas kerjanya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kemasan _cd_ tanpa _cover_ yang di sodorkannya pada Tao yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Apa ini _dad_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Teman bisnis _daddy_ yang memiliki perusahaan _game_ memberikan _cd game_ terbaru ini untuk mu, hitung-hitung sebagai percobaan apa _game_ buatannya sesuai yang di harapkan atau tidak"

"Wooo~ _daddy_ punya teman baik pemilik perusahaan _game_? _Cool_!" dengan mata berbinar layaknya seekor _puppy_ , Tao mengambil _cd game_ di tangan Ayahnya itu dengan sangat antusias.

Tao memang baru duduk di kelas akhir _senior high school_ , tapi sepertinya sifat lucu dan menggaskan darinya yang terkadang seperti bocah tidak bisa di hilangkan begitu saja. Huang Xiaoming sang Ayah hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucu putra semata wayangnya itu. Karena kini Tao tampak begitu bersemangat membolak-balikkan _cd gam_ e di tangannya yang sebenarnya tak ber _cover_ , dan hanya ada tulisan tangan yang dibuat dari spidol biru yang dibaca ' _Game On_ '.

" _Daddy_ harus segera kembali ke kantor, kau jangan main kemana-mana sebelum menyelesailan pekerjaan sekolah mu. Mengerti?"

" _Roger sir_!" Tao membuat pose hormat ala prajurit. Xiaoming tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah putranya itu, dan mengacak surai kelamnya yang lembut, seperti memperlakukan anak berusia 5 tahun. Tao merengut lucu seraya menepis tangan besar sang Ayah.

Tao tidak suka terus di perlakukan seperti anak kecil seperti itu. Tapi Xiaoming lebih suka menperlakukan putranya seperti itu, karena baginya Tao memiliki sikap yang manis dan manja. Meski tubuhnya tinggi sama sepertinya, jago dalam _wushu_ , tetap saja Taonya adalah anak laki-laki yang menggemaskan seperti bocah kecil.

"Eh, tapi _daddy_ pulang untuk apa?" tanya si Huang muda itu, saat mengantarkan sang Ayah ke depan.

"Ada dokumen yang tertinggal, dan setelah ini _daddy_ harus rapat dengan sahabat _daddy_ yang memberimu _cd game_ itu"

Tao mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Kalau begitu sampaikan terima kasihku padanya _dad_ "

"Nanti _daddy_ sampaikan, toh orangnya ada di depan, menunggu di mobil _daddy_ " Xiaoming menjawab santai sembari memakai sepatu kerjanya yang mengkilat.

"Eh?" mata runcing Tao membulat lucu. "Jadi dia ada di depan?"

Xiaoming mengangguk kecil. "Ya, kenapa?" ia menoleh ke samping kanannya, melihat sang putra yang entah kenapa terlihat antusias.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih _dad_!"

"Ah! Tidak perlu Taozi" Xiaoming menangkap tangan Tao cepat dan membuat putranya itu urung melangkah dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa _dad_?"

"Biar _daddy_ saja yang menyampaikannya. Orang itu tidak terlalu suka bicara dengan orang asing, dan orangnya juga agak d ingin"

"Benarkah? Apa orangnya mengerikan?"

"Tidak, dia hanya terlalu dingin. Sudahlah, kau segera kerjakan semua pekerjaan sekolahmu setelah makan siang. Dan jangan coba-coba memainkan _game_ itu sebelum kau menyelesaikan tugasmu, mengerti?"

Tao menghela nafas pendek, bosan dengan nasehat Ayahnya yang selalu sama. "Aku tahu _dad_ , aku tidak akan bermain _game_ itu sebelum mengerjakan tugas sekolah"

"Pintar" Xiaoming mendaratkan tepukan kecil di puncak kepala putranya. " _Daddy_ pergi dulu, nanti malam _daddy_ pulang telat jadi carilah makan malam diluar, tapi jangan makanan cepat saji"

Tao hanya mengangguk, mematuhi nasehat Ayahnya yang super tampan itu. Ia pun membukakan pintu depan dan melambaikan tangan pada Xiaoming ketika lelaki tampan berbalut stelan berwarna biru gelap itu melenggang kearah mobilnya di parkir. Ia mengulas senyum tipis ketika bertemu pandangn dengan sang Ayah yang baru saja membuka pintu mobil, dan sebelum lelaki itu menghilang masuk ke dalam mobil. Tao menangkap sepasang mata berwarna emas cerah yang mengintip dari celah kaca jendela mobil yang sejajar dengan posisinya berdiri.

Satu alisnya terangkat ketika menyadari jika mungkin orang yang duduk di samping Ayahnya itu tengah menatapnya tajam. Tao penasaran, sungguh. Karena kaca mobil yang gelap, membuatnga tidak bisa melihat wajah sosok bermata emas itu, karena celah kaca jendela hanya di turunkan beberapa senti. Yang memungkinkan dirinya hanya bisa melihat helai rambut berwarna _oil_ dan sepasang warna mata emas yang berkilau.

Dan kaca jendela itupun bergerak menutup ketika mobil tersebut merayap perlahan keluar dari depan beranda rumahnya lalu menghilang dari pandangan. Tao pun kembali masuk ke dalam dan tak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya, dengan langkah riang dan senandung kecil ia kembali ke Ruang Tengah, menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas kecil yogurt susu rasa strawberry yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin. Selagi ia menuangkan cairan cukup kental itu ke dalam gelas kesayangannya, ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku celana seragamnya bergetar ringan.

Ia pun meletakkan kemasan _pet_ yogurt susu yang di bawanya ke rak lemari es, dan menggunakan kakinya untuk menutup pintu lemari pendingin tersebut, karena tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan _iPhone_ silver miliknya.

Sebuah pesan dari sahabat baiknya, Ivan.

ー _Kakak sepupuku baru saja membuka caffe, bagaimana kalau kita datang saat opening nanti sore?_

Tao menyeruput perlahan yogurt susu di dalam gelasnya, dengan tatapan mata tertuju pada layar ponsel, iapun mulai mengetik pesan balasan.

ー _Aku tidak bisa, banyak tugas yang harus ku selesaikan. Lain kali saja._

Sebenarnya Tao paling suka jalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya, tapi untuk hari ini dirinya ingin berada di rumah saja. Karena ia sudah memiliki rencana untuk memainkan _game_ baru pemberian teman baik Ayahnya. _Well_ , dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan beberapa tugas sekolah yang di berikan Guru di sekolahnya. Dengan tangan kiri membawa gelas, ia keluar dari dapur menghampiri sofa, dimana _backpack_ sekolahnya tergeletak.

Namun saat ia baru saja meraih _backpack_ nya yang berwarna merah gelap, sebuah gerakan yang amat cepat di belakang tubuhnya membuat dirinya menengok cepat ke belakang punggungnya dengan tatapan waspada. Keningnya berkerut dalam, dan kakinya bergerak ragu perlahan untuk memperhatikan ke seisi ruangan. Dan sepertinya pergerakan secepat kilat yang terasa di belakang tubuhnya tadi hanyalah perasaannya saja. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini Justin dan Dachong yang sering mengerjainya akan hal-hal berbau horror.

Tao mengedikkan bahunya ngeri. Tak ingin berlama-lama dan sendirian di Ruang Tengah, ia menyambar cepat _cd game_ yang ada diatas meja kaca. Setengah berlari beranjak dari ruangan tersebut, ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjam-jam duduk menghadap lembaran kertas pada buku tugas memang sangat membosankan, dan punggung juga akan terasa sakit jika terlalu lama dalam posisi duduk. Apalagi jika seperti Tao yang lebih suka mengerjakan semua tugas sekolahnya di bawah lantai dengan sebuah meja kayu bulat bercat biru muda warna favoritnya, beralaskan karpet lembut bermotif _leopard_ warna putih yang menambah kesan elegan di kamarnya yang sederhana.

Tao memang tumbuh menjadi pemuda lincah yang memiliki sifat kekanakan namun tetap dewasa pada suatu waktu. Tubuhnya memang tinggi, memiliki kaki yang panjang yang membuat banyak orang(tak hanya lelaki saja, wanita pun juga) iri kepadanya. Belum lagi bentuk rahangnya yang membuat rupanya itu identik dengan karakter _manga_ yang banyak dibaca oleh para gadis. Seperti kata Hui, seniornya dulu yang kini telah menjadi alumni. Dan jika Tao sedang bersama teman-temannya di sekolah, mereka tampak seperti sekelompok anak populer yang biasa di gambarkan di dalam _manga_.

"Selesai!" Tao memekik senang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. Wajah manis nan cantik miliknya berseri seperti seorang prajurit yang baru saja memenangkan perang.

Dengan wajah bahagia dan bibir kucing yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, ia merapihkan buku-buku sekolahnya yang berserakkan di meja, lalu menyusunnya kembali ke meja belajar bercat hitam yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Pemuda dengan tinggi 182cm itu tampak merenggangkan otot tubuhnya sedikit, lalu mengusap-ngusap perut datarnya yang mulai keroncongan, iapun meraih _gadget_ kesayangannya yang ia abaikan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu agar dapat berkonsentrasi dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya.

Dan melihat beberapa pesan bersarang disana dengan nama pengirim yang rata-rata sama. Tao hanya membaca pesan tersebut satu persatu tanpa ingin membalasnya. Karena ia tahu betul sifat sahabat-sahabatnya yang sering mengajaknya _hang out_ itu. Bukan karena mereka anak yang nakal, bukan, tapi memang karena dirinya sendiri juga sangar suka _hang out_ beramai-ramai, tapi tentunya ia tidak sampai berani melawan sang Ayah yang sudah sangat baik memberikan kebebasan padanya.

Karena Xiaoming menjadi sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah, dan dapat menjadi sangat perhatian serta baik hati jika Tao benar-benar menjadi anak yang penurut.

Pemuda dengan garis mata selayaknya Panda itu mendesah malas ketika melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya, ia pun meletakkan _gadget_ mahal itu diatas tempat tidur dan melihat _cd game_ yang terabaikan diatas selimut. Tao yang sempat melupakan _cd game_ itupun meraihnya dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya, dan dengan sukacita mendekati seperangkat _playstation_ terbaru yang lengkap dengan segala sesuatunya, termasuk telivisi layar datar dan _home teather_ yang mahal.

Segera saja Tao duduk bersila beralaskan karpet, selagi tangannya sibuk menghidupkan _playstation_ , lalu menyalakan televisi.

"Kira-kira _game_ seperti apa ya?" ia berujar tak sabar ketika televisi _LED_ di hadapannya baru saja menampilkan logo playstation dengan latar berwarna putih.

Dengan _console game_ berwarna merah darah yang sudah siap di tangan, Tao tak sabar menunggu pembukaan di layar televisinya usai. Hingga tiba-tiba layar berubah gelap dan sulur-sulur pohon yang membentuk sebuah kata yang sepertinya judul dari _game_ tersebut.

 _ **Game On.**_

Jemari lentik Tao segera bergerak untuk memilih karakter setelah _option_ pemilihan karakter muncul di layar. Dan _game_ itu hanya memiliki 2 karakter, laki-laki dan perempuan yang memakai seragam sailor berwarna _navy_. Tampaknya _game_ ini adalah _game_ tentang petualangan yang mengharuskan pemainnya mengalahkan berbagai macam musuh yang berbentuk aneh, seperti Dunia fantasi yang penuh dengan sihir, serta mengalahkan pemimpin tiap level agar bisa naik ke level yang lebih tinggi. Dan setelah memilih karakter beserta senjata yang di gunakan, _step_ selanjutnya mengharuskan dirinya untuk memilih 'Dunia' permainan yang di inginkan. Ada 4 pilihan disana, dan Tao memilih untuk bermain di 'Dunia sihir' karena menurudnya lebih menantang daripada pilihan ketiga arena yang lain.

 _ **Enter**_

Tao tak sabar menunggu proses _loading game_ , dam begitu layar menjadi lebih berwarna dengan nuansa hutan ajaib dengan tunbuhan-tumbuhan aneh. Maka iapun segera memainkan karakter pilihannya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan senjata panah yang berada di tangan kanannya. Berjalan mengendap-ngendap sambil mengambil sebuah anak panah ketika tanda-tanda musuh mulai tampak, karakter _game_ nya itu pun membidik sasaran dan dengan akurat melayangkan anak panahnya di bagian kepala sang musuh.

Yaitu manusia bertelinga kelinci. Tao tertawa senang ketika ia berhasil memanah makhluk aneh itu dan membuat si manusia kelinci berubah menjadi kelinci berbulu merah muda. Oh, _game_ ini cukup aneh namun menyenangkan. Karena Tao bisa menghabisi semua musuh yang datang dan mengubah mereka menjadi hewan-hewan aneh yang lucu di matanya, dan tujuannya adalah segera naik level, dengan begitu ia akan segera berhadapan dengan musuh yang lebih kuat yang bernama ' _Omega_ '.

Tao menerka-nerka jika bos permainan ini pastinya memiliki bentuk yang keren namun tetap aneh jika meliahat karakteristik musuh-musuh yang sangat unik dan mengingatkannya pada film produksi _Disney "Alice In Wonderland"_. Karena _game_ yang di mainkannya ini benar-benar seperti Negri sihir. Bahkan ada beberapa musuh yang dapat melakukan tekhnik sihir, dan berkali-kali merubah karakternya menjadi makhluk aneh. Dan ia di haruskan untuk mencari penawar yang tersembunyi di tempat-tempat tertentu.

Musuh-musuh yang di kalahkannya pun dapat memberinya senjata tambahan, dan ada beberapa musuh yang ia kalahkan yang memberinya mantra-mantra sihir tertentu. Dan mantra-mantra itu tidak ingin digunakan oleh Tao terlalu cepat, karena ia ingin menyimpannya untuk melawan sang _Omega_. Bahkan karena terlalu asyiknya bermain _game_ , ia sampai tidak merasakan bunyi protes yang bersumber dari dalam perutnya. Mengabaikan hal itu, karena _game_ yang sedang di mainkannya saat ini lebih menarik.

Terlebih saat ia menyadari jika setiap musuh yang di kalahkannya memberikannya 5 sampai 10 poin yang bisa di tukar untuk membeli senjata lainnya atau suntikan energi, dan poin itu jugalah yang menentukan dirinya dapat atau tidaknya menghadapi _Omega_ yang tentunya membutuhkan banyak energi dan serangan-serangan mematikan. Saking asyiknya bermain, Tao sampai tidak mendengar _iPhone_ nya yang berdering lembut.

Matanya dan pikirannya hanya terfokus pada layar televisi saat ini, karena semakin lama ia bermain, semakin banyak hal menarik yang di temukannya di _game_ tersebut. Tapi sayangnya karena ia tidak waspada, sebuah mahluk berkepala bunga mawar menyerangnya dari arah belakang dan menaburkan sejenis bubuk yang membuat layar seperti tertutup kabut. Tao mengerang kesal, dan bubuk itu ternyata berfungsi untuk melambatkan waktu, hingga si makhluk berkepala mawar berhasil meghentakkan tubuh karakternya dengan sangat keras.

Anehnya Tao jadi menguap, bukannya segera balas menyerang, putra Huang Xiaoming itu malah sibuk mengusap matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. Sungguh aneh, padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu matanya masih sangat segar, tapi sekarang dirinya malah merasa sangat mengantuk. Dan tak ingin kalah begitu saja, jarinya menekan tombol _pause_ yang bersamaan dengan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka tiba-tiba.

Tanpa suara, pintu bercat putih yang semula tertutup sempurna itu terbuka sedikit. Menimbulkan bayang-bayang hitam misterius yang menyelinap masuk dan berhenti tepat di belakang Tao yang mulai menguap. Hingga tubuh pemuda cantik itu lunglai dan kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Televisi masih menyala, menampilkan _game_ yang terhenti dengan Tao yang tertidur sambil menggenggam _game console_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan salahkan hembus nafas Dunia yang tergoda untuk menyapa kulit lembutnya yang berwarna langsat, bagai jemari malaikat yang membelai penuh kasih sayang yang memanjakan helai hitamnya yang bergoyang-goyang. Bahkan sekelompok kupu-kupu berwarna cerah pun tergoda untuk mendekat, dan terbang rendah untuk mengagumi rupa indahnya yang begitu damai dan lugu ketika kelopak matanya terpejam. Mengundang makhluk-makhluk kecil bertelinga panjang serta berkumis tipis untuk ikut melihat sosok apakah yang tergolek tak sadarkan diri di wilayah rumah mereka.

Diatas rerumputan hijau segar yang agak basah karena embun, di dalam lindungan pagar tanaman serta berbagai macam bunga yang melingkar. Sengatan sinar matahari diatas sana pun sedikitpun tak terasa menyengat meski langit sedang bersuka cita. Makhluk-makhluk kecil berbulu disana pun semakin berani mendekat, mengendus dengan hidung mungil yang berkedut-kedut lucu, atau menilisik keseluruhan tubuh tinggi pemuda yang memejamkan matanya damai.

Tak seperti kupu-kupu bersayap indah yang terlalu berisik terbang mengamati sosok iti, makhluk-makhluk kecil itu cenderung waspada ketika sosok asing di wilayah mereka itu mulai bergerak kecil karena merasa terganggu dengan kupu-kupu yang terlalu terbang rendah. Terlihat dari keningnya yang berkerut-kerut, lalu dengan mata yang masih terpejam mengibaskan tangannya keatas guna mengusir makhluk-makhluk bersayap indah itu.

Tao mengerang kecil, wajahnya mengernyit tak suka sembari membuka matanya perlahan dan kibasan tangan yang semakin cepat. Karena kupu-kupu cantik itu bukannya terbang menjauh malah semakin mendekat dengan suara kecil aneh yang membingungkan. Pemuda manis itu semakin cepat mengibaskan satu tangannya di udara sementara tangannya yang lain menjadi topangan untuk tubuhnya yang baru saja terduduk, karena dalam kondisi belum sepenuhnya sadar maka ia tidak jika sampai jatuh terjungkal.

Dan akhirnya usahanya mengusir makhluk mungil bersayap itupun berhasil, kupu-kupu indah itu mulai terbang menjauh karena cukup kesal pada Tao yang memperlakukan mereka dengan cara yang tidak sopan. Padahal ' _kan_ mereka berniat untuk membangunkan si manis Huang itu, tidak seperti beberapa ekor kelinci yang bisanya hanya menonton dan mengenduskan hidung kecil mereka.

Helai hitamnya tampak sedikit acak-acakan yang semakin membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, belum lagi ekpresi bangun tidurnya yang lucu. Jika tidak melihat tubuhnya yang tinggi, mungkin Tao pantas di sebut bocah.

Pemuda yang memiliki bibir ranum segar dengan bentuk seperti kucing itu menguap kecil sambil menggaruk helai belakang kepalanya yang sedikit terasa agak gatal, lalu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu untuk memulihkan kesadarannya yang belum maksimal. Dan setelah lebih sadar, ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Detik pertama, tidak ada ekspresi khusus di wajah cantiknya ketika melihat sekelilingnya yang terdapat berbagai macam tanaman serta bunga yang tumbuh melingkar mengelilinginya. Sepertinya fungsi otaknya belum bekerja dengan sempurna, sampai-sampai tidak ada satu reaksi pun yang terlihat di wajah bangun tidurnya yang menggemaskan.

Tao menguap lagi, tak selebar yang pertama kali. Kemudian menengadah merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang terasa begitu menyenangkan, sambil menutup mata dan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya seraya meluruskan kaki panjangnya, ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar yang bercampur harmonis dengan aroma manis seperti vanilla. Dan Tao tidak merasa tidak pernah sesegar ini saat bangun tidur.

Sinar hangat matahari, belaian lembut angin yang memainkan helai-helai rambutnya, lalu aroma manis yang segar menusuk indra penciumannya. Sungguh menyeー

 _Tunggu..._

 _Sinar hangat matahari?_ ーkeningnya bekerut dalam.

 _Hembusan angin?_ ーperlahan Tao membuka matanya yang terpejam, menunjukkan _black pearl_ indahnya pada sang surya yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

 _Udara segar yang tercium aroma vanilla..._

Oh tidak!

Menyadari telah terjadi sesuatu yang aneh, Tao bangkit berdiri dengan cepat, matanya yang runcing melebar sempurna ketika memperhatikan ke sekelilingnga yang asing. Bahkan saking terkejutnya ia, sampai-sampai wajahnya saat ini terlihat bodoh dengan berjalan berputar di tempat melihat ke sekeliling tempatnya berada.

Tao menyadari jika dirinya tidak sedang berada di dalam kamar, melainkan di sebuah taman yang sangat asing dengan tumbuhan liar serta bunga yang mengitari bagian dalam tempatnya berada saat ini. Dan taman ini di kelilingi pepohan besar berwarna-wanri yang aneh, karena untuk yang pertama kalinya ia melihat pepohonan unik itu. Dan dirinya semakin tidak mengerti ketika melihat beberapa hewan seperti kelinci, musang dan tupai mengintip dari tempat persembunyian mereka di sela-sela tanaman serta bunga. Mengintip kearahnya dengan takut-takut.

Taman ini sangat cantik, Tao mengakui hal itu. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah, bagaimana bisa dirinya berada di taman seperti ini jika hal yang terakhir kali di ingatnya adalah saat bermain _game_ di kamar dan tiba-tiba dirinya mengantuk.

"Jadi ini mimpi?" Tao bermonolog. Menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, sekali lagi ia menolehkan kepalanya memperhatikan ke sekeliling.

Tentu saja mimpi, mana mungkin tiba-tiba dirinya berada di sebuah taman asing yang mirip seperti bagian dari Hutan ini. Hal yang tidak masuk akal bukan?

Tao berhenti menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasakan sensasi basah yang menggelitik telapak kakinya, maka iapun menunduk sambil menghentikan gerakan jemari tangannya yang sedang menggaruk, dan terkejut ketika mendapati kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun memijak rerumputan basah. Terlebih saat melihat pakaiannya yang bernuansa _navy_ , dan atasan bergaya sailor dengan _line_ merah gelap di bagian kerah sailor dan pinggiran lengan. Dahinya berkerut dalam, mengamati pakaian yang di kenakannya dengan sangat bingung.

Tapi sedetik kemudian ia teringat, jika pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya saat ini mirip dengan pakaian di karakter _game_ yang sedang di mainkannya. Seragam sailor _blue navy_. Pakaiannya saat inipun terasa sangat pas di tubuhnya, seperti khusus memang di buatkan untuk dirinya.

"Aku sampai terbawa mimpi seperti ini" ujarnya tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tao melihat ke sekeliling kembali, menengok ke kanan-kiri, dan menyadari jika dirinya tak membawa apapun. Seperti senjata contohnya. Dan dirinya bingung, bagaimana bisa mimpi terasa begitu nyata? Apa karena dirinya terlalu penasaran dengan kenaikan level pada _game_ yang sedang di mainkannya? Bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi seperti ini.

Tapi toh tidak ada salahnya untuk melihat-lihat _'kan_? Lagipula ini hanya mimpi, jadi cepat atau lambat dirimya juga akan terbangun. Dan selagi mendapat mimpi yang unik seperti ini, ia ingin mencoba menelusuri mimpinya.

Maka dengan langkah mantap Tao mulai mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya beranjak dari posisinya berdiri. Merasakan geli di telapak kakinya yang berpijak pada rerumputan basah, dan dengan senyum mengembang memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang asri. Di sisi kanan-kirinya terdapat berbagai macam tumbuhan yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan setapak berbatu yang di lewatinya, peponan tinggi yang bersulur, baik di bagian bawahnya maupun di bagian ranting. Tao bahkan sampai berjalan maju dengan langkah dibuat mundur hanya untuk agar lebih seksama mengamati sulur-sulur ranting pepohonan diatas sana yang begitu unik membentuk pola-pola tertentu.

Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya, sesekali melompat kecil ketika menemui bebatuan tajam yang berpotensi melukai kakinya. Langkahnya begitu riang, dan terkekeh lucu ketika melihat seekor kelinci hitam yang lompat berlarian mendahuluinya, lalu menghilang di balik semak-semak. Dirinya berusaha mencari hal menarik lainnya, dengan memperlambat langkahnya untuk mengamati tiap tumbuhan aneh yang di temuinya.

Seperti saat ini pemuda Huang itu berdiri di depan sebuah bunga tulip yang cukup tinggi dan kelopak yang berbentuk seperti bibir manusia. Tao mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menatap aneh sekaligus penasaran, maka iapun iseng mengusap kelopak bunga berwarna _nude_ itu, dan membuat kelopaknya yang seperti bibir itu terbuka. Tao terlonjak kaget, tapi ia telat menarik tangannya dari bunga tersebut, alhasil salah satu jarinya di hisap oleh bunga aneh itu dan membuatnya berjengit jijik seketika.

Dengan wajah jijik ia berhasil menarik jari telunjuknya yang kini basah oleh cairan kental berwarna hijau pucat. Untungnya cairan aneh itu tidak berbau, iapun segera meninggalkan bunga aneh itu dengan langkah cepat. Sambil membersihkan tangannya ke celana panjangnya, ia tak henti menengok ke kanan-kiri layaknya bocah berusia 6 tahun yang sedang bingung memilih mainan mana yang ingin di coba lalu di beli.

Tao memang memiliki sifat yang kekanakan, karena itulah ia lebih mudah tertarik pada suatu hal baru seperti seorang bocah. Dan Tao menyukai sesuatu hal yang indah, tertermasuk bunga. Meski tidak tahu nama dan jenisnya, asal bunga tersebut indah dan menarik, ia akan suka menciumi aroma bunga tersebut dan memberi pujian. Karena saat ini ia benar-benar menemukan segerombol bunga di belakang semak-semak, keluar dari jalan setapak berbatu yang di laluinya. Ia pun dengan semangat membelah semak-semak itu dan berhati-hati melangkahkan kakinya.

Sesekali menghindari tumbuhan berduri yang tersebar di tanah, Tao berjalan dengan agak berjinjit kearah segerombol bunga cantik berwarna-warni yang unik. Dan Tao sungguh baru mengetahui ada bunga mawar yang warnanya memiliki gradasi seperti ini. _Meski di dalam mimpi yang nyatanya apa saja bisa terjadi jika di dalam mimpi_. Maka dengan ekspresi antusias khas bocah, ia berjongkok di dekat segerombol bunga itu dan mulai membelai salah satu kelopaknya dengan lembut.

"Aku merasa seperti di Dunia _Alice in Wonderland_ " gumamnya senang.

Jemari lentiknya bergantian hinggap diatas kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang berbeda. Dan hidung mancungnya mengendus-endus udara lucu ketika mencium aroma wangi yang semerbak, dirinya pun tak tahan untuk tidak membungkuk dan mencium bunga-bunga itu lebih dekat. Tao memejamkan matanya, serta senyuman lembut di bibir kucingnya. Namun karena merasa ada sesuatu yang hinggap di puncak hidungnya, iapun membuka matanya kembali dan melihat sepasang mata berwarna biru _saphirre_ yang jernih dan kecil layaknya kancing baju.

 _Black pearl_ miliknya melebar sempurna, seolah sedang beradu cantik dengan sepasang _saphirre_ di hadapannya.

"UWAAAA!" Tao menjerit keras ーketakutanー dan spontan bergerak mundur dengan cepat. Tak peduli jika celananya di bagian pantat kotor karena terduduk di tanah.

Tao _shock_ berat. Ia gugup sekaligus takut. Matanya nyalang terbuka melihat makhluk kecil bermata _saphirre_ itu yang kini tengah tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang bisa di bilang bodoh. Dan Tao merasa dirinya sudah gila. Atau dirinya sedang berhalusinasi saat ini? Apakah karena jari telunjuknya sempat di hisap bunga tulip berbentuk bibir yang aneh itu? Apakah cairan hijau menjijikkan dari bunga itu menyebabkan halusinasi?

"Lihatlah wajahmu, sungguh bodoh sekali. Hahahahaha" makhluk kecil bersayap transparan itu masih saja tertawa.

Tao mengatupkan bibirnya yang terbuka lebar, kembali bernafas yang sempat di tahannya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja saat ini, jantungnya masih berdetak hebat sekali. Si cantik Huang itu seperti baru saja melihat hantu paling mengerikan, padahal yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah seekor makhluk imut bersayap dan bertubuh kecil, berambut sewarna madu yang panjang, memakai baju berwarna daun kering, dan mata indah yang seperti manik kancing. Makhluk kecil itu menghentikan tawanya dengan susah payah, lalu terbang mendekat.

Tao semakin bergerak mundur menyeret pantat seksinya dan sayang punggungnya membentur sebuah pohon besar yang membuatnya terpojok, karena makhluk kecil bersayap itu sudah semakin dekat. Dan sungguh, dirinya tidak mengerjap sedikipun karena terlalu _shock_ atas apa yang ada di depan matanya. Dan makhluk kecil seperti peri itu tersenyum miring penuh arti, dan ia merasa jika senyum itu memiliki arti terselubung.

"M-makhluk...apa kau ini?" Tao menemukan suaranya terdengar kecil dan pelan. Makhluk itu bersendekap, memutar tubuhnya di udara dan menunjukkan sepasang sayap transparan di belakang punggungnya.

"Jadi benar kata _Omega_? Kau hilang ingatan setelah mencoba kabur darinya?" nada bicara makhluk mungil itu tak semanis wajahnya. Sebelah alis Tao berkedut.

" _Omega_? Siapa?" ia kebingungan.

"Tidak bisa di percaya, kau bahkan lupa siapa _Omega_. Kau ingin di telannya mentah-mentah ya?"

"Tunggu-tunggu" Tao meletakkan tangan kanannya di hadapan makhluk mungil itu agar memberinya waktu untuk berpikir.

Ya, otaknya butuh waktu untuk mencerna segala hal aneh yang terjadi di tempat ini.

"Apa kau ada di dalam _game_?" tanya Tao lagi, setelah menarik tangannya. Makhluk kecil itu menautkan alisnya.

 _"Game_? Apa itu?"

" _Game_ , permainan. Aku sedang memainkan _game_ tapi tertidur, dan seingat ku tidak ada musuh ataupun senjata tambahan sepertimu ini"

Jika makhluk bersayap itu berwujud normal seperti Tao, mungkin si pemuda Huang itu dapat melihat urat marah disudut dahi si makhluk yang berbentuk perempatan kecil.

"Kau pikir aku maninan!? Lihat saja aku yang akan menyeretmu ke hadapan _Omega_! Dan kau akan di cincangnya habis karena sudah mengkhianatinya!" makhluk itu menunjuk-nunjuk hidung mencung Tao dengan marah.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" ia menepis pelan jari super mungil makhluk bersayap itu.

"Kau benar-beー"

"Kenapa kau ribut sekali Bo?"

Suara lain yang berdesis seperti ular terdengar sangat dekat. Tao menegang di tempatnya terduduk, matanya membulat ketika melihat seekor ular berwarna hitam dengab garis kuning yang indah merayap mendekat dengan lidah menjulur-julur. Mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering dan nafasnya tercekat. Makhluk mungil yang di panggil 'Bo' itu tertawa lagi melihat reaksi Tao yang ketakutan, dan jangan lupa keringat dingin yang tampak di dahinya.

Ular itu semakin dekat, menatap _black pearl_ Tao dengan kelereng hitamnya yang berkilat-kilat mengerikan, lalu berhenti tepat di antara celah kaki panjang si cantik Huang yang mematung. Ular itu mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, dan sukses membuat Tao memucat.

Demi Tuhan. Pemuda manis yang cantik itu benar-benar takut jika ular di depannya akan mematuknya dan memasukkan bisa mematikan ke dalam tubuhnya. _Oh tidak..._

 _Padahal kau menganggap ini mimpi, lantas kenapa kau takut Zi?_

"Kau berhasil menemukannya Bo. _Omega_ pasti senang jika kita membawa anak sialan ini ke hadapannya sekarang" ular itu berkata mendesis. Sanggup meremangkan bulu-bulu halus di tubuh Tao.

"Hihihihi. Aku tau Sneak, dan _Omega_ pasti akan memberiku hadiah" si peri mungil terkekeh.

Ular itu menurunkan tubuhnya ke tanah, diikuti tatapan _shock_ dan takut Tao. Si cantik Huang itu menegak ludahnya yang tercekat dan agak lega ketika ular indah itu merayap berbalik, bersamaan dengan timbulnya asap putih tipis yang entah muncul darimana, hingga membuat Tao terbatuk kecil dan harus menutupi hidung serta mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Bahkan ia sampai harus memejamkan matanya karena asap yang timbul semakin lama semakin tebal.

Asap aneh yang benar-benar mengganggu, Tao sampai harus membungkukkan badannya dan mengibas-ngibaskan satu tangannya di udara untuk mengurai asap di sekitarnya. Dan untungnya asap itu tak berlangsung lama, karena si ular yang semula bergerak menjauh telah menghilang dan di gantikan dengan sosok seorang pria muda berwajah manis dan berambut hitam yang terdapat semburat berwarna kuning. Serta sisik ular yang menghiasi bagian pipi kirinya.

Dan saat perubahaan ular menjadi sesosok manusia itu terjadi, Tao yang sibuk dengan asap-asap di sekelilingnya sempat mengintip di balik asap tipis dan sukses membuat matanya terbelalak sempurna. Bahkan indahnya _black pearl_ berkilaunya terlihat lebih indah. Tak peduli jika peri kecil bernama Bo yang melayang di sisi kanan kepalanya mulai menertawakan ekspresi bodohnya lagi.

"B-bagaimana...kau...bisa...b-berubah?" Tao tergagap. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat.

Sosok laki-laki muda itu menghela nafas kecil, lalu melirik tajam pada Bo yang kini berusaha menyudahi gelak tawanya yang nyaring di telinga. Dan mata lelaki muda yang berwana hitam pekat yang rata di seluruh matanya itu sukses membuat Tao semakin ketakutan. Matanya seperti seekor ikan Hiu yang siap memakannya bulat-bulat, dan dirinya sungguh tidak pernah menginginkan mendapat mimpi seperti ini.

 _Scelara eyes sangat mengerikan, kau tahu?_

"Kau benar-benar amnesia Edison?" suara lelaki muda itu terdengar dingin.

"E-Edison?" Tao mengulang ragu. Bo berdecak.

"Kau sudah tahu anak ini sedang pura-pura lupa, jadi jangan membuang-buang waktu. Sebaiknya langsung saja kita bawa dia ke hadapan _Omega_ " ujarnya kesal.

"...tapi warna rambutnya berbeda. Tidak pirang" Sneak memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, fokus pada helai kelam Tao.

"Lalu kenapa? Dia tetap Edison! Sudahlah ayo cepat bawa ke hadapan _Omega_!"

Sneak menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan ke depan. Tao mengakkan punggungnya, waspada akan apa yang di lakukan lelaki muda jelmaan ular itu kepadanya. Dan ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya erat ketika Sneak melangkah maju, dan membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

Kalau boleh memilih. Tao lebih baik berhadapan dengan Ayahnya yang marah besar daripada di hadapakan dengan manusia jelmaan ular jejadian yang memiliki mata _scelara_ yang sangat menakutkan. Tapi karena tak kunjung merasakan serangan atau rasa sakit di tubuhnya, ia pun mengintip lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Namun bukannya membuatnya jadi lebih tenang karena nyatanya Sneak tidak melukainya, dirinya malah semakin dibuat mati rasa ketika melihat kedua kakinya yang tak berpijak pada tanah.

 _Tubuhnya melayang!_

Entah sudah berapa kali Tao melotot horor kali ini, ia bahkan tidak memiliki kata-kata lagi untuk menelaah semua hal aneh ini.

Bagaimana bisa Sneak mengangkat tubuhnya hanya dengan satu tangan yang terangkat terarah padanya?!

Namun saat jelmaan ular itu hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang berasal dari balik semak-semak yang berasal dari belakang punggung Sneak. Sementara Bo yang sejak tadi berada di sisi kanan kepala Tao mendesah kesal, kentara sekali jika di lihat dari raut wajahnya dan sebelah kakinya yang di hentak-hentakkan. Tao sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kedua makhluk aneh itu mendadak berwajah masam, seiring dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin dekat.

Dan jika di dengarkan dengan seksama, derap langkah kaki itu terdengar cukup ramai. Tampaknya yang akan muncul lebih dari satu orang. Hal itu membuat Tao frustasi. Karena otaknya lebih dulu bekerja, memikirkan makhluk seperti apa lagi yang akan datang kali ini.

Tao sungguh ingin bersorak ketika tubuhnya perlahan melayang turun, tapi jika di hadapan kedua makhluk aneh itu tentu ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Dan tentu saja saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bersorak riang atas kakinya yang kembali berpijak pada tanah, karena ketika suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin dekat, muncul sesosok laki-laki muda berambut _spike_ berwarna kecoklatan yang mengenakkan jubah biru tua dan _armor_ mengkilat yang melindungi tubuh bagian atasnya, dengan sebilah pedang yang menggantung di pinggulnya.

"Justin?" Tao menatap tak percaya. Dan lelaki muda yang di panggilnya Justin itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sneak pada dirinya.

Tidak, itu bukan Justin sahabatnya. Tentu saja bukan.

Tao menelan ludah gugup ketika melihat kilatan aneh di dalam mata lelaki yang mirip dengan sahabatnya itu. Jika Justin memiliki warna mata yang gelap, lelaki muda itu memiliki warna mata abu-abu jernih yang indah. Wajahnya pun terlihat sombong dan cukup menjengkelkan. Bahkan dirinya yang baru saja bertatap muka pun entah kenapa merasa kesal sendiri. Karena Justin-nya tidak pernah menatapnya rendah seperti itu.

"Kalian menemukan anak ini" lelaki itu bersuara. Dan sangat mirip dengan milik Justin.

Tao yang merasa sedang di bicarakan pun hanya bisa menahan nafas. Menunggu hal apa yang akan di katakan lelaki mirip Justin itu. Memilih untuk menundukkan kepala, ia memilin pinggiran baju sailor _navy_ nya, dan sesekali melirik kearah lelaki itu, dan jujur dirinya agak takut karena lelaki yang memakai jubah itu datang bersama empat orang yang berdiri di belakangnya, yang berpakaian _full armor_.

"Kenapa kau muncul? Kami tidak memiliki alasan untuk bicara denganmu Justin" Sneak berkata dingin.

 _Justin? Memangnya di game itu ada karakter bernama Justin?_ ーTao refleks mengangkat wajahnya, dengan satu alis terangkat memperhatikan lelaki berjubah yang di panggil Justin itu.

Justin menyibakkan jubah biru gelapnya ke belakang dengan elegan, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Tao yang kini tertegun karena lelaki itu tiba-tiba tersenyum. Dan Tao sedikit panik ketika Justin berjalan kearahnya. Sementara dirinya tidak bisa menghindar karena punggungnya telah bersentuhan dengan pohon yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Menahan nafas, itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, dengan perasaan aneh yang sangat menbuatnya tidak nyaman, karena Justin yang berada di hadapannya sangat berbeda dengan Justin sahabatnya. Meski kenyataannya wajah mereka sama.

 _Tao lupa jika ia menganggap hal ini adalah mimpi_

Justin meletakkan tangan kanannya di sisi kanan kepala Tao dan menapak di badan pohon, membawa wajahnya lebih dekat dan membuat Tao menatap waspada. Bahkan ia sampai harus memalingkan wajahnya saat Justin mendekatkan hidungnya dan mengendus sisi wajahnya seperti seekor anjing gembala.

"Edison berambut hitam, kau merubah warnanya agar dapat lolos begitu?" walau terdengar lebih tenang, jelas tersirat keangkuhan di suaranya. Tao menggelengkan wajahnya pelan, masih memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kanan.

"Aku bukan Edison, kurasa kalian semua salah orang" jawabnya takut-takut. Justin menyeringai kecil.

"Ada berapa Edison di tempat ini _hm_?"

"Tapi aku bukan Ediー" karena agak kesal Tao kembali meluruskan kepalanya, dan tertegun melihat mata abu-abu Justin yang begitu dingin. "...son..." ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Justin tertawa rendah, lalu mengarahkan jemari tangan kirinya meraih dagu Tao dan mengangkatnya pelan. Mau tak mau pemuda cantik itupun menurut, dan berharap cemas akan hal apa yang di lakukan lelaki mirip sahabatnya itu. Dan Justin seperti sedang meneliti wajahnya yang dengan segaja ia tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu mengelus garis rahang Tao dengan ujung jari telunjuknya yang terasa agak dingin.

"K-kau..." Tao memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya. Justin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "K-kau mirip dengan sahabatku, namanya juga Justin" ujarnya. Terdengar pelan dan ragu.

Lelaki berjubah itu tertawa renyah, membuat Tao mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Memangnya ada yang lucu di dalam kalimatnya?

"Sejak kapan aku jadi sahabatmu?" Justin merubah tawanya menjadi senyum mengejek. "Dan kau _suvivor_ baru yang sangat pembangkang, kau tahu?"

"Apa maksudmu _survivor_?"

Justin memasang wajah datar. "Jangan bermain-main denganku. Kau pikir ada kehidupan lain selain di Helios? Kau seharusnya menjadi pembaca dongeng daripada seorang _survivor_ "

"Tentu saja ada! Aku tidak seperti kalian orang-orang aneh, aku iniーwhoaa! Jangan lebih dekat lagi!" Tao refleks menahan dada Justin yang berbalut _armor_ perak dengan kedua tangannya ketika tiba-tiba lelaki itu semakin mempertipis jaraknya. Bahkan ia sampai harus memalingkan wajahnya kembali, karena bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

 _Kau tahu? Berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatmu sendiri dengan jarak yang sangat sekat seperti ini rasanya sangat aneh._

Si cantik Huang Zi Tao tidak tahu jika tatapan dingin Justin yang mengarah pada sisi wajahnya adalah bagai tatapan seorang penambang harta karun yang bernafsu untuk menguasai semua harta karun temuannya dan tanpa ingin membaginya pada orang yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sekarang aku tahu" Justin sengaja berbisik tepat di telinga Tao yang sensitif. " _Omega_ memang tidak pernah sembarangan menciptakan seorang menjadi _survivor_. Dan nasibmu sungguh malang Edi" di terakhir kalimat, lelaki itu sengaja meniupkan sedikit udara di telinga Tao yang membuasi cantik itu memejamkan matanya dengan mencengkram erat atasan sailornya.

"Hey Jusー"

"UWAA!" Tao memekik terkejut dan takut ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya serasa melayang dan mendarat di salah satu bahu Justin. Bahkan sebelum Sneak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan membuat manusua jelamaan ular itu mendesis kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" Tao memberontak, memukul-mukul punggung Justin saat lelaki itu berbalik dab menatap Sneak serta Bo bergantian.

"Dengarkan baik-baik kalian berdua. Sekalipun _Omega_ memerintah kalian untuk menyeret anak ini ke hadapannya, anak ini tidak bisa semudah itu melewati wilayah ku tanpa melawan ku terlebih dahulu. Sebagai pemimpin di level satu, aku tidak terima ada seorang _survivor_ yang bisa lolos begitu saja hanya karena perintah dari _Omega_ " ujarnya lugas.

"Kau berani menentang _Omega_?" Bo bertanya dengan nada menjengkelkan.

"Aku setia pada _Omega_ , tapi tidak lantas anak ini bisa melewati level pertama dengan mudah"

"Akan ku laporkan hal ini pada _Omega_ " Bo mengancam.

"Kau laporkan atau tidak, _Omega_ akan selalu tahu. Jadi menyingkirlah dari hadapanku kalian berdua"

"Hey kau tuli ya!? Ku bilang turunkan aku!" Tao masih saja berisik, menendang-nendang udara dan memukuli punggung Justin.

"Kau tidak bisa membawa anak itu kemana-mana Jendral" Sneak berdesis.

Justin tersenyum mengejek. "Aku bisa, kalau kalian tidak membiarkan ini berlangsung mudah, bagaimana kalau ku buat sulit?" ia menjentikkan jarinya. Membuat sebuah komando tanpa kata yang di respon cepat oleh keempat prajuritnya yang sudah bersiap memegang senjata masing-masing.

Si peri mungil Bo berdecih tak suka, dan Sneak menggertakkan giginya yang di iringi desisan lirih. Justin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Pohon besar di belakangnya, menarik pedang yang menggantung di pinggul sebelah kiri. Dengan suara besi yang bergesekkan dengan sarung pedang, Tao mengedikkan bahu dan menutup telinganya yang terasa berdenging ngilu mendengar suara gesekkan itu.

Selagi keempat prajuritnya melakukan serangan pada Bo dan Sneak, Justin menggoreskan ujung pedangnya pada pohon pada beasar berwanrna unik membentuk suatu pola. Selesai, ia kembali memasukkan pedangnya dan menanti dengan sabar cahaya yang keluar dari pola yang di buatnya menjadi semakin terang, dan setelah cahaya itu semakin menyilaukan dan membuka pintu penghubung khusus, iapun melangkahkan kakinya melewati cahaya tersebut dengan Tao yang berada di bahunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lelaki itu tetap terlihat tampan dan berwibawa memasuki usia ke 37 tahun. Tidak lagi muda memang, namun kaum hawa pun tak menampik pesonanya yang menguar-nguar tak terbendung meski hanya duduk diam dengan wajah dingin yang datar dan pandangan tertuju pada layar laptop 14 inchi yang menampilkan sebuah adegan visual 2D yang sejak tadi di saksikannya di sela-sela pertemuan kecil di salah satu restaurant bernuansa Negri Matahari Terbit. Sambil memainkan pena di antara jemarinya, sesekali ia melirik pada pria yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya yang sibuk menjelaskan konsep rancangannya pada 2 laki-laki lain yang juga hadir disana._

 _Pria itu memiliki helai berwarna kelam dengan semburat oil yang menawan, serasi dengan sepasang keping emas yang berkilat-kilat ketika kembali menyaksikan adegan di layar laptop yang membuat rahangnya mengeras. Auranya sungguh tak bersahabat, dan untungnya ketiga pria lain yang berada di ruangan itu tak menyadari perubahan mood si lelaki yang lebih muda dari mereka itu._

 _Dirinya tidak suka ini. Selagi dirinya di sibukkan oleh kehidupan utama, Dunia yang lain memaksanya untuk kembali karena sesuatu hal yang satu-satunya menjadi alasan akan perubahan aura dan moodnya._

 _Menahan untuk tidak menggertakkan giginya yang sudah ingin mengoyak orang yang sudah membuatnya menahan amarah seperti ini, hingga tersalur pada jemari-jemari panjang kurusnya hingga terlalu kuat menekan pena di genggaman. Pena mahal itupun patah dengan bunyi Tek! yang samar._

 _"Bagaimana jika model virtualnya kita pakai putra Tuan Huang? Bagaimana menurud anda Tuan Wu?" seorang pria yang kepalanya hampir botak menolehkan kepalanya pada lelaki yang lebih muda._

 _Lelaki dengan helai oil yang menawan itu menghela nafas kecil, lalu menyapukan keping emas miliknya yang kini berubah menjadi charcoal indah yang lebih jernih. Kemudian mengangguk samar._

 _"Ya, tentu. Putra Tuan Huang memenuhi kriteria. Sangat pas untuk karakter utama tokoh dalam game" suaranya yang dalam terdengar berat._

 _"Tao pasti senang jika tahu kalau dia bisa ikut serta dalam proses pembuatan game" kata Xiaoming tersenyum. Teringat tingkah putranya yang agak kekanakan._

 _"Bagus, karena tokoh utama virtual sudah di tentukan, lalu kapan project ini segera di laksanakan? Saya sudah melihat proses pembuatan awalnya di studio milik Tuan Wu"_

 _"Segera Tuan. Karena ada beberapa hal yang harus saya selesaikan terlebih dahulu"_

 _"Oh tentu saja, kami mengerti jika anda sangat sibuk. Hanya memastikan saja jika game tersebut tidak mundur dari jadwal"_

 _Ia tersenyum tipis. "Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Daripada itu, apakah putra Tuan Huang bersedia membantu kita?" kembali mengarahkan keping charcoal nya pada Xiaoming yang duduk di sebrang meja._

 _"Tao akan sangat bersedia, anak itu sangat suka bermain game, anda tenang saja"_

 _"Melegakan sekali. Selain mahir dalam wushu, pintar, menarik, putra anda juga baik"_ _ **dan juga seksi.**_

 _Xiaoming terkekeh kecil. "Anda tidak mengenal Tao Tuan Wu, dia anak yang kekanakan. Saya rasa Justin putra Tuan Li sudah banyak di repotkan oleh Tao sejak mereka bersahabat" pria Huang itu menoleh pada pria berkacamata._

 _"Namanya juga anak-anak, mereka masih berumur 18 tahun. Kemana-mana selalu bergerombol" pria itu menyahut._

 _Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, seolah peduli, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi ergonomic, mengarahkan keping charcoal miliknya kembali pada layar laptop di hadapannya. Menumpukan satu sikunya diatas bahu kursi, dan mengusap bibir plumnya perlahan ketika melihat sesosok lelaki bersurai raven dengan jubah biru dan badge bunga lotus berwarna hijau pucat yang tersemat di bahu kanannya yang muncul pada layar laptopnya._

 _Setelah itu dirinya benar-benar tidak mendengar apa yang sedang di diskusikan ketiga pria lainnya di meja tersebut. Fokus matanya hanya tertuju pada layar laptop miliknya, memperhatikan dengan seksama seolah jika dirinya tak mengamati sosok yang terlihat di layar laptopnya itu menghilang dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak di rencanakannya. Setelah beberapa menit diam, ia pun mengulurkan jari telunjuknya menekan salah satu tombol pada keyboard dan menampilkan pilihan menu seperti di dalam game._

 _Pemilihan karakter._

 _ **Choose your Sergant: A. Zhoumi / B. Xiaoming / C. Kevin**_

 _"Ini akan menjadi game yang berbeda, melibatkan sosok manusia asli di dalam game dan menjadikannya dalam karakter game"_

 _Ia melirik kepada para pria yang duduk semeja dengannya itu. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan jari telunjuknya._

 _ **Are you sure Xiaoming is your Sergant? { Yes or No }**_

 _"Tentu saja, kita bisa menarik lebih banyak perhatian gamers untuk memainkan game ini" Xiaoming tampak antusias. "Benar bukan Tuan Wu?"_

 _Jari telunjuknya terhenti di udara, tepat diatas tombol enter. Ia pun mengangguk kecil, dan mendaratkan ujung jarinya diatas tombol enter._

 _ **{ Yes }**_

 _"Ya. Dengan putra anda sebagai model virtual, saya yakin akan banyak orang yang menyukai game ini" ia tersenyum samar._

 _ **Xiaoming is now your Sergant in level 2!**_

Xiaoming tersenyum puas. "Saya sudah tidak sabar mempertemukan anda dengan Tao. Siang tadi anak itu bilang jika ingin berterima kasih pada anda karena memberinya demo _cd game_ yang anda buat"

 _Ia mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Kami akan segera bertemu nanti. Dan saya sudah tidak sabar"_

 _Untuk mengalahkan ku, jika dia bisa..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Turunkan aku! Kau tuli ya!? Heyー"

 _ **Brugh!**_

Permintaan Tao terjawab sudah. Justin menghempaskan tubuh ramping Tao diatas gumpalan kapas empuk yang entah muncul darimana, yang jelas gumpalan itu muncul begitu saja setelah Justin memasuki cahaya terang yang muncul dari pola yang di buatnya di pohon. Dan Tao segera bangkit hendak menghindar, tapi Justin lebih cepat menangkap kakinya dan menghempaskannya kembali di gumpalan kapas tersebut.

Tao refleks menahan bahu Justin sebagai bentuk pertahanan ketika lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membuat jarak mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan dirinya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki diatasnya itu yang tepat menerpa wajahnya, namun yang lebih membuatnya mati kutu adalah tatapan keping abu-abu Justin. Iapun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, karena sungguh sangat tidak menyenangkan dalam posisi seperti ini dengan orang yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya.

"Kau..." ia mendesis. Tao mengintip takut-takut. "Jangan kau pikir _Omega_ menginginkan mu menghadapnya, kau bisa begitu saja lolos dari wilayah ku Edison" entah kenapa Justin terlihat tak terlalu menyukainya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan Edison!" Tao membalas kesal.

"Kalau kau bukan Edison, kau siapa? Darimana kau datang? Dimana asalmu? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" cerca Justin.

Tao tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bukan karena dirinya tidak memiliki jawaban, tapi karena dirinya bingung. Apa ia harus menjawab jujur? Apa dirinya tidak akan terlihat konyol jika mengatakan pada lelaki itu jika semua ini hanya mimpi maka dirinya bisa berada dimana saja dan menjadi siapa saja? _Oh! Tunggu sebentar..._

Bukankah itu lebih masuk akal? Mungkin saja dengan begitu dirinya akan cepat terbangun dan mengakhiri mimpi aneh ini.

Membiarkan Tao sibuk berpikir, Justin melepas jubah biru gelap yang di kenakannya, lalu pedang yang menggantung di pinggul sebelah kirinya, tak lupa beberapa atribut lain yang terpasang di pakaiannya yang bernuansa gelap, antara _midnight blue_ dan abu-abu. Sementara Tao yang baru menyadari jika lelaki yang duduk berlutut diantara kakinya itu sedang sibuk sendiri, perlahan ia merayap menjauh menggunakan kedua sikunya yang ia tekuk diatas gumpalan kapas yang menjadi alas tubuhnya.

Perlahan namun pasti. Berusaha untuk bergerak dengan hati-hati, dan saat tubuhnya sudah semakin menjauh dan hanya menyisakan perpotongan antara lutut ke bawah yang tepat berada di bawah kaki Justin, Tao segera membalikkan tubuhnya hendak merangkak dan kabur, namun baru saja tangannya menggapai tepian gumpalan kapas tersebut, gerakan Tao seketika terhenti dengan mata membola melihat tanah yang berjarak cukup tinggi di bawah karena ternyata dirinya berada diatas. Melayang diatas gumpalan kapas lebih tepatnya.

"Mau melompat?" tanya Justin menantang. Tao menahan nafas.

Bagaimana bisa gumpalan kapas tempat dirinya di tawan oleh Justin ini bisa melayang di udara? Dan sejak kapan mereka berada disana?

 _Kalau kau ingat Zi. Bukankah kau menganggap semua ini mimpi? Jadi apapun dapat terjadi bukan?_

Justin menarik kedua kaki Tao segera, dan tak mendapat penolakan dari si cantik Huang itu. Ia pun membalikkan tubuh Tao untuk menghadapnya, lalu menyergap kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya sendiri, sukses menyadarkan Tao dari segala hal yang memenuhi otaknya. Pemuda berbibir kucing itu mengerjap bingung, lalu berjengit takut ketika Justin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Siapapun yang memasuki wilayah ku, harus mengalahkan ku terlebih dahulu"

"Aku tidakー"

"Setelah itu kau akan naik level"

 _Naik level?_

 _Oh!_

Jadi dirinya harus benar-benar melawan satu persatu pemimpin tiap level agar terlepas dari semua ini? Tidak tidak, bagaimana jika dirinya kalah dan tidak terbangun? Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya sih? Kenapa tidak ada yang melukainya agar dirinya segera bangun?

"Pukul aku!" pintanya tiba-tiba. Entah mendapat tenaga darimana ia dapat meloloskan tangannya dan meraih pakaian Justin di bagian bahu hingga mempertipis jarak wajah mereka. Bahkan terlalu begitu tiba-tiba membuat lelaki itu kaget.

"Apa katamu?" satu alisnya terangkat naik. Heran.

"Pukul aku agar aku cepat bangun, cepat!"

Justin tertawa mendengar permintaan Tao yang menurudnya sangat aneh. "Apa maksudmu agar kau terbangun? Memangnya kau sedang tidur saat ini? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" sengaja semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan membuat Tao semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada gumpalan kapas untuk tetap menjaga jarak.

"Aku sedang bermimpi!" Tao membela diri.

Justin tersenyum remeh. "Jadi kau ingin di bangunkan? Seperti ini?" entah sejak kapan satu tangannya merambat ke bagian bawah tubuh Tao dan meremas segumpal otot yang tertidur di dalam celana.

"Aahh!" Tao memekik keras. Terbelalak kaget, Justin tersenyum miring. "Apa yang kau sentuh!?" Tao menatap horor.

"Kau ingin di bangunkan bukan?"

"Tidak bukan seperti ini! Lepasーaahh! Oh!" _tidak. Jangan mengeluarkan suara Zi._

"Lalu yang seperti apa _hm_?" Justin merendahkan suaranya. Menunduk untuk menyapa leher jenjang Tao yang tersedia dengan menggiurkan.

"Aahh~ hentiーoh! Jangan di remas! Sakit boーaahh~"

Justin sibuk mengerjai leher halus Tao, menjilat lalu menyesap kuat hingga membuat si cantik Huang itu mengernyit dan terkadang mengaduh sakit. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, Justin sibuk menciumi lehernya dan tangannya yang tak berhenti memijat-mijat kesejatian Tao dibawah sana, membuat si pemilik mendesah basah, dan semakin menjadi saat bibir Justin semakin merambat di bahunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah terekspos.

"Hentikannhh~~ Justin...stoopphh~~" Tao mencengkram erat helai _raven_ Justin yang menggelitik dagunya.

Tidak. Dirinya tidak mau berakhir di perkosa seperti ini. Sampai kapan pun tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya jika berakhir seperti ini di tangan lelaki yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya. Tapi bagaimana dirinya melawan jika tubuhnya terasa lemas dan lututnya bergetar?

"Aaahh~~ ngghh...jangannhh~ ku mohonnn~"

Justin tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menikmati tubuh indah Tao yang di akuinya sangat menggiurkan, padahal pemuda itu tidak sedang menggodanya, tapi mampu membuatnya tertarik dan penasaran. Menyusupkan satu tangannya yang tak bekerja ke dalam atasan sailor _navy_ Tao, mengusap perutnya yang rata dan merambat naik menyapa dada si cantik Huang itu dan memilin perlahan putingnya.

"Aahhh~~ jangan sentuuhhh~~ aahh~" Tao menyentak kepalanya semakin melesak ke gumpalan kapas, semakin erat menjambak helai Justin.

Namun saat lelaki itu hendak menyingkap atasan sailor Tao keatas, tiba-tiba muncul hembusan angin kencang di sertai dedaunan kering yang bergulung di udara. Hal aneh itu sukses menghentikan tindakan cabul Justin dan membuat Tao menghela nafas lega. Ia pun mendongak, melihat pada gulungan daun kering yang berada tepat di depan gumpalan awan tersebut, dan karena dirinya sedang berbaring maka ia harus menengadakan kepala untuk melihatnya.

Justin berdecak kesal, menegakkan punggungnya ketika gulungan daun kering itu perlahan-lahan melambat dan menampakkan sesosok pria tinggi bertubuh tegap dengan helai kelam yang di tata rapih ke belakang. Mata Tao membola seketika melihat wajah pria yang dengan misteriusnya dapat melayang di udara, dan mengenakkan pakaian serba putih dengan jubah putih pula, serta berbagai atribut yang menghiasi beberapa titik pada pakaiannya. Pria itu memikiki seperti pin berbentuk bintang yang tersemat di dada kirinya. Seperti seorang Jendral.

" _Daddy_!" panggil Tao terkejut sekaligus lega.

Justin memandang tak suka pada sosok pria berbaju serba putih yang mengganggu kegiatannya menikmati tubuh Tao. Dan si cantik Huang itu buru-buru menyingkir dari bawah Justin, sambil merapihkan pakaiannya bergerak menjauh dan menatap penuh harap pada sosok Ayahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini Paman tua?" Justin bertanya malas. Pria tampan yang masih melayang dan membawa sebuah tongkat tangan dengan hiasan kepala singa di bagian ujungnya itu bergerak mendekat, melayang seperti hantu dan membuat Tao menegak ludahnya paksa.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Paman tua bocah?" suara pria itu sungguh mirip dengan Xiaoming Ayahnya.

"Dia hampir memperkosa ku _dad_!" tuding Tao dengan wajah masih ketakutan.

Pria yang di panggilnya ' _daddy_ ' itu menoleh padanya, tersenyum tipis dan membuat tubuhnya membeku seketika.

"Kau memanggil ku apa Edison?" pria itu bertanya lembut. Menapakkan kakinya diatas gumpalan kapas yang cukup besar tersebut, dan berjalan mendekat pada Tao.

Tao tidak bisa mengerjapkan matanya. "D- _daddy_..." seperti berbisik. Pria itu tersenyum lagi.

Tao tidak bodoh. Meskipun laki-laki berumur itu sangat amat mirip dengan Ayahnya, tapi dirinya tahu jika Ayahnya memiliki mata berwarna _hazel_ dan bukannya _leather_ pekat yang dingin. Tatapan Ayahnya itu teduh namun tegas, bukan yang di penuhi kabut serta terasa dingin. Dan Ayahnya bukan orang yang selalu mengumbar senyum, Ayahnya itu baik tapi tetap saja tidak selalu tersenyum padanya. Dan ketika pria dewasa itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya, ia refleks bergerak mundur menyeret pantantnya menjauh.

"Aku senang kau memanggil ku _daddy_ , tapi aku bukan Ayahmu. Dan tidak akan pernah terjadi" ia tersenyum. Namun tidak dengan matanya yang tajam. Tao segera tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau berada disini Paman tua?" Justin bertanya kesal. Kentara sekali jika ia terganggu. Xiaoming menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada si lelaki muda yang sudah memanggilnya dengan kurang ajar.

"Jaga bicaramu bocah, kau pikir dengan siapa kau sedang bicara?" meski raut wajahnya terlihat begitu hangat, nyatanya nada bicaranya tidaklah se hangat itu.

Justin mendengus. "Kau hanya setingkat diatas ku Paman"

Tak ingin meladeni lelaki yang jauh lebih muda darinya, Xiaoming kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada Tao yang masih terduduk tanpa ingin mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"Ku dengar Edison memiliki rambut pirang, kenapa rambutmu menjadi hitam?" tanyanya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh helai kelam Tao yang sama dengan miliknya. Membuat si cantik itu refleks menghindar.

"Hanya akal-akalan untuk mengelabui kita semua" Justin menyahut.

"Aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu Justin" sedikitpun Xiaoming tidak mengalihkan tatapannya. Melihat Tao yang tertunduk seperti ini membuat hatinya tergelitik.

Sementara Tao sendiri benar-benar merasa ketakutan sekarang. Dirinya juga tidak tahu kenapa. Rasa takutnya saat ini berbeda dengan saat Justin menatapnya dengan begitu tajam. Tatapan pria yang mirip dengan Ayahnya itu terlihat lebih menakutkan meski terus mengumbar senyum. Dan ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal yang buruk, yang akan menimpanya, jika mengingat apa yang sudah di lakukan Justin padanya tadi.

"Dia terlihat sangat takut padamu. Bagaimana nanti kau di seret di hadapan _Omega_ " kata Justin berkomentar.

"Tidak perlu takut, berdirilah Edison"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, bergerak perlahan untuk bangkit berdiri. Namun karena seseorang mencengkram lengannya dan memaksanya untuk berdiri lebih cepat, membuatnya meringis kecil karena rasa sakit di lengannya. Dan tatapan penuh kabut milik pria dewasa itulah yang menyergap sepasang _black pearl_ miliknya

"Urusanku dengannya belum selesai Paman" Justin berdecak kecil.

"Katakan itu pada _Omega_. Dan apa kau tahu tugasmu?" Xiaoming menarik Tao mendekat padanya. Pemuda Huang itu hanya diam menurut tanpa berani melawan.

 _Tao menganggap Xiaoming yang ada disana adalah Xiaoming Ayahnya._

"Tetap saja dia tidak bisa semudah itu di seret ke depan _Omega_ begitu saja, ini wilayah ku. Bahkan kau juga tidak berhak berada disini"

Xiaoming mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat di depan mata Justin, dimana ujung tongkatnya yang terdapat hiasan kepala singa nyaris menyentuh bola mata kanan Justin. Tao yang melihatnya sanpai menahan nafas, takut jika ujung tongkat itu benar-benar melukai bola mata lelaki yang hampir saja memperkosanya.

"Tugasmu adalah menghalau siapa saja yang ingin naik level, bukannya memperkosa seorang _survivor_. Terlebih jika _survivor_ itu adalah Edison, kau mengerti?"

Justin mengerang kesal. Lelaki muda itu tak terima jika Tao bisa begitu saja dapat menghadap _Omega_ tanpa mengalahkan dirinya. Dan tentu saja karena kesempatan untuknya menikmati tubuh indah Tao hilang sudah.

"Berpegangan, kita akan berteleportasi" ujar Xiaoming tiba-tiba tepat di telinga Tao. Karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, bahkab tubuh saling bersentuhan.

Pemuda Huang itu mencengkram erat sisi pakaian Xiaoming di bagian pinggang, namun pria dewasa itu melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggangnya, hingga membuat tubuh mereka menempel sempurna. Tao menahan nafas, memejamkan mata dengan perasaan takut, entah karena apa. Dan Justin hanya bisa meluapkan kekesalannya pada udara kosong ketika Xiaoming mulai berteleportasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setelah menjalani beberapa jam di dalam ruangan VIP di restoran yang menyediakan berbagai macam jenis masakan dari Negri Sakura, ia merasa lebih baik setelah sepanjang pertemuan tak luput mengawasi layar laptopnya. Pilihannya sudah tepat untuk memilih Jendral, dan ia dapat memastikan jika sebentar lagi setelah ketiga pria yang mengikuti pertemuan itu membubarkan diri tepat di pintu masuk restoran, dirinya akan segera melaksanakan misi yang sudah di tunggunya sejak lama._

 _Dirinya sudah sangat tidak sabar. Dan di sepanjang ingatannya, dirinya tidak pernah merasa se antusias dan se senang ini ketika memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah game._

 _Game khusus yang tercipta dari otak jenius dan jemari lincahnya itu memang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya._

 _Tidak sampai dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya begitu terobsesi dalam pertemuan pertama. Bahkan dirinya yakin jika orang itu bahkan tidak mengenalinya karena memang saat itu mereka bertemu dengan tidak sengaja. Di sebuah outlet pakaian, ketika dirinya sedang membeli beberapa stelan untuk bekerja, dan orang itu sedang berbelanja bersama teman-temannya._

 _Anak-anak sekolah yang cukup ribut, membuatnya terganggu dengan tatapan tak suka memperhatikan mereka. Tapi dari keempat remaja yang ribut itu, keping charcoal nya hanya tertuju pada salah satunya yang memakai celana ketat hitam, t-shirt putih dan jacket hitam mengkilat yang sangat indah membentuk pinggangnya yang ramping. Dan sosok itu tertawa sangat lucu, membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum, apalagi saat sosok itu tengah merajuk agar teman-temannya mau membelikannya sebuah pakaian yang sedang di bawanya. Dan hasilnya, mereka terbujuk oleh wajah memelas sosok itu yang begitu menggemaskan, serta bibir kissable yang mengerucut lucu._

 _Menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda._

 _Ia tidak tahu kenapa dapat tertarik dengan seseorang yang hanya memandanginya saja membuatnya penasaran. Bahkan ia sampai mengikuti keempat remaja itu yang keluar dari outlet dan menuju sebuah cafe. Ia duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka saat itu, masih mengamati, dan memutuskan untuk ikut ke toilet ketika sosok itu berpamitan untuk ke toilet pada teman-temannya. Dan di toilet itulah dirinya dapat lebih jelas melihat dan mengamati sosok menawan yang mencuri perhatian makhluk berbahaya seperti dirinya._

 _Dan ia mengenal sosok itu dengan nama._

 _._

 _._

 _Huang Zi Tao, putra dari Huang Xiaoming._

 _Rekan bisnisnya yang sedang menjalin hubungan kerjasama._

 _Sedikit merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak suka berbaur dengan lingkungan bisnis yang menjemukan. Padahal seharusnya makhluk semacam dirinya sangat suka dengan intrik, bualan, penjilat, dan kemunafikan manusia. Dan hal itu membuatnya tidak mengetahui hal terpenting jika Huang Xiaoming memiliki seorang putra berwajah manis dan cantik(terkadang terlihat keren) dengan tubuh tinggi seksi yang seperti model. Bahkan dirinya masih dapat membayangkan dengan jelas kaki jenjang putra Huang Xiaoming yang menggiurkan di balut celana ketat hitam itu._

 _Tapi karena berbagai hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa mendekat lebih dari sekedar tatapan mata. Itupun dari jarak yang tidak bisa di bilang dekat. Dan untuk kali ini, ia bersumpah akan menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan putra dari Huang Xiaoming itu._

 _Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat._

 _Beberapa jam lagi mungkin._

 _...atau beberapa menit sejak sekarang?_

 _Ia menilik jam tangan mahalnya, dan satu sudut bibirnya tertarik samar. Kemudian menoleh pada ketiga pria paruh baya yang sedang mengobrol santai, entah membicarakan apa, yang jelas dirinya tidak ingin terlibat. Dam tatapan matanya bergulir pada saku jas Xiaoming yang tepat berada di sisi kirinya, mulai menghitung dalam hati, dan..._

 _"Oh...tidak lagi" Xiaoming menggerutu kesal. Sembari merogoh saku jasnya, karena ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering._

 _Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya, namun dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang tengah di bicarakan lelaki itu. Dam hal itu membuatnya tersenyum samar._

 _"Ada sesuatu Tuan?" tanya senior Li. Jika melihat dari wajah lelaki itu, tampaknya Xiaoming memiliki sesuatu hal yang membuatnya berwajah masam._

 _"Ya, sepertinya saya harus lembur malam ini di kantor" Xiaoming menjawab lesu._

 _"Well, sekarang baru jam 8 malam" pria berkacamata itu menilik jam tangannya sekilas._

 _"Dan semoga saja dapat selesai dengan cepat. Kalau begitu saya duluan Tuan-Tuan" pria tampan iti tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjabat tangan dengan ketiga pria disana. Termasuk dirinya._

 _Dan ia memilih untuk tetap berdiri disana, menyalami kedua pria lain yang juga berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Setelah mobil mereka telah merayap keluar dari area restoran, ia kembali menilik jam tangannya. Namun saat ia baru saja merogoh saku celananya, ponselnya mendadak berdering. Wajah tampannya yang dingin tampak kesal ketika melihat ID name di layar ponselnya._

 _Ia menerima panggilan telepon itu dengan cepat, menjawab seadanya dan segera mengakhiri sambungan. Karena harus menunda rencananya yang tersusun rapih, ia bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada asisten nya nanti ketika bertemu. Karena sudah mengacaukan rencana yang telah di dambakannya sejak lama._

 _Tapi kedua alisnya yang semula menukik tajam karena kesal, berangsur normal ketika sepasang charcoal miliknya yang berubah menjadi keemasan melihat wallpaper ponselnya yang memasang foto seseorang sedang tersenyum manis tepat kearah kamera. Jangan di tanya bagaimana dirinya mendapatkan foto itu, karena memang baginya semua hal mungkin di lakukan._

 _Dengan kekuasaan serta kekuatan mengerikan makhluk seperti dirinya. Ia dapat melalukan apa saja. Termasuk memanipulasi alam bawah sadar seseorang yang begitu di inginkannya._

 _Namun untuk saat ini, dirinya harus kembali ke studio dan memberi pelajaran pada asistennya yang sudah merusak rencananya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao berdiri diam tak henti memandang ke seluruh sudut ruangan yang sepertinya adalah Ruangan untuk pemimpin kastil ini. Ya, Xiaoming membawanya ke kastil miliknya yang berada di level kedua. Dan jika di bandingkan dengan kebanyakan kastil lainnya, kastil milik pria yang mirip dengan Ayahnya itu lebih kecil dan sederhana. _Jika sekecil apapun sebuah kastil dapat di katakan sederhana._

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya sama sekali tidak bergeming, berdiri di bagian tengah ruangan, sejurus dengan kursi kepemimpinan yang berwarna _ivory_ , dengan aksen gradasi di bagian bahu dan bawah singgasana. Lalu sebuah lambang bunga lotus berwarna _teal_ yang indah. Nuansa di ruangan itu juga di dominasi oleh warna-warna lembut, baik kusen jendela yang besar, ornamen _chandelier_ yang indah menggantung di langit-langit yang tinggi. Jauh dari kata menakutkan atau seram sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja Tao tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak gelisah.

Dan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

Suara pintu besar ruangan tersebut yang dibuka, membuat Tao spontan menoleh ke belakang punggungnya. Meremas tangannya gugup melihat sosok tegap Xiaoming yang baru saja masuk. Pria dewasa itu telah menanggalkan jubah putihnya, berjalan dengan tersenyum, dan kedua tangan berada di saku depan celana.

"Kau terlihat gugup sekali Edison" ujarnya, berjalan melewati Tao menuju singgasananya.

Pemuda Huang itu tentu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Memutar tubuhnya kembali dengan perlahan, searah dengan langkah Xiaoming, hingga pria itu duduk dengan gagahnya diatas singgasana. Menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri, ia tersenyum geli melihat Tao yang terus menunduk sambil meremas-remas tepian baju sailornya.

"Kau bilang aku mirip dengan Ayahmu bukan?" Xiaoming bertanya. Tao hanya mengangguk samar. "Siapa namanya?"

Tao sempat menggigiti bibirnya. "Xiao...ming" ia menjawab ragu. Suaranya yang cenderung pelan dan berbisik tetap dapat sampai ke telinga Xiaoming.

"Oya?" Pria tampan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Tao mengangguk samar. "Bagaimana bisa nama kami sama?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku paling tidak suka dengan pembual"

Tao spontan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tepat pada _leather_ pekat milik Xiaoming yang tetutup kabut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat laki-laki itu menatapnya seperti itu, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya takut. Maka iapun memalingkan wajahnya, dan Xiaoming beranjak turun dari singgasananya.

"Semua _survivor_ yang di rekrut tidak memiliki orang tua. Kau tahu kenapa?" Xiaoming berdiri tepat di hadapan Tao. Pemuda cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tatapan lawan bicaramu" _itu perintah._

Tao menghela nafas pendek, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang entah kenapa menjadi resah. Maka dengan agak gugup, ia pun kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit mendongak menatap Xiaoming yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Padahal ia sendiri sudah termasuk pemuda remaja yang tinggi.

"Karena _survivor_ adalah ciptaan _Omega_. Sekeras apapun usahamu untuk kabur, kau akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini" tangannya yang besar menepuk lembut kepala Tao. "Begitu juga dengan kami" ia menambahi.

"K-ku pikir ada kesalahan disini" Tao memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

Sebelah alis Xiaoming terangkat. "Apa?"

"Sejak tadi kalian semua memanggil ku Edison, dan namaku bukan Edison"

Xiaoming tersenyum geli, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Apa kau sebegitu inginnya keluar dari tempat ini sampai mengubah namamu? _Omega_ tahu hal ini, pasti dia sangat murka"

"Aku Tao, bukan Edison. Dan aku bukan ciptaan _Omega_. Aku hanya tertidur dan bermimpi saat ini, dan aku harus bangun secepatnya"

Senyum di bibir seksi Xiaoming menghilang, di gantikan oleh tatapan aneh yang membuat Tao bergerak mundur. Menjauh.

Hati kecilnya bilang jika tatapan yang tersirat itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Ia sudah mempelajari itu dari Justin, karena saat lelaki itu menatapnya seperti itu, Justin berusaha melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padanya. Dan dirinya tidak ingin jika hal itu terulang kembali, terlebih jika di hadapkan dengan pria yang sangat amat mirip dengan Ayahnya. Hal itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa takut.

"Kau benar-benar aneh. Tidak ada _survivor_ yang sepertimu sebelumnya"

"Karena aku memang bukan _survivor_. Dan seperti katamu tadi, rambut ku hitam, bukan pirang"

"Seperti kata Justin juga, kalau kau bisa merubah warna rambutmu sendiri"

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Kau tahu" pria itu menarik nafas. " _Omega_ akan benar-benar marah jika kau terus seperti ini Edi. Karena kau ciptaannya yang sangat spesial, dia pasti sangat terluka"

"Aku bukan ciptaan siapapun di tempat ini"

Xiaoming tersenyum timpang. "Begitu? Kau menantang _Omega_?"

"A-aku tidak menantang siapapun"

Pria dewasa itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao yang refleks memundurkan kepalanya menjaga jarak. Dan ia nyaris terjatuh jika tangan besar Xiaoming tidak menahan pinggangnya. Dan lelaki itu menarik tubuhnya mendekat, dan andai saja dirinya tidak sigap meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Xiaoming, mungkin tubuh bagian atas mereka juga akan saling menempel.

Tao memalingkan wajahnya cepat, dengan perasaan tak keruan. Karena rasanya sungguh aneh dirinya dalam posisi seperti ini dengan pria yang sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya.

 _Kau tahu rasanya?_

Seperti kau menjadi anak tak tahu diri yang mau-mau saja berdekatan dengan Ayah kandungnya sendiri. Sungguh itu hal yang mengerikan. Lagipula dirinya sangat menghormati sosok Ayahnya, _kenapa yang muncul di mimpinya bukan orang lain saja sih? Kenapa harus Ayahnya?_

"Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa kau di ciptakan spesial oleh _Omega_ " suara Xiaoming yang berat dan tegas membuat Tao menciut. Apalagi pria itu bicara tepat di telinganya.

"Kau pasti akan sangat di sayang Edi. Pantas saja jika Justin gelap mata"

Tao menelan ludahnya gugup. Oh tidak, baik otak dan hatinya saat ini telah berteriak agar dirinya segera pergi. Tapi apa yang harus di lakukannya untuk melepaskan dari dekapan erat di pinggulnya?

"Kau bilang ingin bangun agar mimpimu berakhir bukan?" Xiaoming berbisik lagi. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku bisa membantumu agar terbangun"

Tubuh Tao menegang sempurna merasakan sesuatu yang lunak, basah, dan hangat menyapu telinganya dengan pelan. Seketika ia bergidik ngeri, dan mendorong dada Xiaoming kuat. Tapi lelaki dewasa itu semakin mencengkram erat pinggangnya, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan, sekaligus panik.

"Berhenti! Lepaskan aku!" ia berontak. Semakin jijik ketika jilatan Xiaoming semakin turun dan kini berada di perpotongan lehernya.

"Aahh! Apa yang kauーahh!"

Pria itu meremas pantatnya kasar. Tubuhnya berjengit kaget, dan kedua tangan kurang ajar itu malah masuk ke dalam celananya. Tao panik. Sungguh, dirinya tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi. Di lecehkan untuk kedua kalinya dengan pria yang sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya.

Ia sungguh merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak! Ku bilang lepaskan!" Tao masih berusaha berontak.

Gerakan tubuhnya semakin menjadi saat dengan kurang ajarnya jari-jari panjang Xiaoming membelah belahan pantat besarnya. Seketika membuatnya mual, dan ingin menangis.

Ayo Zi, pikirkan sesuatu untuk melepaskan diri!

Menutup matanya erat, Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat selagi berusaha menghindari gerakan tangan Xiaoming yang lebih berbahaya lagi. Demi apa, harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh saat ini. Dan ia harus memikirkan cara untuk lolos dari pelecehan babak kedua ini.

Dirinya tidak mau berakhir mengenaskan berada di bawah tubuh lelaki yang mirip dengan Ayahnya. Tidak.

Selagi Xiaoming sibuk menjelajahi lehernya hingga nyaris merobek pakaian atasnya dengan gigi, Tao teringat sesuatu.

Meski bukan sebuah rencana yang hebat, tapi ia yakin jika apa yang di pikirkannya saat ini dapat membuatnya terlepas dari pelecehan yang di lakukan Xiaoming.

Menghitung mundur. Masih meneriakkan penolakan dan berontak hebat, Tao memposisikan kaki kanannya tepat diantara kedua kaki panjang Xiaoming. Meyakinkan diri sekali lagi, dan...

 _ **DUK!**_

" _SHIT_!" pria itu mengumpat keras dan spontan melepaskan tangannya di pantat bulat Tao dan menunduk memegangi kesejatian yang di banggakannya.

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari kearah pintu besar di ruangan itu, dengan wajah panik dan agak pucat berlari secepatnya selagi Xiaoming sedang mengaduh kesakitan akibat lutut kaki kanan Tao yang dengan sengaja membentur kesejatian Xiaoming dengan kerasnya.

Pria itu mengumpat marah, menatap Tao yang panik berusaha membuka pintu yang di kunci dengan amarah yang besar. Ia pun berusaha berjalan meski masih kesakitan, menghampiri Tao yang seperti orang kesetanan memaksa agar pintu terbuka dengan langkah tertatih. Pemuda cantik itu sungguh ingin menangis sekarang, pintunya tidak mau terbuka, dan Xiaoming semakin mendekat. Apa yang harus di lakukannya? Kenapa dirinya juga tidak memiliki kekuatan ajaib seperti Justin atau Xiaoming di mimpi ini? Kenapa?

Diantara ketakutan dan kepanikannya, Tao masih dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan berpendar di saku celana _navy_ nya. Maka iapun menunduk cepat, dan terkaget melihat saku kiri celananya bersinar. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh sakunya dengan air mata yang sudah merembes keluar dari sudut matanya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci berwarna emas dan berukuran panjang, di bagian ujung kunci itu terdapat hiasan berupa mahkota kecil yang indah.

Tak perlu banyak berpikir, ia pun memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubang yang telah tersedia. Mengarahkannya ke kanan-kiri dengan tergesa-gesa, hingga terdengar suara _**klik!**_ yang pelan namun membuatnya lega luar biasa. Segera saja ia mendorong pintu besar bercat coklat tua itu dan membuatnya terpaksa memejamkan mata karena cahaya keperakan yang sangat amat terang menyapanya diluar ruangan.

Tao sampai harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi matanya dari cahaya yang amat terang itu, dan tak berani membuka mata karena cahaya misterius itu bisa saja merusak matanya hingga buta. Tapi entah kenapa ia dapat merasakan jika tubuhnya seperti di tarik dengan lembut kearah cahaya itu, dan dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melawan tarikan misterius itu.

Dan Tao tidak tahu jika sosoknya tersedot masuk dalam cahaya perak tersebut dan kemudian cahaya itu menghilang begitu saja. Menyisakan Xiaoming yang mengumpat sejadinya.

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hallo guys~_

Iya gw tau gw ga tau diri malah ngepost cerita baru, tapi tenang ff ini cuma 2shoot kok. Ga panjang2, otak gw bisa meleduk ntar :')

Ff ini ada di list pertama di status yang gw buat di fb, dengan judul awal ' Let's Play ' berubah judul karena menurut gw lebih pas :3

Dan mohon maaf ya, kalo di part 1 belum ada interaksi Kris n Tao, soalnya itu ada di _next part_. Tapi tenang aja, ntar gw buatin NC yang panjangan dikit dari _oneshoot_ kemarin, tapi ga janji :v

Ada yang ga tau siapa Justin, Ivan, Jun, dan Hui? Mereka sahabat _real_ Zizi. Dan karena berbagai alasan, gw pake masukin(?) nama mereka di ff ini. Semoga pada suka ^^

Kalo masih ada aja typo yang nyempil setelah gw edit, itu karena gw hanya manysia biasa #eyaaa gw udah berusaha maksimal kok buat ngedit :')

 _Review please~_

 _©Skylar.K_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cahaya perak yang amat terang itu nenarik tubuh tinggi Tao seolah menelannya. Dan pemuda Huang itu hanya bisa menutup mata dengan kedua tangan akibat bias cahaya yang luar biasa hingga membayang meski matanya telah tertutup. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko besar, sedikitpun ia tak berusaha kabur dari hisapan cahaya yang amat kuat itu. Pasrah jika memang cahaya perak itu menjadil jalan satu-satunya untuk dirinya kabur dari sosok pria yang sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya._

 _Berharap jika sinar perak yang amat terang itu nembuatnya terbangun dan terlepas dari Dunia mimpi yang sangat aneh ini. Berharap juga jika tidak ada hal lain lagi yang lebih buruk dari apa yang baru saja terjadi._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Game On!**

 _©Skylar.K_

 **MAIN PAIR: Kris Wu** x **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Featuring:** Choi Seung Hyun(TOP)

 **TOP** x **Tao**

 _ **Romance**_ _/_ _ **Fantasy**_ _/_ _ **Fluff**_ _/_ _ **Adventure**_

 **MATURE CONTENT! NC ALERT!**

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

Cerita ini mengandung konten dewasa( _sex scene)_. Jadi bagi yang mau baca harus yang sudah biasa baca beginian :v Dan tulisan yang di _italic_ , maka itu artinya kehidupan di Dunia nyata(read: manusia) yang sedang bergulir, dan yang di **bold** merupakan dari narasi :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ready to read?_

 _So let's story begin~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"UWAAAAA!"

 **BRUGH!**

"Ahhh!"

Sesaat setelah tubuhnya melayang, tiba-tiba terhempas jatuh dengan pantat bulatnya yang lebih dulu menghantam permukaan tanah yang keras. Tao merintih kesakitan dengan wajah terlipat-lipat menahan sakit, bibir kucingnya terbuka sibuk mendesiskan rintihan akibat rasa sakit yang menghujam aset berharganya. Meskipun begitu ia bersyukur bukan pantatnya lah yang mencium permukaan lebih dulu. Sebab toh pantatnya tidak akan rusak ataupun berubah bentuk jika terbentur, dan akan berbeda jika wajahnya yang terlebih dulu mendarat. Bisa-bisa dirinya akan berakhir di Rumah Sakit nanti.

 _ **Itupun kalau kau berhasil 'bangun' dari 'mimpi' mu Zi...**_

"Sial. Cahaya apa itu tadi? Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba muncul? Kenapa aku di jatuhkan disini? Tidak bisa lebih pelan sedikit apa?" ia mulai mengomel dan menggerutu dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu, serta pipi menggembung khas anak-anak jika sedang marah.

"Aah! Aaah! Aduh!" pekiknya mengaduh nyaring ketika memijat bongkah bulat pantatnya yang sepertinya saat ini memerah.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil ketika melakukannya, dan setelah merasa kondisi pantatnya lebih baik, iapun berdiri dengan perlahan, bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya seperti sedang membungkuk, lalu menegakkan tubuh perlahan pula. Sesekali bibir kucingnya yang masih bengkak karena dua kali beruntun di lahap oleh Justin dan Xioming, meloloskan rintihan ataupun gerutuan kecil yang entah ia tujukan untuk siapa.

Tapi sebelum ia berdiri dengan cukup baik, kakinya goyah karena bergetar yang akibat dari keterkejutan saat jatuh dengan tiba-tiba. Hingga membuatnya terjatuh kembali namun dengan kedua lutut yang mencium permukaan terlebih dahulu. Alhasil ia mengaduh lebih keras dan meringis sejadinya.

Dan yah, dapat di pastikan jika lututnya akan terluka karena benturan itu.

Tao terpaksa mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali, perlahan dan hati-hati mendaratkan pantatnya yang masih terasa nyeri ke permukaan tanah berwarna merah bata, dan menekuk lutut kanannya hingga tepat di bawah dagunya. Ia mendesah kecil karena melihat celana di bagian lututnya yang robek, dan terlihat luka gores disana. Tao menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menghela nafas pendek kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Dengan wajah terlipat karena kesal, ia mulai memperhatikan sekitar tempatnya duduk.

Dan Tao baru menyadari jika dirinya berada sebuah taman dengan alas rerumputan yang lembut dan agak basah. Tao ingat taman ini, karena di tempat inilah yang di lihatnya ketika membuka mata dari beberapa me...beberapa jam yang lalu mungkin? Entahlah. Tao tidak yakin karena sejak dirinya terbangun hingga kini, matahari tak sedikitpun bergerak dari posisinya. Sinarnya pun tetap terasa hangat di kulitnya.

Mengabaikan luka di lututnya. Pemuda cantik bermarga Huang itu mulai tertarik untuk lebih lama memperhatikan sekelilingnya, termasuk pada sebuah pohon besar yang melindunginya dari sinar hangat sang surya. Bahkan Tao sampai membuka mulutnya mengagumi betapa besar dan kokohnya pohon _cherry blossoms_ yang bunganya berwarna merah muda dengan sisipan warna ungu serta putih yang tersebar di ranting-rantingnya. Perpaduan warna yang indah, menjadikan pohon itu sangat berbeda dan lebih cantik daripada pohon berjenis sama yang biasanya banyak tersebar di Negri Matahari Terbit.

Pemuda cantik itu menyeringai lucu ketika kelopak bunga yang berwarna ungu jatuh dan melayang turun di udara, Tao segera mengangkat satu tangannya dengan posisi menengadah, siap menangkap satu helai kelopak yang terayun-ayun di udara yang seperti gerakan _slow motion_. Hingga helai kelopak itu mendarat tepat di telapak tangan kanannya, mengembangkan senyum manisnya yang sangat indah di bibir kucingnya.

Kemudian helai kelopak yang lain saling bersahutan menyusul jatuh mengayun di udara, membuat Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar. Dengan antusias iapun menengadahkan tangan kirinya, berusaha menangkap helai-helai kelopak yang berjatuhan semakin banyak, beberapa mendarat di mahkota kelamnya yang selembut bulu, dan sebagian jatuh di tempat sekitarnya duduk. Senyum itu tersemat semakin indah, menampilkan bulan sabit indah yang menyimpan keindahan sepasang _black pearl_ miliknya.

 _ **Bunga cherry blossom dan Tao adalah perpaduan yang lebih dari indah. Bahkan jika bisa, seekor kupu-kupu yang telah menjadi kepompong pun rela mengintip dari balik selimut coklat keringnya yang mengekang.**_

Seperti seorang anak berumur 5 tahun. Si cantik itu menebarkan helai-helai kelopak bunga di kedua tangannya dengan bersorak riang ke udara. Membuat wajah dan tubuhnya di hujani helai-helai kelopak bunga cantik itu, dan kekehan halus meluncur dari celah bibir kucingnya yang merekah merah. Seiring dengan terayun turun kelopak-kelopak itu, ia memilih untuk menggeser pantatnya ke belakang, dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan damai. Senyum cantik itu masih terpatri di bibirnya, menatap jauh pada langit yang bagai permadani biru cerah yang tak terhingga luasnya.

Dan Tao merasa sangat damai ketika semilir angin menyapa kulitnya dan menggoda helai kelamnya yang kini berayun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ia menghela nafas panjang, kedua tangannya masih terulur ke depan dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang setia berada diatas keyboard. Punggungnya bersandar santai pada kursi ergonomic hitam khusus yang ada di dalam ruang pribadinya di studio. Meski terlihat malas dan tak bersemangat, wajah tampannya itu sedikitpun luntur, seperti helai oil nya yang tetap pada posisinya sejak dirinya berangkat bekerja pagi tadi._

 _Hingga satu telapak tangannya yang besar mendarat elegan dan merusak lembut tatanan sempurna helainya yang seperti merah tembaga. Dengan pandangan lurus ke depan pada layar komputer berukuran lebih besar, lalu menggulirkan keping emasnya ke kiri, pada monitor lain yang berukuran lebih kecil dan letaknya berada di rak besi gantung yang dekat dengan jangkauan tangannya, kemudian melirik ke monitor ke sisi kanannya yang berukuran dan posisi yang sama. Melihat tampilan setting awal game yang kini jauh lebih baik daripada saat dirinya datang beberapa yang lalu. Karena tidak ada orang yang bisa ia percaya untuk menangani masalah kecil tersebut, lagipula para karyawan nya tidak memiliki jam lembur hari ini._

 _Setidaknya ia tak akan merasakan lelah pada kedua mata ataupun tubuhnya, karena hal itu tidaklah berpengaruh pada dirinya yang bukan manusia. Dan sebuah keuntungan sebenarnya._

 _Lagipula posisinya sebagai Direktur sekaligus pemilik sebuah perusahaan game terbesar menuntut dirinya untuk lebih banyak duduk menghadap seperangkat peralatan canggih dan mengutak-atik berbagai hal untuk membuat game-game baru yang nantinya akan di minati banyak orang diluar sana. Dan yah, bermain adalah hal yang di sukainya, jadi tidaklah mengherankan jika dirinya lebih memilih untuk membuat perusahaan game daripada membuat perusahaan lain yang lebih menguntungkan. Atau setidaknya yang lebih sesuai dengan wajah tampan dan kharismanya. Setidaknya itulah yang di katakan beberapa kolega nya._

 _Bukan tanpa alasan. Selain karena memang dirinya suka bermain, ia menggunakan media game yang di kuasainya ini untuk mencapai tujuannya yang sudah ia rencanakan sejak 2 minggu yang lalu._

 _ **Pertemuannya dengan Huang Zi Tao yang lebih indah dari model seksi yang melenggang di catwalk.**_

 _Katakanlah dirinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Lucu jika di ingat pada usia manusianya yang menginjak kepala 3. Mana ada pria dewasa seperti dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun? Oh yang benar saja._

 _ **Baiklah, silahkan tertawa jika kalian belum melihat seorang Huang Zi Tao. Bahkan anak-anakpun akan enggan berjauhan dengannya.**_

 _Mudah baginya untuk memulai. Merencanakan sebuah game khusus yang mendapatkan sedikit kuasa dan kekuatannya untuk menjadikan game itu spesial. Ia dapat dengan mudah mengendalikan isi game tersebut, baik karakter, alur, hingga hal-hal kecil para pendukung yang ada di dalamnya._

 _Kenapa sebuah game? Karena dirinya tidak mau mengenal Huang Zi Tao dengan cara yang biasa-biasa saja. Karena yang ia inginkan adalah, Huang Zi Tao mengetahui identitasnya dan menjadikan pemuda selayaknya Barbie itu miliknya. Dengan cara yang berbeda, tak terlupakan._

 _Tidak ada salahnya menggunakan kuasa dan kekuatannya bukan?_

 _ **Ia pengendalinya. Ingat?**_

 _Ia hendak akan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdebum dari arah sisi kanan meja 'tugas'nya. Ia pun bangkit berdiri, beranjak menuju meja kerja utamanya yang dicat warna biru tua, dan duduk di singgasana agung yang menjadi miliknya. Kali ini ia di hadapkan oleh laptop berlayar 14 inchi, namun dengan tampilan berbeda. Kali ini tampilan yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya, sembari menyamankan posisi duduknya, ia mulai menggerakkan jemari panjangnya diatas keyboard._

 _ **Huang Zi Tao berada di bawah lindungan pohon cherry blossoms yang memang spesial ia ciptakan untuknya**_ _. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum._

 **Give a present: Petals of cherry blossoms accepted!**

 _Keping emasnya terasa begitu sendu ketika melihat Huang Zi Tao di layar laptopnya yang kini tampak senang dengan helai kelopak yang sengaja ia patahkan dari bunganya untuk menghibur Taonya yang tampaknya baru saja terjatuh. Wajah cantik itu terlihat sangat senang, belum lagi senyumnya yang terukir indah di rupa indahnya. Tatapannya sangat lugu, dengan wajah antusias yang berbinar, kemudian bersorak riang seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah liburan._

 _Ia tak bisa mencegah bibir tebalnya untuk tidak tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ekspresi langkah yang tak pernah di tunjukkannya pada siapapun. Selain pada Huang Zi Tao seorang, meski sebenarnya pemuda cantik semampai itu tak melihatnya secara langsung._

 _Dan dirinya sungguh sigap, segera 'mengirimkan' belaian angin lembut ketika melihat pujaannya itu mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon cherry blossoms. Membuat senyum cantik yang terukir di bibir menggoda itu tak hilang dari pandangannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa aku tidak bangun-bangun? Separah itukah saat aku tidur?" tanyanya menggumam tanpa lepas memandang birunya langit.

Pemuda Huang cantik itu menghela nafas pendek, memutuskan untuk menutup mata menikmati belaian lembut yang seperti menggoda dirinya untuk terbuai. Berharap jika dirinya dapat segera mengakhiri mimpi aneh ini, berharap jika tubuhnya disana segera terbangun hingga dirinya tak perlu berlama-lama berada di tempat asing yang sangat aneh ini.

Tao tidak bisa mencegah mulutnya yang mendadak menguap karena semilir angin yang sangat menggoda. Membuatnya enggan untuk membuka mata meski saat ini jika dirinya tahu, beberapa hewan yang sepertinya menjadikan taman itu sebagai rumah, mulai bermunculan dan mengamatinya dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Sepertinya hewan-hewan itu tengah mengira-ngira makhluk apakah Zitao yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk di wilayah mereka.

Beberapa ekor kelinci dengan berbagai warna, musang lucu berwarna putih, tupai-tupai bersayap, serta hewan-hewan bersayap lain yang bertubuh lebih kecil dengan helai tipis warna-warni layaknya pelangi, terbang rendah dengan rasa penasaran, dan dengan usilnya menelisik wajah cantik Tao dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Beberapa kupu-kupu serta manusia bersayap bertubuh mungil yang di kenal sebagai _Dryad_ (Peri pohon) mengagumi pahatan sempurna rupa indah si pemuda Huang yang sangat nyaman dengan belaian angin yang manja.

Bahkan makhluk-nakhluk mungil indah itu saling melemparkan gumaman yang mengandung banyak pujian dengan kata-kata puitis yang tinggi. Mengomentari betapa cantiknya bibir kucing Tao, bulu matanya yang lentik, pipinya yang tirus namun serasi dengan garis rahangnya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Dan meski awalnya hewan-hewan serta makhluk bersayap itu tampak waspada dan berhati-hati, nyatanya mereka mulai berani mempertipis jarak. Terutama pada hewan-hewan kecil yang lucu itu, kelinci berbulu warna-warni bahkan berani mengendus-endus tubuh Tao dengan hidung kecil menggemaskan mereka, dan para tupai yang berada diatas ranting pohon mulai bergerak turun, berhati-hati turun ke pundak Tao yang berbalut seragam sailor _navy_. Hidung kecilnya yang berwarna coklat muda mengendus-endus pipi Tao hingga tak sengaja helai kumisnya yang kaku menggelitik pemuda Huang itu hingga menggeliat geli dan akhirnya membuka mata.

Tao terkejut ketika menyadari jika dirinya di kerumuni oleh banyak hewan lucu dengan berbagai warna yang justru menggemaskan di matanya. Dan ia mengedikkan bahunya ketika kumis tupai di pundaknya kembali menggelitik pipinya, dan membuat hewan lucu itu berlari naik keatas pohon kembali. Tao mengusap pipi kanannya yang masih bisa merasakan helai kaku kumis hewan lincah itu, kemudian memperhatikan hewan-hewan yang masih mengerumuninya dengan mata berbinar layaknya kancing baju yang bersinar.

Si cantik itu Huang itu sungguh kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat hewan-hewan lucu itu mengerumuni dan memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tertarik yang menggemaskan. Dan sungguh, dirinya tergoda untuk menggapai mereka semua dan mengelus bulusnya. Tapi sayangnya baru saja ia bergerak kecil untuk membenarkan posisi bersandarnya, hewan-hewan itu bergerak mundur dengan waspada. Alhasil iapun kembali diam karena tidak ingin membuat hewan-hewan lucu itu takut.

Hingga ia merasakan sentuhan kecil di jemarinya yang menapak rerumputan tepat di sisi tubuhnya. Dan ketika dirinya menoleh, satu alisnya terangkat melihat adanya seekor kelinci dengam bulu berwarna _soft pink_ yang tampak lembut tengah mengendus-endus celananya tepat di bagian saku. Penasaran, iapun merogoh saku celana kirinya dan membuat kelinci bertelinga panjang itu melompat mundur karena kaget. Dan yang di dapatnya dari dalam saku adalah beberapa permen yang terbungkus cantik dengan bungkus warna-warni yang menarik.

Senyum manisnya mengembang seketika tatkala beberapa kelinci yang mengerumuninya mulai mendekat ketika aroma manis yang segar dari permen tersebut menguar, dan sampai di masing-masing hidung mungil hewan bertelinga panjang itu. Dengan cekatan ia membuka satu persatu permen dan memberikannya pada masing-masing kelinci yang seolah tengah menunggunya untuk mendapatkan jatah permen.

"Kalian lucu sekali~" ucapnya gemas. Kelinci-kelinci itu mulai menikmati permen dengan giginya yang panjang, dan menimbulkan suara gemlatuk yang lucu.

Tao membuka satu permen dengan bungkus berwarna kuning cerah, kemudian memasukkan bulatan kecil berwarna kuning itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan suara kecapan yang manja, Tao menikmati permennya sambil mengawasi kelinci-kelinci itu, dengan senyum yang bermain-main di bibirnya.

.

.

.

 _Sungguh. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah tersenyum pada seseorang ataupun pada sesuatu, yang bahkan pada hal yang menyenangkan ataupun membahagiakan sekalipun. Karena itulah banyak orang maupun koleganya mengenalnya sebagai 'Si Muka Baja' ataupun 'Si Topeng Besi'. Dirinya tak pernah berekspresi, jangankan tersenyum adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, ia bahkan tak pernah mengeluh sakit ataupun lelah. Bahkan saat dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawa, wajahnya benar-benar datar tak terbaca._

 _Tapi hanya dengan menghadap pada layar laptopnya selama seharian ini, sudah membuat otot pipinya tak lagi kaku, karena lebih sering tersenyum ketika melihat si pemuda Huang yang terjebak di dalam game buatannya. Bukannya merasa bersalah, dirinya malah merasa senang karena dapat membuat si cantik itu menjadi 'konsumsi' pribadi matanya. Dan sekarang si cantik dengan kantung mata yang sangat khas itu tengah menikmati beberapa permen dan kue-kue kering yang 'dikirimkannya' secara ajaib ke dalam saku celana Tao._

 _Dan ia dapat melihat jika si manis Tao itu sedang asyik mengelus bulu kelinci yang berwarna biru muda, dan tampaknya Tao terlihat senang di kerumuni hewan-hewan lucu itu._

 _Ia tidak tahu kenapa sosok si Huang yang di kenalnya sebatas 'putra Huang Xiaoming', hingga rela mencari tahu semua hal tentang Taonya yang cantik dan langsing itu. Mengikutinya tanpa harus meninggalkan pekerjaan(dan orang lain tak pernah menyadari semua keanehannya), memperhatikannya diam-diam, dan mempelajari sifat Taonya yang sangat menghibur. Yang semakin hari membuatnya semakin menginginkan putra dari Huang Xiaoming itu, hingga akhirnya memiliki ide untuk membuat game khusus yang di peruntukan pada pemuda berusia 18 tahun yang lebih seksi dari seorang model sekalipun._

 _"Kalau tidak karena pekerjaan sialan itu, pasti aku sudah berada di depanmu Taozi" jemarinya bergerak perlahan di permukaan layar laptop. Tepat pada sosok Tao yang kini tengah memejamkan mata dengan 2 ekor kelinci di pangkuannya._

 _Ia menghela nafas pendek. Sejenak melirik pada meja kerjanya yang lain yang kembali memanggilnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan. Dan dirinya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain lebih dulu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Bagaima tidak menyebalkan jika pekerjaan itulah yang membuatnya menunda untuk bertemu dengan Huang cantiknya?_

 _Akhirnya dengan berat hati iapun bangkit berdiri sembari meraih laptopnya dan membawanya ke meja kerjanya yang lain. Ia menempatkan laptop pribadinya itu di samping kanan tempat duduknya, menghadapkan layar ke arahnya hingga dirinya lebih mudah untuk mengamati gerak-gerik Tao di dalam game, sekaligus menjadi penghibur kepenatannya jika mulai bosan menghadap seperangkat layar monitor dengan berbagai peralatan di meja itu._

 _Lagi-lagi ia mengelus sosok Tao yang ada di layar, dengan tatapan sendu yang sulit di artikan. Kemudian kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar besar di hadapannya yang memanggil-manggil meminta perhatian untuk segera di selesaikan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao tidak bisa mencegah mulutnya yang terus menguap, sambil mengelus bulu lembut seekor kelinci dengan bulu berwarna biru langit yang unik dan indah, ia berusaha untuk tidak tergoda memejamkan mata lalu tertidur. Karena sungguh dirinya tidak ingin tiba-tiba nanti saat bangun berada di tempat yang lebih aneh lagi, dan juga dirinya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat dirinya tertidur. Bagaimana jika dari kedua orang yang hampir memperkosanya itu muncul? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari hal itu?

 _ **Oh sungguh. Tao tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih mengerikan dari 'hampir di perkosa 2 orang tidak di kenal'**_

Mencoba menyingkirkan segala pemikiran buruk yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam otaknya, Tao lebih memilih untuk sekedar memejamkan mata menikmati udara sejuk dari hembusan angin yang sangat menenangkan. Di lindungi oleh pohon _cherry blossoms_ yang rindang adalah hal terbaik sepanjang masa yang pernah di rasakannya, dan Tao mengakui jika tempat ini sangat sempurna. Terlepas dari segala hal aneh yang menimpanya, dan kejadian buruk yang hampir merusak harga dirinya.

Menghembuskan nafas perlahan, menikmati setiap aliran darahnya yang berdesir ketika angin berhembus. Membuat otak kirinya bekerja tanpa harus di perintah, dan membuatnya membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan bernama ' imajinasi ', tentang tempat indah yang sayangnya tak akan pernah di temui dalam Dunia nyata ini. Bahkan Tao tak sadar jika dirinya mulai tersenyum tanpa sebab, membuat bibirnya yang meliuk unik terlihat semakin cantik dan manis. Namun tak lama senyuman itu lenyap perlahan, dan di gantikan dengan kernyitan samar di dahinya.

Entahlah. Tao merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara otaknya bekerja.

Imajinasi tengang hal-hal menyenangkan itu seketika hilang dan di gantikan dengan siluet wajah seseorang yang asing untuknya.

"Siapa?" ia bergumam selirih hembusan angin.

Siluet wajah seseorang itu semakin jelas tergurat di anganya. Dengan _background_ gelap yang mempertegas bentuk garis wajah siluet asing itu membuat kernyitan di dahi Tao perlahan memudar. Rangkaian garis-garis yang membentuk wajah seorang pria tampan dengan gaya rambut _mohwak_ yang sangat segar dan _stylist_ , serasi dengan garis rahangnya yang tegas dan sepasang mata berwarna keemasan yang mengagumkan. Bahkan Taapat melihat siluet itu dengan sangat jelas, seolah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Baik dari mata, hidung, dan bibir plum tebal yang segar. Tao mengakui jika siluet wajah itu sangat tampan, bahkan meski raut wajahnya terkesan sangat dingin dan seperti seseorang yang sulit di dekati. Tak membuatnya terlihat menakutkan ーah ya, sedikit menakutkanー , dan terlihat tegas serta berwibawa. Yang anehnya membuat jantungnya bereaksi hingga membuat detaknya meningkat walau hanya di dalam imajinasinya saja.

Demi Tuhan, si cantik Huang itu merasa sangat bodoh saat ini.

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya terpesona oleh sosok imajinasinya saja?

 **ー** _ **lupa jika siluet wajah itu muncul begitu saja dalam angannya**_

Si cantik Huang itu menghela nafas seraya membuka matanya, kemudian menunduk menperhatikan seekor kelinci berbulu warna biru yang terbuai dengan belaian tangannya. Iapun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat jika kelinci lucu itu sudah memejamkan mata diatas pangkuannya. Dan saat itulah tak sengaja ia melihat celana di bagian lutut kanannya yang robek dan terdapat sedikit noda darah yang telah mengering. Tao mengernyit samar, kemudian menyentuh lututnya yang terluka perlahan.

"Bagaimana mau di obati jika tidak ada apapun disini?" ia menggumam heran. Meraba luka di lututnya dengam hati-hati karen terasa agak nyeri yang membuatnya meringis kecil.

Perlahan Tao memindahkan kelinci di pangkuannya ke samping kanannya, membuat hewan bertelinga panjang itu tersentak bangun karena kaget, lalu bangun dan melompat kecil menjauhi Tao. Ia segera menekuk kaki kanannya, mendekatkan lututnya ke wajahnya, dan lebih seksama mengamati luka di lututnya. Memang tidak lebar ataupun dalam, namun cukup panjang dan terasa nyeri.

Pemuda yang di juluki _Leopard_ karena kelincahannya itupun bangkit berdiri, dengan tangan kiri berpegangan pada pohon _cherry blossoms_ di belakang tubuhnya, dan menahan rasa nyeri yang berpusat di lutut kanannya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, Tao mendengar suara percikan air yang terdengar begitu dekat, maka iapun mulai menggerakkan kedua kaki panjangnya menuju deretan pagar tanaman berwarna-warni yang indah. Mengikuti suara percikan air yang terdengar semakin dekat, membawanya berjalan membelah pagar tanaman yang terdiri dari berbagai bunga dan tumbuhan hijau, mengikuti jalan setapak yang terdiri dari bongkahan batu-batu bundar yang tertanam di tanah, dan sekumpulan ilalang rendah dengan dandelion putih yang tersebar di beberapa titik.

Tao sampai di depan sebuah kolam yang sangat jernih. Kolam itu terletak di balik ilalang yang tumbuh subur, dan di lindungi oleh sebuah pohon maple besar yang gagah. Bahkan dirinya dapat melihat dasar dari kolam tersebut, dan seketika membuatnya ingin menceburkan diri ke dalamnya. Karena sungguh, tubuhnya terasa lengket karena keringat dan mungkin juga debu.

Maka dengan segera si cantik Huang itupun berjongkok, seraya menggulung lengan baju _sailor_ nya keatas, dengan wajah berseri yang teramat manis, ia mulai mencelupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam air dan membuat riak kecil dari kecipak tangannya yang usil. Dan air kolam itu terasa sangat dingin dan segar di permukaan tangannya, membuatnya semakin tergoda untuk merendam tubuhnya di dalam kolam jernih di hadapannya.

Dan karena terlalu antusias akan kolam tersebut, sampai-sampai Tao tidak menyadari jika terdapat bayangan yang mendekat kearahnya dari belakang.

"Siapa _survivor_ yang dengan berani datang ke kolam ini?"

Suara itu terdengar sangat berat dan dalam. Tao yang kaget bukan main menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang punggungnya seperti anak kunci, dengan jantung berdebar karena kaget dan buru-buru bangkit berdiri ketika melihat orang asing berpakaian serba abu-abu berdiri di belakangnya dengan membawa busur panah yang cukup besar.

Katakanlah Tao seperti bocah. Karena hal itu memang benar.

Si manis itu tak memperhatikan keseimbangan tubuhnya saat tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan membuat tubuhnya oleh ke belakang dan tak butuh waktu lama ketika daya gravitasi semakin membuat keseimbangannya semakin payah, hingga...

 **BYUR!**

Tao sukses terjatuh ke dalam kolam dengan pantat yang lagi-lagi mendarat lebih dulu pada permukaan kolam yang keras. Si cantik itu memekik sakit merasakan bongkahan pantatnya yang terasa nyeri, wajahnya yang meringis menahan sakit tampak lucu dan menggemaskan. Membuat orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul itu tak ingin mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemandangan menarik di hadapannya.

Sepasang mata berwarna _anchor_ yang tajam namun ramah, dengan wajah rupawan bak Pangeran yang sempurna. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan bahu lebar dan dada bidang, helai rambutnya berwarna abu-abu terang, serasi dengan pakaiannya yang serba berwarna abu-abu gelap, dengan hiasan beberapa _badge_ yang tampaknya penting, membawa busur panah besar berwarna perak.

Untuk sejenak, Tao merasa tersedot ke dalam manik _anchor_ yang menawan itu. Tersihir oleh sosoknya yang bagai ukiran dewa.

Tapi ia yakin jika bukan lelaki inilah yang wajahnya tiba-tiba muncul di angannya.

"Siapa kau?" sepasang _anchor_ indah itu berangsur ramah. Suaranya yang serak dan rendah terdengar penuh wibawa.

Tao mengerjap seperti baru saja tersadar dari lamunan, "A-aku..."

"Ah, apakah kau Edison? Yang sedang si bicarakan itu?"

Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

Lelaki tampan itu tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah dengar dari Xiaoming. Berani juga kau menendangnya tepat disana, dan dia benar-benar marah, kau tahu?" bibirnya yang tipis menyeringai kecil. Menatap jenaka pada Tao yang masih terdiam.

Si cantik Huang itu menelan ludah gugup. Mendengar jika lelaki yang sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya itu marah, terbayang cukup menakutkan di angannya.

 _ **Oh tentu saja, siapa yang tidak marah jika di tendang tepat di organ kebanggan?**_

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya kau keluar dari kolam itu jika tidak ingin sakit" pria itu bergerak mendekat ke tepi kolam, mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang kosong pada Tao yang terdiam dengan gugup.

Seolah mengerti akan ketakutan pemuda Huang itu, lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku jendral baik-baik, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Ayo" ucapnya, tersenyum tampan.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, hingga akhirnya menerima uluran tangan lelaki itu. Perlahan bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi pantatnya yang masih terasa nyeri. Mengabaikan pakaiannya yang basah hingga membentuk lekukkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna, dan membuatnya seolah telanjang di hadapan orang asing yang baru saja di kenalnya.

Si cantik Huang itu naik keatas dengan hati-hati, tak menyadari tatapan aneh sepasang _anchor_ yang menatap pada tubuhnya yang basah dan pakaian yang melekat erat pada kulitnya. Tak mengetahui kilatan misterius ketika ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan besar pria itu dan memutar tubuhnya untuk memeriksa jika ada bagian yang terluka. Tanpa sadar menyuguhkan secara jelas bentuk bongkahan pantat bulatnya yang kencang dan sangat menggoda.

 _ **Yang selalu dapat membangunkan sisi liar para pria yang mema**_ ndangnya.

"Ah, boleh ku tahu nama anda?" tanyanya. Selesai memeriksa tubuhnya, dan kembali menatap sepasang mata tajam lelaki tampan itu.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Panggil saja Seung Hyun, atau Top"

Tao mengangguk kecil, membalas senyum lelaki tampan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong pakaianmu basah, bagaimana kalau kalau kau menggantinya di tempat ku?"

Lelaki tampan bersuara serak yang seksi itu sungguh baik hati. Dan Tao percaya karena baik caranya menatap maupun berkata yang terkesan sangat ramah dan hangat.

 _ **Kau hanya terlalu polos dan lugu Zi. Tidakkah kau tahu jika ada yang baik kepadamu karena mereka menginginkan sesuatu yang berharga darimu?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ia sepenuhnya fokus dengan pekerjaan yang harus segera di selesaikan, dengan headphone yang terpasang di kepala serta tatapan lurus tertuju pada layar monitor. Ia tidak tahu jika Taonya yang tampak di layar laptop miliknya di giring oleh seorang jendral tampan yang memimpin di level ketiga._

 _Ada pada beberapa waktu ia tidak melihat apa yang tengah terjadi memang. Meski pencipta dari semua hal itu, tentu dirinya memiliki kegiatan lain yang membuatnya tidak bisa terus mengawasi Taonya di dalam sana. Sedikit membutnya tak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi, bahkan sesuatu hal yang hampir menimpa Tao di dalam sana. Ketika jendral pilihannya di level 2 berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang tak senonoh pada Taonya. Dan tak di ketahuinya jika pemuda cantik Huangnya itu meloloskan diri dengan caranya sendiri, dengan sistem awal game yang sudah di ciptakannya._

 _Dan andai jika dirinya tahu. Sudah dapat di pastikan jika program game tersebut dapat di lemyapkannya begitu saja, atau mungkin melalukan rewind sesuai dengan sistem yang terdapat dalam game._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao benar-benar takjub dengan kastil milik jendral tampan yang di ketahuinya sering di panggil Top itu. Mengagumi berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh subur dan lebat di sekitaran kastil, dengan berbagai warna dan jenis yang menyejukan mata. Dan di bandingkan dengan kastil milik pria yang mirip dengan Ayahnya, kastip milik Top ini terkesan lebih menarik dengan konsep unik yang di angkat.

Bangunan yang di gunakan sebagai kediaman lelaki super tampan itu bercat oranye selayaknya matahari senja yang indah, tanpa adanya menara ataupun kubah berujung lancip, memiliki banyak jendela, serta pilarnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran menarik yang mengandung unsur seni tinggi. Kastil yang lebih hidup dengan pajangan lukisan serra barang-barang antik yang kuno, belum lagi Top adalah pria ramah yang sepanjang jalan terus mengajaknya mengobrol. Membuatnya merasa aman dan tenang karena tak lagi di hadapkan dengan orang-orang 'berbahaya'.

Dan kini si cantik Huang itu berada di sebuah ruangan besar yang di ketahuinya bukan aula utama bangunan tersebut, karena ruangan ini terasa cukup hangat dengan gelaran permadani bergambar _peacock_ yang super lembut di telapak kakinya, lalu sebuah meja panjang bercat hitam yang di lengkapi dengan kursi-kursi dengan sandaran tinggi yang elegan, lalu perapian kuno yang sejurus dengan letak meja panjang tersebut, dan jangan lupakan banyaknya hidangan yang tertata rapih diatas meja, yang membuat perutnya yang semula tenang menjadi sedikit ribut.

 _ **Tentu saja Tao lapar, sejak awal malah. Dan ia hanya menikmati sebungkus permen yang di dapatnya secara ajaib di saku celananya.**_

Dan Tao merasa dirinya sangat beruntung bertemu dengan Top yang baik hati telah menolongnya, pria tampan dengan pipi tirus serta rahang tegas itu baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan seorang wanita bertubuh mungil berpakaian _chiongsam_ , dan rambut ungu yang bergaya _twintail_ yang berjalan mengikuti lelaki tampan itu.

"Tao, sebaiknya kau membersihkan tubuhmu dulu. Pasti sangat tidak nyaman dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti itu ' _kan_?"

Tao menunduk memperhatikan bajunya yang basah dan melekat erat di tubuhnya. Menarik sedikit kerah bajunya, melihat ke tubuhnya, lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan tepat menatap pada sepasang mata abu-abu Top yang tak melepas sosoknya.

"Ya...rasanya agak lengket..." ia mengguman. Tak berniat mengungkapkannya secara langsung pada pria yang sudah menolongnya itu.

Top tersenyum tipis, "Bersihkan dirimu dulu, pelayan ku yang akan memgantarmu" ujarnya, mengedikkan kepalanya pada wanita mungil yang berdiri patuh di belakangnya. Dan wanita itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan pada Tao yang kini mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Mari, saya akan mengantar anda Tuan" wanita itu masih membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Tao menggigit bibirnya kecil. "Tapi...apa tidak merepotkan?" keraguan yang terpancar di mata lugunya itu semakin membuatnya menggemaskan, terlebih saat mengerjapkan mata.

"Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya kau betah dalam kondisi basah kuyup dan tubuh lengket begitu?" Top berjalan mendekat, kearah pearapian yang menyala, mengambil sebuah pernak-pernik jam pasir yang terbuat dari kaca, dengan pasir berwarna _light blue_ yang indah. Meletakkan posisi jam pasir unik tersebut dengan tegak dan membuat pasirnya mulai berjatuhan menghitung waktu yang terlewat.

Kepala Tao terangguk pelan, "Baiklah" senyum tipisnya mengembang, memperlihatkan pipi yang menggembil lucu.

Top menrentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, _gesture_ mempersilhakan Tao untuk beranjak dari hadapannya dengan senyum tipis di bibir tipisnya. Dan wanita ber- _twintail_ yang menjadi pelayan di kastilnya membimbing langkah Tao yang terlihat ragu, hingga _archoal_ gelapnya berkilat aneh ketika mengarah pada bongkahan bulat seksi pantat Tao yang tercetak jelas di celananya yang basah. Mencetak sebuah senyum seringai yang terselubung di wajah super tampannya.

Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu membalikkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati meja makan yang sudah tersedia banyak hidangan. Meraih sebuah gelas kristal berisi cairan berwarna hijau muda bening, memutar kaki panjang gelas kristal tersebut, kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya ke depan, pada sebuah simbol bunga lotus besar yang berwarna oranye, bersanding dengan sepasang pedang yang di gantungkan pada dinding di setiap sisi simbol bunga itu.

Setelah si cantik Tao selesai membersihkan tubuh dan mengganti pakiannya yang entah bagaimana bisa dapat seketika menjadi bersih, rapih dan harum. Masih pakaian yang sama, setelan _sailor_ _navy_ yang menarik di tubuhnya. Ia kembali ke Ruang Makan dimana Top menunggunya sambil membaca sebuah buku saku, yang berdiri di depan perapian. Dan lelaki tampan itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat, dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

Tao memang mengakui jika lelaki yang di panggilnya Top itu sangat baik dan hangat, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa dengan mudah menerima semua pemberian pria tampan itu. Seperti saat Top mengajaknya untuk menyantap makanan bersama, dan dirinya menggenggam garpu serta pisaunya dengan ragu. Dan seolah dapat mengetahui isi kepala Tao, lelaki itu terkekeh geli dengan ketakutan serta kecurigaan Tao.

Yah cukup wajar, karena si cantik Huang itu sudah dua kali mengalami kejadian yang menakutkan yang di dapatnya dari kedua jendral sebelumnya.

Dan akhirnya karena tak tahan akan suara perutnya yang semakin anarkis, serta Top yang meyakinkan dirinya jika makanan-makanan itu aman. Iapun mulai menggunakan garpu dan pisaunya untuk memotong steak yang terhidang di hadapannya. Di selingi obrolan ringan yang di dominasi oleh Top, dengan reaksi polos dan ekspresi lugu Tao, membuat pria tampan berwajah tegas itu beberapa kali tertawa.

 _ **Siapapun akan jatuh cinta dengan keluguan yang di milikinya...**_

"Jika _Omega_ tahu aku menampung _survivor_ yang bermasalah di kastilku, bisa di pastikan dia akan sangat marah" Top memulai obrolan yang lebih sensitif, sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpunya karena kondisi piring yang telah kosong.

Tao mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan, tangannya yang menggenggam sendok dan garpu terkulai lemas. "Tapi aku bukan Edison yang kalian cari" ucapnya menatap Top dengan memelas. Bahkan tatapannya yang seperti _puppy_ itu nyaris membuat Top tertawa.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? _Omega_ bisa mendengarmu meski dia tidak berada disini, jadi lebih baik berhati-hatilah jika berbicara" Top meraih gelas kristalnya, menunjuk Tao sekilas lalu menegak airnya.

"Tapi sungguh! Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku berada disini!" Tao berusaha meyakinkan lelaki tampan itu. Top menyeringai geli, seraya meletakkan gelas kristalnya kembali.

"Kalau kau bukan Edison, lalu dimana dia?" Top melipat tangannya diatas meja, menatap jenaka pemuda berseragam _sailor_ yang duduk semeja dengannya.

"Mana ku tahu. Sungguh aku bukan orang yang kalian cari, apa semirip itu denganku?"

Lelaki tampan itu mengangguk. "Kalian tidak mirip, memang kaulah Edison"

"Sungguh aku bukan dia!"

Top menghela nafas kasar, dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang. "Asal kau tahu. _Omega_ tidak pernah memburu _survivor_ ciptaannya sendiri. Jadi berhati-hatilah jika bicara" tatapannya terlihat tajam, membuat Tao duduk tidak nyaman di kursinya.

"Tapi aku bukan Edison yang kalian semua maksut. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku terperangkap di tempat aneh ini"

"Kau ingin aku percaya?" Top melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Sungguh aku tidak berbohong. Aku ingin cepat terbangun dan mengakhiri mimpi aneh ini"

"Mimpi?" satu alis panjangnya terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

Tao meremas celananya di bagian paha. "Aku sedang bermain _game_ , dan tiba-tiba aku mengantuk. Dan saat ini aku sedang bermimpi"

"Menurudmu aku akan percaya dengan hal konyol seperti itu?"

Pemuda cantik itu mendesah kesal. Top bangkit berdiri, menyimpan kedua tangannya yang bertautan di belakang tubuhnya, dan mengarahkan kaki panjangnya mendekati kursi tempat si cantik Huang itu duduk. Tao sendiri mendadak gugup saat lelaki tampan bak titisan Dewa Yunani itu berdiri di samping kanan kursinya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepian meja.

"Aku penasaran. Apa karena hal itu _Omega_ memburu mu dan memerintahkan Justin juga Xiaoming menangkap mu?"

Kedua Jendral itu tentunya tak memberi kenangan baik untuk ingatan serta tubuh Tao, karena begitu kedua nama itu di sebut, membuat tubuh pemuda cantik itu menegang. Dan Top tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak menyadari keanehan itu, dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum aneh.

"Biasanya _Omega_ akan melenyapkan _survivor_ yang membangkang. Tapi kenapa denganmu tidak?" ia merendahkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tao. "Kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang berkesan?" sengaja berbisik dan merendahkan suaranya. Tao bergedik geli, karena nafas hangat Top terasa menyapu permukaan kulit tengkuknya.

Tao segera saja menggeser tubuhnya menjauh, lalu bangkit berdiri dan menjaga jarak pada Top yang masih menatapnya dengan kilatan aneh. Tapi kemudian lelaki tampan itu menegakkan tubuhnya, dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana, berjalan ke sisi meja yang lain.

"Seperti apa _Omega_?" Tao bertanya ragu. Memperhatikan Top yang baru saja meraih piring yang terisi penuh sejenis kue dengan warna yang mencolok. Lelaki itu mengangkat piring kue tersebut, tampak sedang berpikir kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu sosok sebenarnya dari _Omega_ " jawabnya, melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Berputar, mendekati Tao yang masih berdiri sambil meremas-remas tangannya gelisah. "Mau?" Top menyodorkan sepiring kue di hadapan Tao yang menatapnya bingung.

Mengabaikan tawaran kue yang tersodor di hadapannya, Tao kembali bertanya.

"Jadi anda tidak tahu seperti apa _Omega_? Anda tidak pernah bertatap muka dengannya?"

Top mengambil sebuah kue berwarna hijau terang, menggigitnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. "Pernah. Tapi kami para Jendral tidak pernah bisa mengingat seperti apa sosok _Omega_ "

Tao menundukkan kepalanya lesu, tidak tahu lagi harus berharap seperti apa. Dan dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa tidak terbangun juga, apa Ayahnya belum pulang dan mengecek kamarnya?

Yang terpenting. Sampai berapa lama dirinya akan terjebak di dalam mimpinya yang aneh ini?

"Tidak mau? Ini kue terenak di Helios, ku jamin pasti kau belum mencobanya jika mengingat cerita karanganmu tadi" Top melahap potongan terakhir kuenya. Mengangkat piring kue tersebut lebih tinggi, dan membuat Tao meliriknya.

Pemuda Huang itu mengerutkan dahinya melihat kue kering tersebut. Mengambilnya sekeping, dan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam ketika mengamati kue berwarna _baby blue_ tersebut. Bentuk kue yang mirip seperti cangkang kerang dengan dengan belahan di tengahnya yang mirip seperti bekas cubitan.

"Kalian mengkonsumsi _fortune cookies_?" tanyanya, beralih menatap Top yang baru saja meletakkan piring kue tersebut kembali diatas meja.

" _Fortune cookies_?" lelaki tampan itu mengulang bingung. Tao menganggk.

"Ya, di tempat ku kue ini di sebut _fortune cookies_ , dan warnanya seharusnya kuning keemasan"

Top tertawa kecil. "Ya ya ya, baiklah. Anggap saja semua apa yang kau katakan benar" kembali menyilangkan tangannya di dada, ia menatap Tao geli.

Pemuda itu merengut lucu, dan tak urung menggigit kue di tangannya. Namun sampai separuh ia memakannya, dirinya tak menemukan kertas ramalan yang seharusnya berada di dalam kue, dan hal itu mrmbuatnya bingung. Sementara Top sendiri tak lepas memperhatikan tingkah lucu Tao yang sedang mengangkat kue yang tersisa separuh itu tinggi-tinggi, dan mengintip ke dalam kue dari celah bekas gigitan. Membuatnya menyeringai geli.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanyanya. Tao menurunkan kembali tangannya, sekilas menoleh pada lelaki tampan itu kemudian memeriksa kuenya lagi.

"Kertas ramalan, seharusnya ada di dalam kue" jawabnya lugu. Dan tampak tak puas karena tak mendapatkan kertas ramalannya.

"Oh? Kau berharap mendapatkan kertas ramalan?"

Si manis itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja. _Fortune cookies_ tanpa kertas ramalan bukan kue keberuntungan namanya" bibirnya mengerucut lucu, membuat perhatian Top teralih pada bibir kucing berwarna segar itu.

Tao melahap potongan terakhir kue keringnya, dengan pipi menggembung ia menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya agar bersih dari remahan kue. Top yang melihat sisa remahan di sudut bibir si cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membersihkan remahan kue yang menurutnya menganggu. Sukses membuat Tao menegang, gugup akan tindakan dan perhatian Top yang menbuatnya tak nyaman.

 _ **Lelaki itu memang tampan, sifatnya memang ramah. Tapi tak lantas membuatnya melupakan perlakuan tak pantas 2 Jendral sebelumnya...**_

"Kurasa kau benar, _fortune cookies_ tanpa kertas ramalan tidak lagi menjadi kue keberuntungan" ucapnya, mengunci tatapan matanya pada sepasang keping kelam Tao yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Tao tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba kedua kakinya kehilangan tenaga untuk berpijak, tubuhnya lemas, dan kedua matanya terasa sangat berat untuk tetap terjaga. Ia tersengal, mendapati nafasnya yang menjadi berat dan putus-putus, bahkan pandangan matanya mulai memburam. Hingga tubuhnya terasa melayang, dan sepasang tangan besar menangkap pinggangnya dengan usapam kecil yang membuat hatinya bergejolak.

"Benar-benar _fortune cookies_ ya" Top menyeringai kecil. Dengan mudah ia meraih pinggang Tao ke udara dan mendaratkannya tepat di pundak kanannya.

Tao merasa tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, matanya memang sudah tertutup karena tak tahan dengan rasa berat di kelopak matanya. Masih memiliki kesadaran yang cukup baik, ia mendengar pintu Ruang Makan tersebut dibuka dan terdengar suara seorang wanita.

 _ **"Semuanya sudah siap Tuan. Namun anda harus berhati-hati karena virus hanya bisa mengacaukan program untuk sementara"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Merasakan penat karena pekerjaan yang tidak kunjung selesai, ia menggantungkan headphone yang semula terpasang di kepalanya menjadi menggantungkannya di leher. Merenggangkan otot sejenak, dan meluruskan kedua kakinya di bawah meja kerja, tanpa menghentikan pekerjaan kesepuluh jarinya, sesekali meraup mouse yang berada di sisi tangan kanannya. Dengan pandangan fokus pada layar monitor, tangan kirinya bergerak meraih sebuah cangkir hitam yang tersedia di sisi kiri mejanya. Dengan akurat mendaratkan tepian cangkir di bibirnya, namun tak ada satu cairan pun yang masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya._

 _Mengangkat satu alisnya, ia menunduk menatap ke dalam cangkir kopinya yang telah kosong. Maka dengan helaan nafas panjang ia berdiri enggan, setelah meletakkan headphone nya diatas meja, ia berjalan kearah sebuah mesin coffee maker teronggok di sudut ruangan. Melakukannya dengan cepat, tanpa menambahkan gula, sambil mengaduk kopinya dengan sebuah sendok metal kecil, ia kembali ke kursinya._

 _Sambil menyeruput cairan hitam pekat di dalam cangkir itu perlahan, ia menggulirkan matanya dari layar monitor di hadapannya pada layar laptop yang tampaknya mengalami gangguan. Karena tampilan virtual yang seharusnya menunjukkan sosok Tao, tiba-tiba di rusak oleh tampilan garis-garis hitam putih, serta tampilan yang terputus-putus. Persis seperti sebuah rekaman video rusak, dan ia segera meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan tergesa di meja sampai menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras._

 _Menarik kursi ergonomic nya lebih dekat, jari-jari panjangnya menari diatas keyboard laptop dengan kernyitan pada alus tebalnya. Tak suka dengan apa yang terjadi oleh programnya, ia nyaris melempar laptop tersebut jika tidak ingat jika Tao masih terperangkap di dalam sana._

 _"Baik. Ingin menantang ku rupanya" ia mendesis marah. Mengeraskan garis rahangnya yang tegas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak ada _survivor_ yang mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa di Helios" melepas pakaian bagian atas.

"Dan hal ini tentu membuatku, Justin dan Xiaoming heran" beralih mendarat di tepian celana yang masih terpasang rapih.

"Maka saat _Omega_ menginginkan sesuatu berada di hadapannya, maka ada sesuatu yang spesial pada apa yang dia inginkan" tersenyum, melihat pekerjaannya yang selesai dengan baik.

Sesuai harapan.

"Dan kurasa Justin dan Xiaoming tidak salah kalau mencari tahu apa ada sesuatu di dalam dirimu" menumpukan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh ramping di bawahnya, dan membawa wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah manis serta cantik yang kini memerah karena suatu hal.

Lelaki tampan itu menyeringai licik, menyusuri kulit langsat halus Tao yang berbaring tak berdaya di bawah tubuhnya dengan kelima jari tangan kanannya, dengan tatapan yang di selimuti kabut nafsu yang pekat, membuat nafasnya yang semula tenang menjadi memburu karena menelan bulat-bulat pemandangan indah si pemuda Edison yang berhasil dibuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Tao tidak kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Dirinya masih dapat dengan jelas merasakan ketika tubuhnya di angkut dari Ruang Makan, merasakan saat Top membaringkannya dengan tergesa di ruangan yang lain, namun karena pandangan matanya sedikit buram karena pengaruh entah apa yang sudah membuat tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Tapi rasanya sungguh asing, tubuhnya terasa begitu panas dengan rasa aneh yang membuat tubuhnya berkeringat. Belum lagi sesuatu yang menggelitik bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tepat di lubang analnya. Dan dirinya tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan tubuhnya.

Nafas Tao tersengal, dadanya naik-turun cepat seperti tak cukup meraup oksigen yang sedari tadi telah memenuhi rongga paru-parunya yang seperti mengempis. Kaki dan pinggulnya bergerak gelisah, berusaha mengusap leher jenjangnya yang terasa agak panas, tapi yang ada kedua tangannya di rengkuh oleh dua tangan lain yang berukuran lebih besar. Menggerakkan kepalanya lemah, berusaha menolak perlakuan aneh pada tubuhnya yang membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Dan sentuhan itu juga membuat dirinya risih serta jijik.

Tapi sekuat apapun dirinya berusaha membuka mata, yang ada kelopak matanya semakin terasa berat dan membuatnya panik. Dan sungguh, bukan rintihan atau desahan mengundang yang ingin di lontarkannya, tapi karena lidahnya yang terasa kelu dan mati rasa. Sedikitpun ia tidak bisa menggerakkan lidahnya, yang akhirnya hanya desisan nakal yang meluncur dari celah bibir kecilnya yang tak mau menutup.

"Mmhhh...hhhh..." Tao menggelengkan kepalanya lemah saat merasakan kedua tangannya di ikat oleh sebuah kain dengan cukup kuat.

 _Tidak! Apa yang mau kau lakukan!?_

Top tersenyum puas melihat ketidak berdayaan Tao yang hanya bisa menggeliat kecil terkesan lemas di bawah tubuhnya. Mengesampingkan jika si cantik Huang itu berusaha menolak, ia mengusap leher jenjang Tao perlahan, seolah sedang merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit langsat tanpa cacat itu di permukaan tangannya. Membuat Tao merintih lebih, dan semakin melebarkan seringai jahatnya yang sialnya membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Kau hanya harus menikmatinya sayang" bisiknya, kemudian memberikan jilatan sensual di telinga kiri Tao.

"Aahhh~ ahhh...hhh..." si manis menjauhkan kepalanya tanpa tenaga. Top hanya terkekeh melihat penolakan sia-sia pemuda di bawahnya itu.

Bibir kecil seperti kucing yang merah merekah, nafas memburu yang membuat dadanya bergak naik-turun dengan menggoda, wajah cantik yang memerah, tubuh telanjang seksi yang sudah terbalur bulir-bulir keringat yang menambah kadar keseksiannya, penis yang mulai terbangun, dan kedua kaki jenjang yang siap untuk di renggangkan. Top tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjilat bibirnya lapar, segera saja ia melucuti pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

 _Tidak! Ku mohon jangan! Siapapun tolong aku!_

"Nnhhh...hhhh...mmhhh..." Tao bergerak gelisah. Meski nyatanya ia hanya bisa menggeliat kecil yang sangat nakal dan sensual.

Pemuda Huang itu ketakutan ketika berhasil membuka matanya, dan meski sangat sedikit(bahkan tak terlihat matanya terbuka), ia dapat melihat nafsu yang amat besar di dalam pekatnya _archoal_ Top yang seolah akan memakannya habis tanpa sisa. Dan Tao memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mata, kali ini lebih erat. Dengan mata yang mulai terasa panas, ia merasakan sentuhan di pinggangnya. Ia ingin memekik, tapi lagi-lagi yang meluncur hanyalah rintihan yang di sertai desahan.

Sungguh dirinya tidak tahu darimana suara-suara seperti itu meluncur. Ia kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri, baik mulut dan tubuhnya mengkhianati perintah otak sera hatinya. Ini buruk, Tao tahu itu. Hingga ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang mulai meleleh keluar dari sudut matanya.

 _Kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku!? Ku mohon hentikan!_

Top merendahkan kepalanya untuk menyapa kulit langsat nan halus Tao dengan lidah hangatnya yang bergerak sensual dari leher hingga ke bahu. Lelaki tampan itu menyesap tiap inchi kulit Tao yang terasa menyenangkan di lidah dan mulutnya, sambil mengoperasikan kedua tangannya dengan baik dan akurat menyusuri tubuh bagian bawah Tao. Membuat si cantik itu mendesah lirih, dan nafas yang semakin berat.

"Ngghhh~~ n- _no_...aahh~" Tao mencengkram udara kosong, menekan segala gejolak aneh yang merangsang tubuhnya.

Top benar-benar menyukai rasa tubuh Tao yang memabukkan. Bahkan ia tak segan menyeka bulir keringat si cantik itu dan mencecapnya dengan baik pada lidah terlatihnya, kemudian mencecap lebih banyak lagi, memberikam hisapan serta gigitan kecil dan menciptakan _mark_ yang begitu menonjol. Selagi tangan jari-jari tangan kirinya sibuk meraba perut datar Tao, dan tangan kirinya ia simpan di bawah tubuh Tao, tepat di bongkahan pantat bulatnya yang membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Kau seksi sekali sayang~" kembali menjilati daun telinga Tao, sambil mengigit-gigitnya ringan. Sukses membuat Tao bergidik tanpa daya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Aahhh~" Tao benar-benar sama sekali tidak berniat membuat lelaki tampan bagai titisan Dewa itu semakin bergairah memperkosanya.

Ya, tentu saja. Karena Tao tidak dalam kesadaran yang penuh, terlebih hal ini sangat di sengaja. Tentu saja masuk dalam kategori pemerkosaan bukan?

Top meremas-remas penuh nafsu bongakahan bulat yang kenyal tersebut, selagi bibirnya meraup bibir kucing Tao yang belum ia jamah. Melahapnya dengan rakus hingga membuat si cantik mengerang tertahan. Ciuman yang kasar dan sangat menuntut, Top memanglah bukan seseorang yang penyabar, jadi setelah puas menghisap kuat bibir atas dan bawah Tao, ia segera menggiti bibir itu dan membuat pemiliknya memekik kaget, otomatis jalannya pun terbuka lebar.

"Mmmhh~ nggghhh~" Tao berusaha memprotes. Kedua tangannya yang diikat diatas kepalanya membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang masih tersimpan, ia berusaha melepaskan ciuman kasar itu dengan menggeleng-nggelengkan kepala ke kiri-kanan agar ciuman itu terlepas. Tapi Top terlalu ahli untuk di lawan, lelaki tampan itu dapat dengan mudah membuat Tao menuruti keinginannya. Karena tangan kanannya yang semula asyik meraba dan mengelus sekitar perut dan pinggang Tao, kini telah berada di selangkangan si cantik Huang itu.

"Nnnnhh..." Tao kehilangan kendali. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan sentuhan nakal Top di bawah tubuhnya.

Panas. Tubuhnya terasa semakin panas, dan Tao tidak bisa menahan degup detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Usapan nakal di selangkangannya itu semakin ke tengah dan membuat tubuhnya menegang seketika saat merasakan tangan besar Top telah berada di penisnya yang telah tegak berdiri. Tao mendesah hebat meski teredam oleh ciuman, tak peduli jika genangan sungai kecil meleleh keluar dari sudut mulutnya. Entah saliva milik siapa. Dan Top semakin gencar mengklaim rongga mulutnya yang terasa penuh oleh lidah mereka berdua serta saliva yang bertukar.

Top sangat bergairah meremas pantat bulat Tao yang kenyal, sesekali mencubit pantat menggemaskan itu kemudian kembali mengusapnya dengan sayang. Di iringi suara decakan antara lidah yang mencecap saliva, ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan lidah terjulur, dan tanpa jijik menjilat lelehan saliva yang merembes keluar entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya di sudut bibir Tao yang bengkak.

"Uuuhh~~ t-tangan muuhhh~ aahh!" kepalanya mengehentak begitu penisnya di remas kuat oleh tangan besar Top.

"Seperti ini _hm_? Ingin segera _cum_?" Top bertanya menggoda. Tao mengangguk tanpa sadar.

Masih memejamkan mata, desahannya makin hebat ketika lelaki tampan itu benar-benar mengerjai penisnya dengan terampil. Dan tamparan kecil baik di paha maupun pantatnya, membuat gairahnya yang mau tak mau telah terpancing semakin melambung. Penisnya di kocok sangat terampil, dan merasa jika puncaknya akan segera tiba. Membiarkan tubuhnya bergetar karena lonjakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat ketika siluet wajah tampan itu kembali muncul di benaknya.

"Agghh~~ ahh~" Tao mengernyit nyaris tak terlihat diantara desahannya. Memekik lantang yang di iringi erangan kenikmatan kemudian saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah melingkupi penisnya yang hampir memuntahkan laharnya.

Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman saat siluet wajah seseorang itu semakin jelas terlihat.

Lelaki yang tampan. Dengan _background_ langit malam bertaburan bintang dan benda-benda galaksi yang bersinar indah, siluet wajah itu seperti garis rasi bintang yang terbentuk sempurna bercahaya. Garis-garis yang tegas, beserta kerlipan cahaya bintang yang indah, membentuk sebuah wajah seorang lelaki yang memiliki sorot mata teramat tajam, bibirnya tebal, dan wajah yang terkesan datar. Wajah lelaki itu tampak tak begitu bersahabat, dan ia tidak mengenalinya.

"Aahh~~ aahh! Khhh~" Tao masih menggeliat keenakan karena Top belum menggentikan aksinya mengulum penisnya.

Tao tidak bisa berpikir. Tubuhnya bergejolak hebat dengan sentuhan Top, sementara hati dan otaknya menolak semuanya. Ia tersiksa, berpikir sungguh tak memiliki harga diri. Kenapa dirinya bisa semudah itu di jebak dan mendapat perlakuan yang sama, membuat matanya selalu berair karena air mata. Dan lelehan yang kekuar dari sudut matanya benar-benar tidak bisa di bendung kala menjemput putih.

Tubuhnya tersentak hebat dengan punggung yang melengkung, rintihan dan desahan yang meluncur tanpa henti dari belah bibirnya yang merah dan bengkak. Dan siluet lelaki asing itu tak juga hilang, kini terasa menatapnya tajam dengan kedua keping gelap. Tanpa sadar meremas udara kosong ketika menyadari jika wajah dan mata itu menunjukkan amarah yang sangat besar.

"S-siap..aahh~~ ahh!" lirihnya berujung dengan rintihan mengundang.

Siluet wajah lelaki tampan itu tak kunjung hilang. Dan semakin lama wajah tampannya terasa begitu nyata, dan tatapannya yang tajam seperti dapat menembus ke dalam otaknya. Sungguh Tao tidak mengenalnya, lalu kenapa wajah itu tiba-tiba muncul?

Atau...oh! Apakah hal ini juga salah satu tipu daya Top?

Terkesan tak sabaran, dan memang ia tidak ingin berlama-lama hanya untuk membuat Tao menggeliat, karena apa yang di inginkannya telah ada di depan mata. Top merenggangkan kedua kaki mulus Tao dengan mudah, sambil meremas-remas paha berisi si cantik Huang itu dan membutnya kembali merintih dengan tubuh yang lebih lemas karena telah klimaks pertamanya.

"Ngghhh...b-berhen...tiihh~ ahh~" menggit bibirnya kuat kemudian. Menahan desahan akan sentuhan sensual tangan terampil Top di pahanya.

Top hanya ingin mendapatkan kepuasannya segera, tak peduli jika pemuda yang di ketahuinya sebagai Edison itu menolak dan memintanya untuk berhenti. Dirinya harus mendapatkan kepuasaan itu sekarang juga, karena lubang merah muda yang berkedut-kedut milik Tao telah tersaji di depan matanya, dengan erat menyimpan kedua kaki jenjang si cantik itu di bahunya. Kemudian menjulurkan lidah menyapa lubang lucu tersebut, dan membuat Tao bergetar hebat.

"Aahh~~ mmmhhh~ ss _s-stop_ hh~ aahh" menengadahkan kepalanya, dengan nafas yang semakin memburu. Ia merasakan geli di bagian pintu lubangnya, dan tanpa sadar menggoyangkan pinggulnya agar rasa geli dan nikmat itu hilang.

Tao hanya terlalu polos. Ia tidak tahu jika tindakannya itu semakin membuat Top bersemangat mengerjai lubangnya, dan lelaki itu baru saja memasukkan ujung lidahnya ke dalam lubang Tao yang berkedut seperti minta untuk segera diisi. Dan lidahnya bekerja dengan sangat baik, menusuk-nusuk lubang sempit Tao dan memberikan jilatan basah yang sensual.

"Rasamu manis sekali sayang~" Top semakin erat mencengkram paha kencang Tao, menempatkan lubang kecil yang berkedut-kedut itu tepat di depan penis besarnya yang teracung tegak.

"Aahh...n- _no_... _please_ ーAAAAAHHHH!"

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna, bibirnya menganga dengan wajah nemerah padam. Sorot matanya sarat akan rasa kesakitan yang teramat sangat akibat dari gerakan tiba-tiba Top yang menghujam lubangnya dengan benda tumpul yang sangat keras dan berukuran amat besar. Seperti ikan yang menggelepar, dadanya terasa di himpit benda besar yang membuatnya tidak bisa menarik nafas, dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang berpusat pada lubang analnya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Tao menangis di iringi dan erangan kesakitan, terisak ketika Top dengan tak sabar semakin mendorong penisnya masuk dengan tak berperasaan. Lubang analnya seperti di robek paksa dan di koyak secara sadis dengan benda tumpul itu. Tak mengindahkan teriakan lemahnya yang meminta agar lelaki itu mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Top justru semakin bersemangat untuk menaklukkan Tao yang semakin kesakitan ketika ia mulai bergerak.

"Oh _god_... _so tight_ ~ ohh!" Top menengadahkan wajahnya, dengan mata tertutup dan mulut terbuka yang sibuk meracau akan betapa ketatnya lubang anal Tao yang berhasil di tembusnya.

"Aahh! P- _please_ ehh~ b-berhentiihh~ aahh! Oh!" Tao merintih lebih jelas, tak kuasa menahan air matanya karena rasa sakit yang tak kunjung reda.

" _Fuck_!" Tao mengeram rendah. Menggoyangkan pinggulnya lebih cepat saat lubang hangat Tao meremas-remas penisnya erat. "Kau ketat sekali Edison~ hhhh~" cengkramannya pada paha Tao menguat.

Si cantik Huang memejamkan matanya makin erat, tak kuasa melawan pinggulnya yang ikut bergoyang seirama dengan hujaman penis besar Top yang sepertinya tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Ia mendengar lelaki itu mengeram dan mengumpat, mengucapkan kata-kata kotor dan menampar pipi pantat bulatnya agar dirinya mengerang.

Tubuhnya berguncang hebat, sesuai dengan hujaman penis Top yang semakin menggila, membuat tubuhnya bergejolak dan memberikan respon yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Nafasnya tersengal dan putus-putus, nyaris tak bisa merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya lagi ketika lubangnya berkedut semakin sering yang di iringi dengan erangan kenikmatan Top. Saat kedua tangan pria itu memegani pinggangnya erat, saat itulah Tao merasakan benda di dalam lubangnya semakin mengembang dan lubangnya tak berhenti berkedut.

Dan lagi-lagi siluet wajah itu muncul dalam benaknya.

Wajah pria tampan yang entah kenapa membuat rasa aneh dan nikmat yang menghujam tubuhnya sedikit teralihkan.

Tao tak mengenal wajah lelaki itu. Ia yakin. Tapi mengapa wajah itu selalu muncul?

"Aku hampir...aahhh~ _shit_!" ucapan yang berakhir dengan erangan frustasi karena kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Menghempaskan Tao pada lamunan kecilnya akan siluet wajah lelaki asing yang seperti tengah mengawasinya. Si cantik itu membelalak lebar, dadanya membusung tatkala hendak menjemput puncak untuk yang kedua kalinya, mendadak pemandangan langit-langit ruangan yang bernuansa langit jingga dan hiasan _chandelier_ mewah yang tergantung berubah menjadi buram. Berusaha untuk tetap tersadar, dan merasa jika matanya baik-baik saja, keningnya berkerut samar saat keburaman itu berubah menjadi warna abu-abu dan langit-langit ruangan serta _chandelier_ lenyap begitu saja.

Tao tak lagi merasakan tubuhnya yang berguncang karena hujaman penis Top di lubangnya. Sekelilingnya menjadi abu-abu pekat, seperti berputar cepat dan membuat bayangan hitam yang jauh lebih pekat seolah mendekat. Tao tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hingga matanya terasa berat, dan hal terakhir yang tertangkap matanya adalah bayangan hitam pekat yang runtuh seperti sebuah gedung lapuk yang terkena gempa. Hingga semuanya mendadak gelap gulita.

Si pemuda Huang kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hitam yang pekat perlahan mengelupas layaknya cat dinding yang termakan usia, mengelupas perlahan dari dinding yang mulai rubuh tanpa suara. Tanpa debuman layaknya sebuah bangunan yang runtuh, dan _chandelier_ indah yang menggantung di langit-langit pun lenyap begitu saja layaknya asap yang di hembus angin. Ruangan itu seperti berputar ketika bayang-bayang hitam pekat yang mengelupas beterbangan menjadi sebuah pusaran angin yang berputar melingkar.

Berputar menggulung udara di sekitarnya dan terbang mendekat pada sosok Tao yang tak sadarkan diri melayang di udara. Karena tempat yang menjadi alasnya juga ikut lenyap bersama ruangan yang kini perlahan kembali pulih dengan material bangunan yang kembali ke tempat asalnya, namun dengan pemandangan dan suasana yang berbeda. Tak lagi ruangan tertutup yang monoton, melainkan ruang yang penuh biru.

Pusaran hitam itu berhenti tepat di bawah sosok Tao yang berbalut pakaian sailor _navy_ nya yang kehilangan kesadaran, dengan kedua tangan dan kepala yang menggantung di udara. Pusaran hitam tersebut perlahan mereda, menjelma menjadi sepasang kaki berbalut celana hitam, menapak di permukaan yang beralaskan setumpuk kelopak bunga berbagai warna namun di dominasi merah membara yang menjadikan ruangan menakjubkan itu menjadi lebih hangat dan romantis. Di mulai dari sepasang kaki panjang yang kemudian merambat keatas, membentuk pinggul, pinggang, sepasan tangan, dada, hingga keujung helai rambut berwarna _oil_.

Perpaduan helai hitam murni dengan semburat merah pudar yang cenderung ke oranye, namun lebih pekat dan gelap.

Pusaran hitam itu berubah menjadi sosok yang semula duduk di depan monitor dan setumpuk pekerjaan. Lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan alis tebal yang tertekuk marah dan wajah dingin kaku yang tak bersahabat, tangannya yang besar terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, menatap lurus ke depan dengan sepasang keping emas yang berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Meski nyatanya pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya sulit untuk di tolak oleh orang awam.

Memejamkan mata menyembunyikan keping emasnya yang indah, mengatur nafas yang awalnya memburu, dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Kemudian mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya keatas, menatap lekap tubuh Tao yang masih melayang di udara. Hingga mengangkat satu tangannya keatas, dengan gerakan perlahan turun, membuat tubuh si cantik Huang itu juga perlahan melayang turun. Tanpa menganggu damainya ia terpejam, hingga tubuh yang terbalut indah dengan _sailor_ itu mendarat lembut diatas tumpukan kelopak mawar berbagai warna.

Lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam itu memaku tatapan matanya pada wajah manis nan damai Tao yang tak terganggu sedikit pun. Merasa jika berbagai warna mawar sangat cocok dengan keindahan yang di miliki pemuda Huang itu, meluluhkan kemarahan yang membuatnya harus menghancurkan semua yang ada. Meski nyatanya butuh waktu tidak sebentar menciptakan Dunia virtual, mengharuskannya melakukan _rewind_ akan peristiwa yang membuatnya sangat sangat amat marah.

Bahkan dirinya tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menghancurkan seluruh isi Dunia virtual ciptaannya, dan menjadikan semua itu ruangan baru yang sangat indah.

Di dominasi biru yang merupakan warna kesukaan Tao.

Lelaki itu tampan meski wajahnya cukup dingin dan tak bersahabat. Lelaki yang tak pernah merendahkan diri bahkan di hadapan Tuhan sekalipun, kini menekuk lututnya diatas kelopak bunga mawar, dan membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada Tao yang berbaring dengan nyaman. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh pipi halus Tao, merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit langsat yang indah itu, dan bergulir ke bibirnya yang merekah merah layaknya kelopak mawar.

Sentuhan lembut penuh kehati-hatian itu nyatanya menjadi pemicu terbukanya kedua mata Tao secara perlahan. Menyuguhkan sepasang mutiara hitam berkilau yang sempat tersembunyi, melemparkan kilaunya yang belum sepenuhnya fokus pada langit-langit ruangan yang bergelombang layaknya air laut yang tergulung. Biru yang indah, dengan makhkuk bersirip warna-warni yang berenang tepat diatasnya.

Pemandangan yang mampu memulihkan kesadarannya yang terombang-ambing. Birunya air serta penghuni lautan yang tepat berada diatasnya membuatnya tercekat dengan mata yang terbuka lebih lebar. Seolah tak percaya, ia segera bangkit duduk dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi tubuhnya. Namun karena merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di jangkauan tangannya, ia pun menunduk cepat, tertegun begitu melihat jika dirinya duduk diatas tumpukan helai kelopak mawar yang indah.

Tak memiliki kesempatan akan mengamati lebih lama banyaknya kelopak bunga di sekitarnya, Tao di kagetkan dengan sentuhan lembut di pipinya oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Kepalanya tertoleh cepat ke sisi kanannya, dan membuat sepasang mutiara hitamnya bertubrukan dengan keping emas yang menatap penuh kasih.

 _Wajah itu..._

Tao membeku di tempat. Tak mampu mengerjapkan mata walau hanya untuk sedetik, dan anehnya wajah lelaki yang berada di sampingnya itu membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Bahkan ketika lelaki tampan itu kembali mengusap pipinya, ia hanya bisa menahan nafas.

"Siapa...?" suaranya terdengar lirih. Lelaki itu tak tersenyum, dan membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Tao.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu mengalami kejadian yang buruk" lelaki itu menyesal. Suaranya yang berat, menusuk dan rendah membuat Tao merasakan getaran aneh di hati dan tubuhnya. Hingga ia berhasil mengerjapkan mata.

"Kau...siapa?" masih terdengar pelan. "Apa kita saling kenal?" sungguh dirinya bingung. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku mengenalmu"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melihat wajah seseorang yang belum ku kenal sebelumnya?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Membuatnya terlihat imut dengan wajah kebingungan.

 _ **Dia baru saja tersadar, dan mendapati berada di tempat yang berbeda, dan bertatap muka dengan seorang pria yang wajahnya muncul ketika dirinya memejamkan mata. Sudah pasti Tao bingung.**_

"Kau mengenali wajahku?" pria itu bertanya. Tao mengangguk.

"Ya. Saat aku memejamkan mata, wajahmu muncul begitu saja. Padahal aku tidak mengenalmu"

Lelaki tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibir tebalnya, mendaratkan tangan kanannya di kepala Tao dan mengusap helai hitamnya pelan. Saat itu juga si pemuda Huang merasa wajahnya menghangat melihat wajah tampan itu tersenyum. Dan kenyataannya memang pipi gembilnya sudah di warnai rona merah muda yang samar.

"Anggap saja kita memang terikat _peachy_ " pria itu berujar lembut.

Tao merasa jantungnya menggila. Oh bagus, ia sepertinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"B-bukankah...aku seharusnya berada di ruangan itu?" berusaha mengacuhkan debaran jantungnya. Ia bertanya sesuatu hal yang membuat wajah lelaki tampan itu kembali kaku.

"Sudah ku hancurkan semuanya. Aku tidak suka jika apa yang akan menjadi milikku di sentuh dengan tangan kotor mereka" suaranya terkesan dingin. Meremangkan bulu halus di tubuh Tao, terlebih sepasang mata emasnya yang indah itu berkilat mengerikan.

Tao memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin lebih lama melihat wajah dingin tak bersahabat lelaki tampan itu. Mengedarkan pandangan, dan seketika terperanjat akan pemandangan di tempat dirinya berada saat ini.

Karena mimpinya semakin aneh saja.

Ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini tak berbeda dengan sebuah akuarium raksasa yang di kelilingi dengan kaca-kaca besar bening yang menunjukkan kebiruan air laut serta berbagai jenis penghuninya. Tao menatap takjub pada ikan-ikan itu, memutar kepalanya perlahan, untuk lebih jelas merekam ruangan aneh yang menakjubkan itu. Ruangan tersebut cukup besar, dan terdapat sebuah pintu yang terbuka, yang dimana jalan setapak yang seharusnya permukaan tanah, melainkan genangan air biru jernih yang menyerupai sungai, dan dirinya berada tepat di bagian tengah ruangan. Pada satu-satunya permukaan tanah yang berbentuk melingkar, dengan hiasan berbagai jenis bunga yang menghiasi tepian, dan hamparan helai kelopak mawar yang kini menjadi alasnya.

Ruangan ini aneh sekaligus menakjubkan. Tao sungguh tak mengerti kenapa imajinasi dalam mimpinya ternyata semenakjubkan ini.

"A...aku tidak pernah bermimpi seaneh ini sebelumnya" ucapnya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Sepasang mutiara hitamnya masih bergulir menelisik ruangan indah itu.

"Kau tidak bermimpi" kata lelaki tampan di sampingnya. Membuat Tao menolehkan kepalanya, menatap bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, saat waktunya tiba. Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu" lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, memperindah rupa tampannya yang sudah sangat sempurna. Dan lagi-lagi hal itu membuat pipi Tao merona.

Lelaki itu semakin mendekat, menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan tubuhnya melalui tangan kanannya yang masih berada di pipi Tao. Dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat, saling duduk berhadapan dengan tatapan menyelami mata indah masing-masing. Bahkan keindahan suasana bawa laut yang tersaji di ruangan tersebut tak membuat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari si lelaki tampan yang kini meraih satu tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu tak memberinya kesempatan sedikitpun untuk menenangkan hati, dan mengungkapkan kebingungannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu ketika tangannya yang di genggam di letakkan di pipi tirus lelaki tampan itu, tanpa memutuskan tatapan tajamnya yang hangat. Tao yakin jika saat ini wajahnya lebih memerah. Dirinya tidak suka ini, karena tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan malah berdebar.

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Maaf jika keinginan ku membuatmu mengalami hal buruk" ia berujar tulus. Memejamkan matanya, dan mempertahankan tangan Tao yang menempel di pipinya.

Lidahnya masih saja kelu.

"Kau harus tahu seperti apa aku memuja dan menggilai mu Huang Zi Tao" ia kembali membuka matanya. Suaranya yang rendah dan berat, membuat jantung Tao serasa akan meledak. Belum lagi tatapan mata emas yang seolah dapat menembus tulangnya.

Tao tercekat, menahan nafas otomatis ketika lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan dengan lembut mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di bibirnya sendiri. Tubuhnya kaku, kedua matanya semakin nyalang terbuka, sampai merasakan berpuluh-puluh kupu-kupu sedang beterbangan di perutnya. Tanpa menghentikan ciuman itu, kedua tangannya di bimbing untuk mengalung di leher lelaki itu, dan Tao menurut seperti sebuah boneka yang patuh.

Demi Tuhan. Tao tidak mengenal lelaki asing itu. Ia hanya beberapa kali melihat wajahnya ketika memejamkan mata, lantas kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menolak perlakuan lelaki itu?

Kenapa tubuh dan hatinya menerima dengan senang, meski otaknya berusaha berpikir secara rasional.

Bahwa ia tidak mengenal lelaki itu. Dan seharusnya ia memukul atau marah karena tiba-tiba di cium tepat di bibir. Bahkan dirinya sampai menangis saat di lecehkan oleh ketiga pria aneh yang mengaku Jendral di tempat ini, dan sekarang dirinya malah...oh, tungguーbenar juga! Bukankah tadi lelaki bernama Top itu sedang memperkosa dirinya?

Tao memutuskan ciuman tersebut secara sepihak, mendorong kuat bahu si lelaki tampan dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang tersimpan. Dengan tatapan mata sayu, bibir kucing yang basah dan agak sedikit bengkak karena sempat di lumat lembut, berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya, ia menatap ke dalam keping emas lelaki tampan itu. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ibu jari lelaki itu mengusap bibirnya yang basah.

"Kau...b-bukankah tadi seseorang sedang memperー"

"Tidak" seolah tahu apa yang akan di katakan Tao, lelaki tampan itu berucap cepat. "Tidak ada yang melakukan itu padamu. Tidak ada satupun, lihatlah, kau bahkan tidak merasakan sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhmu bukan?" meraih pinggal kecil Tao, lelaki itu tampak sangat posesif.

Benar juga. Tao tak merasakan tubuhnya lengket karena keringat, dirinya juga memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang paling penting adalah _butt_ nya tidak terasa sakit ataupun ngilu karena sudah di paksa ' menelan ' benda panjang yang besar. Pemuda cantik itu menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi...semua itu tidak terjadi?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ya" si lelaki tampan semakin mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang ramping Tao.

"Bagaimana bisa?" mutiara hitamnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat sangat.

"Karena tidak akan ku biarkan hal semacam itu terjadi padamu. Aku pemilik dan pencipta semua ini, mereka tak lebih dari pion catur yang di gerakkan oleh ku" ujarnya terdengar rendah, karena perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tao. Dan si cantik Huang itu masih kebingungan, tak mengerti.

"A...aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksud mu dari ' pemilik dan pencipta ' ?" Tao berusaha mendorong bahu tegap lelaki itu namun percuma. Si tampan tidak ingin bergerak sedikit pun.

"Memang itu kenyataannya Zitao"

 **Cup**

Tubuh Tao bergetar aneh menerima kecupan lembut di lehernya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya dapat bereaksi seperti itu pada sentuhan lelaki asing yang sedang mendekap erat pinggangnya.

Tertawa canggung, Tao berusaha mencairkan degup aneh jantungnya dan suasana intim yang tercipta. "Ini aneh, sungguh. Mimpi ku benar-benar terasa sangat nyata" ia berusaha merubah suasana.

"Karena memang ini bukan mimpi" lelaki itu menyahut. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Tao.

Wajah Tao menghangat lagi saat kedua tangannya di raih dan sela-sela jemarinya yang terisi jari panjang lelaki tampan itu, kemudian menggenggamnya lembut. Seperti mengalirkan getaran listrik yang membuat tubuhnya, lemas. Yang anehnya ia sama sekali tidak menolak sentuhan lelaki asing itu. Seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, hingga dirinya menginginkan agar pria itu tetap bersamanya.

 _ **Menyentuhnya...**_

"Siapa...kau?" kembali bertanya.

Bukan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tebal lelaki itu, Tao tak menolak ataupun meronta ketika perlahan tubuhnya di baringkan diatas helai kelopak mawar yang indah, hingga punggungnya terasa hangat juga nyaman berbaring disana. Dengan tatapan terpaku pada lelaki tampan yang berada diatas tubuhnya, tangan yang saling bertautan erat, dan tatapan yang menelanjangi satu sama lain. Terasa begitu intim dan menenangkan. Tao tidak tahu perasaan aneh macam apa yang saat ini di rasakannya.

"Ketahuilah jika aku menggilaimu saat pertama kali melihatmu. Menginginkan mu seperti kau adalah nafasku. Ketahuilah jika hidupku tak tenang jika tidak mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, hanya dengan melihatmu, aku sudah mendapatkan semangat ku kembali"

Demi apapun yang ada di Dunia ini. Tao senang akan sanjungan yang di lontarkan si pria tampan, jantungnya berdebar ringan dan menyenangkan, mewarnai wajahnya dengan semburat merah yang menggemaskan. Bibir mungilnya terkatup erat, tak kuasa menahan rasa senang yang cukup aneh.

Lelaki itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Desahkan namaku, dan hanya namaku" bisiknya sensual.

 _ **Kris...**_

Hal terakhir yang di tertangkap oleh telinga Tao adalah nama lelaki itu. Kris. Sebelum memejamkan mata ketika bibirnya disapa oleh bibir tebal Kris yang hangat. Begitu lembut dan menyenangkan, kecup demi kecup Kris berikan, lalu menghisap lembut bibir mungil Tao yang manis, memberi gigitan kecil yang memancing erangan manja si pemilik yang semakin mengeratkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari panjang Kris.

Tao berusaha mengimbangi, membalas mengecup dan menghisap bibir tebal Kris. Saling memberi dan menerima rangsangan, menjilat dan ia mengerang tertahan ketika lidah hangat Kris mengetuk bibirnya dengan tusukan-tusukan kecil. Hingga membuka bibirnya ragu, mempersilahkan lidah panjag Kris yang kemudian bergerak liar di dalam mulutnya. Menyapa setiap sudut dan mengabsen satu persatu isi di dalam mulut Tao, membuat lelaki tampan itu seolah ingin memakan habis bibir si cantik.

Bertarung lidah adalah hal yang mereka lakukan, meski gerakan Tao tak selincah dan sebaik Kris, hal itu bukanlah masalah. Karena suara sesapan antar lidah yang cukup kuat, serta benturan antar bibir dan saliva yang membasahi membuat suasana semakin panas dan penuh gairah. Dan Tao hanya menurut patuh karena tak bisa, atau tak ingin menolak semua itu.

Tao yakin jika dirinya telah jantuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kris.

Wajahnya tampan, bahkan kembali muncul dalam benaknya yang saat ini memejamkan mata. Kris sangat tampan dan _gentle_. Dan ia menyukai perlakuan lelaki yang berada di atas tubuhnya itu.

"Mmhhh~ mmhh..." Tao menggumam karena lidah panjang Kris yang tak kunjung mengalah menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Dan malah menjadi pemicu Kris untuk menyesap tiap rasa di dalam mulut mungil itu.

Bertukar saliva, dan entah milik siapa yang mulai menggenang di sudut bibir Tao. Hingga pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis, membuat Tao menggumam lebih panjang, hingga akhirnya Kris menyudahi ciuman panas mereka dengan tatapan sayu yang teramat tampan. Tentu ia tak rela jika begitu saja mengakhiri menjelajah mulut Tao, tapi rasa tak rela itu hilang saat melihat wajah memerah Tao yang menggemaskan dengan mata terpejam dan bibir merah dan bengkak yang terbuka, dadanya bergerak baik-turun dengan sensual.

Kris merendahkan wajahnya kembali, menyapa leher jenjang Tao yang terekspos jelas karena si cantik itu menjenjangkan lehernya yang menggoda. Memberi kecupan ringan, lalu jilatan sensual yang menggetarkan tubuh si pemilik. Tao mendesah, memejamkan matanya erat, dan ketika tautan tangan mereka terlepas, ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya meremas helai _oil_ Kris yang menggelitik lehernya.

"Aahh...aahh~" Tao menikmatinya.

Jilatan Kris di iringi oleh hisapan lembut nan kuat yang menciptakan _mark_ berwarna merah gelap, menyebar di leher jenjang itu, dan turun ke bahunya yang terekspos. Karena tangannya tak tinggal diam, bergerak seperti lama-laba yang merayap di permukaan pakaian Tao, menyusup di balik bajunya, dan memberikan sensai aneh yang membuat candu pada si pemilik ketika mengusap dada besar tersebut.

"Uuhh~~ ngghhh~ aah!" ia memekik nikmat ketika Kris menggigit bahunya, dan meninggalkan bekas mencolok disana.

Kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah, karena dorongan aneh di dalam tubuhnya yang menginginkan lebih. Sentuhan Kris membuatnya kepanasan.

Suara decakan antara lidah dan kulit langsat Tao menggema di ruangan mirip akuarium itu, menyuguhkan pemandangan intim pada penghuni diluar dinding kaca yang berenang silih berganti mengabaikan 2 manusia yang sedang bercumbu panas diatas hamparan kelopak mawar.

"K-Kirssshh~ aahnn~" remasnnya pada helai lelaki itu semakin erat.

Dadanya otomatis membusung ketika merasakan lidah basah dan hangat Kris yang menjalar turun dari bahu ke dada telanjangnya. Lelaki itu membuat semuanya menjadi sangat mudah, bahkan tak perlu repot melepaskan pakaian Tao karena hanya dengan sentuhan ujung jari telunjuknya yang seolah membuat gerakan membelah, pakaian si cantik Huang itu telah robak dengan garis panjang yang rapih. Hingga ia telanjang bulat.

"Ooohh~~ aaahhh~ Krisshh~" semakin menggila. Tao tak tahan dengan rasa geli dan nikmat yang berpusat pada dadanya, dan Kris menyesap haus puting dadanya.

Tao mengelijang nikmat, tak sanggup menahan desahannya yang terdengar makin lantang. Baru di sekitar dada, tapi Kris sudah membuat tubuhnya terasa panas, belum lagi satu puting dadanya yang lain yang kini menjadi sasaran tangan kiri Kris. Lelaki itu memelintirnya lembut, lalu menariknya gemas. Meloloskan desahan manja Tao yang ingin segera putingnya di raup oleh bibir tebal Kris.

Dan lelaki itu mengabulkannya. Menghisap khidmat puting berwarna pink kecoklatan itu, selagi tangan kanannya memainkan puting kanan Tak yang sudah basah akan salivanya. Menghisap, menggigit, dan menjilatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Kemudian kembali keatas untuk meraup bibir Tao yang terbuka, dan langsung memasukan lidahnya, kembali mengajak penghuni mulut itu bertarung sengit selagi kedua tangan besarnya menjelajah tubuh Tao dengan sentuhan lembut yang memikat.

Tao berusaha mengimbangi permainan lidah Kris yang sangat ahli, beberapa kali mengerang karena Kris menggigit lidahmya sengaja, dan setelah itu menyesap kuat bibir bawahnya. Tao mengambil nafas terburu-buru begitu ciuman panas mereka usai, dan kembali menjenjangkan lehernya karena Kris menyerang di sekitar sana. Ia melakukannya tanpa sadar, menekan kepala lelaki itu agar lebih memanjakan tubuhnya dengan sentuhan bibir dan lidahnya yang sensual. Selagi tangan kiri Kris mencengkram pinggang kecil Tao, dan tangan kirinya meraba-raba perut datar si cantik Huang.

"Aahnnn~ ohh...aahh..." tubuhnya begetar untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat Kris kembali mengerjai puting dadanya yang menegang.

Lelaki itu memang tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Bergantian menyesap puting dada Tao, dan melarikan tangan kanannya semakin ke bawah hingga bersarang di selangkangan si cantik Huang. Pemuda di bawahnya itu mendesah lantang, menarik rambutnya refleks saat jilatannya perlahan turun melewati dada dan berhenti di pusar. Mengecup dan memberi bekas kemerahan disana, sambil mengusap-ngusap sensual selangkangan Tao yang terbuka lebar.

Pemuda cantik itu ingin lebih.

Namun saat ia hendak beranjak turun menyapa penis Tao yang sudah terbangun, tangan pemuda itu menghentikan gerakannya. Kris menatap bingung tepat di mutiara hitam Tao yang sayu.

"Tidak, jangan" ia menarik nafas dalam. Berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang berantakan. "Aku tahu ini hanya mimpi, aku tidak mau terbuai" ujarnya, kemudian menggigit bibir yang berkesan sensual dan imut.

"Ini bukan mimpi _peach_ " Kris merangkak keatas, memenjarakan tubuh Tao yang sangat pas di kungkungan tubuh dan kedua tangannya.

Tapi si manis itu menolak bertatapan dengannya, mengubah posisinya menjadi miring ke kiri menghindari tatapan tajam yang penuh pemujaan di keping emas Kris. Berusaha untuk tidak memerah, tapi yang ada dirinya mendesah ketika Kris sengaja menjilat telinganya lalu di kulum.

"Kau tahu aku sangat ingin memilikimu" Kris berbisik, kemudian kembali menjilati telinga Tao hingga basah.

"Ngghh...tapi akuーaahhnn~" Tao refleks membuka akes leher sampingnya yang di jilat oleh Kris.

Lelaki tampan yang memilih marga Wu sebagai nama manusianya itu tak sedikipun memberi kesempatan Tao untuk bicara, terus menjilati lehernya yang menggoda, dan meninggalkan bekas disana. Dengan posisi miring yang mengimbangi posisi Tao yang menghindarinya, hingga dirinya kini berada di belakang punggung si cantik itu. Posisi menyamping yang tak membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengeksplor tubuh indah Tao.

Jilatan dan hisapannya turun ke bahu, selagi tangannya kembali bergerilya di tubuh bawah Tao. Mengusap pipi pantat bulat yang menggemaskan itu hingga membuat pemiliknya mendesah basah, mencubit dan meremasnya kemudian. Lalu beranjak ke bagian depan, sejenak mengusap perutnya lalu turun ke bawah. Menggenggam lembut penis Tao yang berdiri tegak, memijatnya dan memainkan lubang kecil diatasnya.

"Aahhh! Oohh~ j-jangann~ aahh~~" Tao mengelijang nikmat. Tangan besar Kris menggenggam sempurna penis tegangnya.

Kris masih sibuk mengecupi punggung polos Tao, sambil mengocok pelan yang kemudian temponya semakin cepat, dan membuat Tao bergerak gelisah karena sesuatu menggelitik di dalam perutnya. Nafas Kris memburu, semakin mempercepat kocokannya dan mendengar erangan frustasi dari belah bibir Tao karena kenimatan menjelas klimaks yang di berikannya. Hingga tubuh indah itu melengkung dan mengejang, tangannya yang masih membungkus penis Tao pun kemudian terasa sangat basah oleh cairan lengket nan pekat.

Tao sudah mencapai klimaks. Dan tubuhnya melemas seketika.

Kris tersenyum tipis, membirkan si cantik Huang itu berbaring dengan posisi terngkurap saat ini. Dengan nafas putus-putus yang seksi, ia bergerak naik keatas punggung polos yang basah akan saliva miliknya dan keringat. Yang membuat kulitnya semakin sensual. Memberikan kecupan ringan di sepanjang punggung halus itu, bergerak naik hingga ke belakang kepalanya, lalu memiringkan wajah Tao agar dirinya dapat lebih jelas melihat wajah kelelahan yang penuh keringat pemuda itu. Kini memerah cantik dengan bibir terbuka yang berusaha meraup oksigen.

Dan ia mendaratkan bibirnya disana. Mengajak si pemilik bibir mungil untuk kembali bersilat lidah, meski kali ini terkesan lemas karena baru saja klimaks, tapi Tao tetap meladeni permainan lidahnya yang berkuasa. Menghisap kuat bibir kucing itu, karena tak pernah merasa cukup hanya dengan menciumnya saja.

"Kau adalah milik ku Zitao. Milik Kris Wu seorang" bisiknya serak. Tao mengedikkan bahunya geli, dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Kris kembali menghujani punggung polos Tao dengan ciuman, perlahan merambat ke bawah dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di pinggang kecil pemuda itu, menariknya keatas yang membuat Tao mendengung malas namun tetap menurut. Pinggang kecil itu terangkat menyuguhkan bulatan pantatnya yang kencang tepat di depan penis besar Kris yang sudah mengacung tegak dengan ukuran maksimal. Penis yang sangat besar, dan mungkin akan membuat si Huang menjerit takut jika melihatnya.

Tao mengerang lirih merasakan sentuhan benda tumpul yang menggesek lubang analnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengangkat punggungnya, bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya yang masih terasa lemas. Mendesah putus-putus ketika benda tumpul itu seolah mengetuk ' pintu masuk ' nya yang tertutup rapat. Dengan kepala tertunduk pasrah, Tao tak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, beberapa jari milik Kris tersodor di depan wajahnya, meraba bibirnya, dan dirinya otomatis membuka mulutnya menghisap jari-jari panjang itu.

Tao tidak tahu apa yang di lakukannya ini benar atau tidak. Dirinya tak mengerti, namun otaknya memerintah seperti itu dan tubuhnya menurut. Seperti sedang menikmati sepotong es strawberry kesukaannya, ia mengulum jemari Kris yang panjang. Tak lama lelaki itu menarik kembali jarinya, hingga setes saliva lolos dari celah bibirnya yang bengkak.

Kris dengan hati-hati memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang surga Tao, memacu pekikan kaget yang sarat akan rasa sakit dari bibirnya. Kemudian menambahkan satu jari lagi dan begitu seterusnya hingga tiga jari masuk di dalam lubang sempit itu.

"Aahh! Kkhh..." Tao menunduk dalam merasakan rasa sakit yang menghujam lubangnya. Membiarkan salivanya menetes diatas kelopak mawar yang menjadi alasnya.

Kris menggerakkan jarinya untuk menusuk-nusuk lubang Tao yang sangat sempit, bergerak seperti sedang menggunting, bertujuan agar lubang itu terbuka lebih lebar dan memudahkannya untuk memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam sana. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun menarik kembali jarinya dan mencengkram pinggang kecil Tao erat. Memposisikan penis super besarnya tepat di hadapan lubang anal Tao, dan perlahan mendorongnya masuk, di iringi erangan kesakitan pemuda cantik itu.

 _"No_! _Please stop_! AAHH!" Tao berusaha berontak. Namun cengkraman erat di pinggangnya tetap membuatnya dalam posisi menungging.

 **Thrust!**

"Ketat...ohhh..." Kris mengeram rendah. Bekerja lebih keras memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam ke lubang surga milik pujaannya itu.

"Aahh! _No_! _Please stop_ Kris~" Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat. Menahan untuk tidak terisak ketika Kris menekan penisnya.

 **Thrust!**

"Sabar sayang...sebentar lagi akan nikmat...aku janji, hhh.." Kris berujar di sela-sela kenikmatan.

 **Thrust!**

 **Thrust!**

"Aaahh! K-kris~ aah...oohh...hyaaahh~~" Tao merasakannya.

Tumbukan penis yang di dominasi oleh rasa sakit awalnya, kini berubah nikmat karena penis panjang Kris menyentuh entah apa di dalam lubangnya yang terasa sangat membabukkan. Tao meremas kuat kelopak bunga di bawahnya, kepala tertunduk lemas, dan saliva yang terus menetes karena tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Bagimana ia bisa jika terus mendesah nikmat akan tumbukan penis besar di dalam lubangnya yang memabukkan itu?

Kris sangat ahli. Sekejap ia membuat Tao berteriak kesakitan, dan sekedip mata ia berhasil menemukan titik manis di dalam lubang surga pemuda Huang itu.

"Nggghh~~ ahh ahh...Krisshh~~ aahh~ _there_!" Tao sudah kehilangan kendalinya. Kenikmatan itu telah membuatnya buta.

" _Right here_ hm? _My peach like it_?" Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengecup punggung berkeringat Tao. Merasakan kepala dengan helai hitam itu mengangguk lemah.

"Oohh! Aahh! _Faster please_ ~~ aaahh~" pintanya memohon. Kris mengabulkannya.

 **Thrust!**

 **Thrust!**

 **Thrust!**

Kris memompa penisnya yang panjang dan besar semakin cepat, memancing racauan serta kenikmatan Tao yang semakin nyaring terdengar. Merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat, lubang rektrum Tao yang menjepit sempurna kejantanannya di dalam sana, seolah menyedotnya masuk lebih dalam dan hal itu membuatnya ketagihan. Tubuh Tao di bawahnya bergoyang sensual akibat gerakan tumbukkannya di dalam sana.

"Kkhhh~~ aahh! Aahh! K-Krisss~~ a-aku mau- aahhnn!" Tao menggila.

Kris berkali-kali menumbuk titik nikmatnya tanpa ampun. Dan hal itu menmbuatnya sulit bicara maupun berpikir.

"Tidak sekarang _baby_...ughhh.." wajah tampan Kris berkeringat. Beberapa kali memejamkan mata menghayati penisnya yang di remas-remas secara ketat di dalam lubang Tao.

Lelaki Wu itu tiba-tiba saja menrik keluar kejantanannya, membuat Tao mengerang kecewa. Dan ia dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh berkeringat Tao yang seksi menjadi berbaring terlentang, kemudian meraih pinggulnya. Mengangkatnya dengan mudah yang otomatis membuat Tao harus melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya di sekitar pinggul Kris. Lelaki itu menempatkan kejantanannya yang besar dan berurat tepat di depan lubang Tao yang memerah.

Pemuda cantik Huang itu bahkan belum dapat merncerna semuanya ketika Kris kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya menembus lubang berkerut Tao.

 **Thrust!**

"AAHHH! Ooohhh! Kris! Hnnngghhh..."

Dalam satu kali dorongan, kejantanannya berhasil masuk sepenuhnya dan tepat mengenai prostat Tao. Si cantik mengelijang kenikmatan di bawah tubuhnya, selagi pinggulnya terus bergak maju-mundur menghujam lubang surga itu dan mendesah rendah. Tao meremat helai hitamnya sendiri, tak kuasa menerima kenikmatan tiada henti yang di berikan lelaki yang sedang ' menunggangi ' nya. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terhentak hebat akibat gerakan Kris yang membabi buta.

"Oohh! Aahh...ohh Krisss... _more_ ~~ akhh..."

Kris tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya di bawah sana. Sambil tetap menjaga tempo agar tidak melambat, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya membungkam bibir Tao yang terbuka. Menenggelamkan si cantik itu ke dalam ciuman yang panas membara. Dan Tao menyambutnya dengan senang hati, sangat amtusias hingga mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar leher lelaki tampan itu.

Bersilat lidah, dengan tubuh bergesekkan dan bergoyang seirama. Kris menguasai rongga mulut Tao sambil memainkan tangan kanannya pada penis si cantik yang terabaikan. Memanjakan si mungil(yang sebenarnya tak bisa di bilang mungil, tapi karena milik Kris lebih besar, jadinya terlihat mungil), dan membuat si pemilik makin kenikmatan, mendesah yang teredam oleh ciuman panas mereka. Merasakan kepalanya yang di dekap erat oleh Tao, menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

Saat ciuman panas itu terputus, Kris semakin cepat mengocok kejantanan Tao di genggamannya. Si cantik Huang tak bisa berhenti mendesah di bawah kuasanya, sambil menumbuk dengan akurat titik itu, ia mengeram rendah ketika puncak itu dirasa akan datang.

"Hnnghhhh...aaahh...oohh~ _faster_ ~"

 **Thrust!**

"Sebentar lagi..."

 **Thrust!**

"Hyaaaahh! Kris Krisss~~ aaaahhh...aahh..."

 **Thrust!**

"Bersama sayang..."

 **Thrust!**

 **Thrust!**

 **Thrust!**

"AAAAHHH~~~"

Dengan umpatan karena kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Kris membusungkan dadanya ketika putih menjemput. Begitu pula Tao. Tubuh indahnya mengelijang beberapa kali sebelum berbaring lemas dengan nafas pututs-putus parah, wajah semerah tomat yang berkeringat, bibir bengkak terbuka lebar, dan dada yang bergerak naik-turun ketika menghirup oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Dengan peluh yang menetes, Kris mencolek sperma mengenaTao yang mengenai perut rata pemuda itu lalu membungkuk dan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Tao yang terbuka. Pemuda itu refleks membuka matanya meski pelan, menatap Kris sayu dan mengemut jari panjang lelaki itu dengan sepenuh hati. Kris mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi basah Tao, kemudian di pipinya.

Tao benar-benar tak berdaya. Tubuh bawahnya terasa sakit dan penuh. Karena Kris tak kunjung mencabut penisnya dari dalam lubangnya. Belum lagi karena cairan lelaki itu yang memenuhi lubangnya. Terasa sangat hangat dan lengket, tapi sungguh, ia menyukainya. Menatap tepat ke dalam keping emas lelaki tampan itu, ia tak berhenti mengemut jari panjang Kris di dalam mulutnya.

Seperti kucing yang tengah menyusu. Seperti itulah wajah Tao saat ini, hanya dengan melihat wajah imutnya yang memerah, mata sayu, dan bibir kucing yang menyedot kuat jarinya, kenjantanannya yang masih tertanam di bawah sana kembali mengembang. Tao memekik, spontan menarik keluar jemari Kris, dan meringis kesakitan karena kenjantanan tersebut kembali mengoyak lubangnya.

"K-krisss...ku mohon..." ia merengek. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap Kris yang tak juga beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

"Sshhh...aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu _peach_. Jangan menangis" ucapnya lembut. Kemudian mengecup masing-masing kelopak mata Tao. "Aku hanya ingin memiliki mu, menjadikanmu milik ku sepenuhnya" di tatapnya ke dalam sepasang mutiara kembar itu.

"Ak-aku tidak tahu kau ini siapa Kris. Dan aku...aah! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa melalukan ini..." Suara Tao terdengar seksi dan manja. Membuat jiwa liar dalam diri Kris kembali bangkit.

"Aku Kris Wu. Seseorang yang sangat menggilai mu, yang membuatmu meyakini semua ini adalah mimpi, yang nyatanya adalah sebuah Dunia virtual yang ku ciptakan" hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tao mengernyit samar. Kris mengusap pipi gembil Tao sejenak lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku melakukan semua ini demi bertemu denganmu, dalam rencana yang tidak biasa. Aku ingin membuatnya berbeda, dan menciptakan Dunia Virtual ini"

"Mencip...takan?" suaranya terdengar ragu. Kris yang memejamkan mata mengangguk pelan.

"Ya"

"K-kau...bukan manusia?" kernyitan di dahinya semakin dalam. Kris mengangguk lagi. "L-lalu kau ini apa...?" sedikit terlihat takut, tapi Kris tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya kembali membuka mata. Kini Tao yang mengaggukkan kepala. "Kalau begitu akan ku tunjukkan padamu"

Tao memperhatikan Kris yang menarik tubuhnya menjauh tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam lubangnya. Kemudian meraih kedua tangannya dan membantunya untuk bangkit, memekik keras, ia merasakan sakit di bagian _butt_ nya. Tapi karena lelaki Wu itu memperlakukannya sangat lembut dan hati-hati, dirinya dapat dengan mudah duduk diatas pangkuan Kris dengan ' ular ' berurat yang masih bersarang nyaman di lubang sempitnya.

Kris mengusap helai kelam Tao yang lembut ketika si cantik Huang itu memeluk lehernya erat. Terkekeh kecil saat mendengar pemuda itu menggerutu karena _butt_ nya yang terasa sakit.

"Uuhh...Kris..." Tao menahan rasa sakit yang menyiksa itu.

"Hm?" tak lupa mengusap punggung basah Tao. Menenangkan pujaannya.

"Bisa kau kelurkan dulu penismu?" Tao merengek.

"Tidak bisa. Dia suka berada di dalam sana sayang"

"Uuhh...sakit Kris..."

Bukannya iba, Wu tampan itu hanya tersenyum. Kemudian menarik bahu Tao lembut hingga bertatapan sengan sepasang mutiara hitam yang indah. Di kecupnya pipi gembil itu, lalu seluruh wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, aku akan menunjukkan siapa diriku. _Okay_?"

Tao mengangguk patuh.

Si manis Huang itu kembali memeluk lehernya erat, memasang mata baik-baik. Hingga tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul di sertai kibasan angin yang cukup kuat. Membuat Tao yang berada di pangkuannya terlonjak kaget dengan mata membulat dan bibir terbuka. Bayangan hitam yang berkelebat di depan matanya tadi adalah sebuah sayap berwarna hitam dan sayap yang kanan berwarna putih.

"S-sayap?" Tao terbata. Bahkan matanya tidak bisa berkedip.

Sepasang sayap itu sungguh nyata, dan dirinya mendadak tidak bisa berkedip.

Penasaran. Tao mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menyentuh sayap berwarna hitam yang tepat di depan matanya dengan ujung jari telunjuk. Mengelus bulu sayap itu yang terasa halus di jarinya, kemudian memindahkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Kris dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan sayap berwarna putih. Sementara Kris mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Tao, dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma di ceruk leher si Huang.

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan manusia" ujarnya teredam. Tao menarik kembali tangannya, masih memperhatikan bentangan sayap yang sangat besar itu.

"L-lalu kau ini apa?" suaranya terdengar pelan, namun cukup jelas di telinga Kris.

"Perpaduan antara Iblis dan Malaikat. Aku adalah produk gagal yang tak di terima Tuhan di Istananya"

Dahi Tao berkerut samar, iapun melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik kepala Kris agar menatapnya. Tidak ada kesedihan yang terpancar di mata emas yang indah itu, sebaliknya Kris justru tersenyum.

"Aku anak dari Iblis dan Malaikat, dan Tuhan marah, lalu mengusirku ke Bumi. Tidak ada tempat untukku diatas sana"

Tao masih mengatupkan bibirnya erat. Kris tersenyum lagi.

"Terkejut?"

Tao mengangguk seperti hiasan _dashboard_ mobil.

"Takut?"

Si manis itu mengerjap, setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya yang sempat menguap entah kemana, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menyentuh sisi wajah Kris dengan kedua tangannya, dan memaku tatapannyaa pada sepasang keping emas lelaki Wu itu.

"...kau _immortal_?" tanyanya pelan. Kris menggeleng kecil. Meletakkan satu tangannya diatas tangan Tao di wajah sisi kanannya.

"Awalnya. Tapi karena aku hidup sebagai manusia Bumi, jadi aku harus seperti manusia juga" satu tangannya yang lain tetap berada di pinggang kecil Tao.

"Jadi...?"

"Aku sudah menukar jiwa _immortal_ ku dengan usia manusia pada umumnya"

"Kau manusia tapi memiliki sayap?"

"Aku setengah manusia _dear_. Hal yang tidak bisa ku tukar adalah sayap dan kekuatam mutlak yang ku miliki"

"Jadi kau akan bertambah usia dan menua?"

Kris mengangguk kecil. "Ya"

Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kau takut jika aku _immortal_ dan kau tidak?"

"Eh?" keping hitamnya kembali menatap Kris. Dan samar rona merah muda itu mewarnai pipi gembilnya. Kris tersenyum, melepaskan tangan Tao di wajahnya dan membawanya melingkari lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Aku menggilaimu seperti orang gila. Tidak masalah jika kau belum mencintai ku, semua itu akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu" suaranya yang berat terdengar lembut. Membuat rona merah muda yang semula menghiasi pipi Tao kini merambat ke seluruh wajahnya.

Si cantik Huang itu segera merapatkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan wajahnya di pundak kiri Kris, karena tak ingin lelaki tampan itu melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Kris tertawa kecil, tangan kirinya yang melingkar di pinggang Tao bergerak mengelus punggung polos si cantik, sementara tangan kanannya mengusap belakang kepala Tao, dan mendaratkan ciuman di helai yang lengket karena keringat.

 _"I want you so badly_. _Stay in my side_ , _would you_?"

Tao sempat menahan nafas mendengarnya. Kemudian dengan jantung yang berdentum riang, ia menarik tubuhnya dan menatap sepasang keping emas milik Kris. Dan mata indah itu menatapnya dalam dengan sejuta misteri di dalamnya. Dadanya berdesir, nafasnya seolah berhenti saat wajah tampan itu mendekat hingga tak berjarak sedikitpun.

Bibir mereka kembali bertautan.

Tao memejamkan matanya, mengatupkan bibirnya dan membiarkan bibir Kris yang memanjakan kedua belah bibirnya bergantian, sembari perlahan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan meremas erat helai-helai yang terselip diantara sela-sela jemarinya. Menikmati hisapan lembut yang di berikan Kris, dan membuat dadanya berdesir hangat. Jantungnya berdegup riang, dan isi kepalanya mendadak kosong.

Kris mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang kecil Tao, meremasnya tatkala kejantanannya di bawah sana kembali mengembang ke ukuran asli dan membuatnya terasa di jepit. Mengeram rendah di sela-sela ciuman, ia seperti hendak melahap habis bibir kucing Tao yang berada di dalam kuasanya. Sementara pemuda di pangkuannya itu mulai bergerak-gerak dan secara tak langsung memberi rangsangan hebat pada penisnya yang tertanam erat.

"Hnnnnn...nggghhh..." si Huang mengerang tertahan.

Hingga Kris menyudahi ciuman mereka dengan tautan jaring saliva yang menyambungkan bibir mereka yang basah dan terbuka, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum tersenyum tipis lalu menghujani wajah cantik Tao dengan ciuman ringan. Si Huang tertawa kecil, merasa geli, hingga akhirnya harus menjenjangkan lehernya karena bibir Kris mendarat disana. Memejamkan mata erat, ia menikmati rangsangan yang ada di lehernya.

Seperti sebelumnya. Menngecup, menjilat, dan menyesap memberi _hickey_ kepemilikan yang sangat mencolok. Kedua tangan Kris di pinggang kecil Tao mengerat, mencengkram yang tak sampai membuat si cantik di pangkuannya itu kesakitan. Ia mengeram rendah, menahan gejolak birahi yang kembali melonjak karena pinggul Tao yang tak berhenti bergerak.

Pemuda Huang itu hanya ingin mengeluarkan penis Kris dari lubangnya, dan tentu saja tindakannya itu malah membuat lelaki Wu bergairah.

"Aahh! Oh! Krisss~" Tao refleks menundukkan kepala, menggigit bibir ketika Kris menghisap haus puting dadanya.

Membusungkan dada dan menekan kepala Kris yang merupakan permintaan terselubung agar pria itu meraup dadanya semakin dalam. Masa bodoh jika salivanya membasahi dada Tao yang semakin membuatnya terlihat seksi, karena ia hanya ingin menikmati tubuh indah sang pujaan. Dan kedua tangannya tak ingin menganggur begitu saja, meremas khidmat bongkahan bulat pantat Tao yang menggoda hingga si cantik Huang itu melenguh.

Membelainya lembut, mencubit hingga menamparnya lembut yang membuat Tao memekik parau dengan suara sengaunya yang seksi. Dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan puting menggemaskan yang kini berubah warna menjadi merah dan basah itu, mengecup bibir kucing Tao yang tak berhenti meracau dan melenguh, hingga si Huang merasa panas karena kejantanan miliknya yang meminta segera di manjakan.

" _Move peach_ " ujarnya memberi komando. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kenapa?" satu alis tebalnya terangkat bingung.

"Sakit..." Tao merengek dengan mata yang mendadak berkaca-kaca. Kris terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengusap lembut pantat bulat di jangkauan tangannya.

"Tidak sayang, hanya sementara saja. Kau lupa jika tadi memintaku lebih dalam memasuki mu _hm_?" suaranya terkesan sangat lembut dan hangat, membuat Tao bimbang dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Tapi..."

" _Move peach_ , _please_. _Don't you feel me_? _It's totally hard_ , _just ride me 'kay_?" lembut namun penuh penekanan. Membuat Tao mengangguk patuh seketika. "Pelan-pelan saja" tersenyum berusaha lebih meyakinkan si cantik itu.

Menarik nafas panjang, Tao meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak lebar Kris, dan perlahan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya hingga meloloskan sebagian batang penis Kris hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja. Mengernyit menahan perih, dan kemudian menghentakkan tubuhnya turun dan kembali menghujamkan penis besar Kris ke dalam lubangnya.

"AAKHH! Aaahh!" cengkraman di pundak Kris mengerat. Membuat kuku-kukunya yang mulai panjang menancap di kulit lelaki Wu itu.

Pria tampan itu menengadah, mengeram rendah ketika kenikmatan itu menghujam kejantanannya. Namun tak lantas membuatnya lupa, tangan besarnya yang tersimpan di pinggang Tao membantu pemuda Huang itu untuk bergerak. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh ramping Tao bergerak nail-turun. Awalnya rintihan yang terdengar, namun kemudian berangsur desahan dan lenguhan basah yang membuat Kris semakin terpancing.

"Ohh...aaahh! Hyaaahhh~" matanya terpejam erat, menengadah dengan dada yang membusung.

Tubuhnya berguncang seirama dengan gerakan naik-turun yang di lakukannya, berkali-kali menusuk prostatnya sendiri dengan penis besar Kris, menghantarkan getaran nikmat yang memabukkan serta membuatnya ketagihan.

"Aaahhh~ ohhh...Krisss~ aaahh..."

 **Thrust!**

 **Thrust!**

" _Faster peach_ , _faster_ " Kris memerintah, membantu gerakan pinggul Tao.

Sesuai keinginan si tampan Wu, Tao mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya naik-turun yang memberi kenikmatan pada dirinya dan juga pada Kris. Saling mendesah dan melenguh, saling memberi dan menerima, dan Tao harus menahan desahan basahnya ketika Kris membungkam bibirnya dan membawanya ke sebuah ciuman yang sangat panas.

Prostatnya yang di tumbuk berkali-kali membuatnya hampir mencapai putih. Di bantu antara gesekan penisnya dan perut datar Kris, memberinya kenikmatan di 2 tempat sekaligus. Ciuman panas mereka terpaksa harus terputus ketika mengerang bersamaan dan Tao merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketika klimaks hampir tiba. Dan sebagai yang ' berkuasa , Kris berinisiatif untuk membanting lembut tubuh Tao ke permukaan yang dalam sekejab mata ruangan seperti akuarium itu berubah menjadi ruang kamar minimalis yang terang benderang dan di penuhi pernak-pernik Panda.

"Aaahh! Kriss!" Tao mencapai putihnya.

Namun Kris belum, dan sekarang lelaki itu mencari kenikmatannya sendiri, menggenjot lubang surga Tao dengan nafas memburu. Mencengkram erat pinggang kecil si Huang, dan semakin dalam menghujamkan penisnya, membuat Tao mendesah semakin keras dan gerakan tangan yang meracau karena kenikmatan yang tiada akhir. Tak menyadari hal yang lebih penting dari itu, karena seharusnya punggungnya terasa dingin karena kelopak mawar, bukan terasa hangat dan empuk oleh alasnya yang berupa sebuah ranjang berukuran cukup besar saat ini.

Ketika penis Kris yang berada di dalam tubuhnya semakin membesar dan meledakkan cairannya, matanya sontak terbuka nyalang menatap langit-langit ruangan yang di cat biru pekat layaknya laut. Nafasnya berat dan putus-putus, tubuhnya lemas seketika dan kelopak matanya otomatis tetrtutup kembali. Merasakan pelukan hangat di tubuhnya, dan terpaan nafas panas Kris di lehernya. Ia hanya bisa menggerakkan tangan kanannya lemah mengelus helai Kris, saat lelaki itu menghujani lehernya dengan kecupan.

" _I love you_ Huang Zi Tao. _And now you are mine_ " ia berbisik serak.

Balas memeluk tubuh besar Kris, Tao menyamankan wajahnya yang menempel erat di bahu lelaki Wu itu. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang berbaur dengan keringat dan aroma seks yang kuat.

"Buka matamu" pinta Kris, seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan tak lupa mencabut penisnya yang sebenarnya masih betah berada di dalam _butt_ ketat Tao.

Enggan karena lelah dan mengantuk, Tao membuka matanya yang mulai berat. Di sapa oleh langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna biru laut cerah. Awalnya si cantik Huang itu hanya diam, dan beberapa detik kemudian setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, matanya yang semula sayu karena mengantuk terbuka lebar.

"Kamarku?" tanyanya terkejut. Melemparkan kilau manik kelamnya pada Kris yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Ya, kita berada di kamarmu"

Tao hendak bangkit duduk, namun bari bergerak sedikit, rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat berpusat lada _butt_ nya. Ia mengerang keras, dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap Kris, meraba bongkahan pantatnya yang memerah karena benturan antar kulit saat kegiatan bersetubuh mereka. Hingga air mata itu leleh begitu saja melewati sudut matanya, dan membuat Kris segera menciumi lelehan air mata itu, tak lupa memberikan usapan lembut di pipi pantatnya yang lain.

"Ssshh, maaf sayang. Sakitnya akan segera reda nanti" ia berusaha menghibur, meski nyatanya Tao tak akan percaya begitu saja.

Tao mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, mengangguk kecil patuh dengan wajah menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana bisa kita berada di kamar?" tanyanya dengan suara serak yang kecil. Kris menyisir helai poni Tao ke belakang yang menutupi satu matanya, dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan disana.

"Bisa saja, apapun bisa ku lakukan"

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar yang masih berada di dalam jangkauan pengelihatannya. Mulai dari meja bulat kaca di depan balkon kamar, lemari pakaian, meja laci yang berisi penuh denan _action figure_ berbagai karakter superhero _Hollywood_ dan dari Negri Matahari Terbit, kemudian meja komputer, lalu mendongak pada nakas tempat tidur yang terdapat banyak jenis boneka Panda berbeda ukuran. Dan yang membuatnya menghela nafas lega adalah sebuah lampu tidur di meja _stand nigh_ t di samping kanan tempat tidur yang berbentuk kepala Panda yang lucu.

"Senang aku bisa kembali di kamar ku . Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku ada di tempat aneh itu?" Tao mendesah lega sekaligus menyindir pria yang masih menimpanya.

Kris meringis kecil. "Tapi sekarang kau sudah aman bersamaku" di rengkuhnya tubuh polos Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Memberitahukan kesungguhannya.

Tapi belum sempat Tao mengucapkan sesuatu, pintu kamarnya di ketuk dan daun pintu bercat biru itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Tao membelalak kaget. Dan belum sempat mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh, pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok tegap Ayahnya yang masih mengenakkan baju kerja.

Seketika Tao membeku.

Kris yang merasakan jika tubuh di pelukannya menegang segera melepas pelukannya dan menoleh kearah yang di tatap Tao. Dan ia menyeringai jahil melihat sosok Xiaoming yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"D-da- _daddy_ , a-aku bisa jelaskan..."

"Kalian terlihat akrab, tapi bisa kita mengobrol di bawah saja? Kita bertiga harus membicaran banyak hal" lelaki tampan itu tersenyum.

 _Eh? Tidak marah?_ ー Tao mengernyit bingung.

"Tentu, sebaiknya kita mengobrol di bawah" balas Kris tenang. Dan tatapan Tao beralih pada lelaki tampan itu.

"Apa yangー"

"Baiklah, saya tunggu di bawah. Dan Tao, _daddy_ harap kau tidak memberi jawaban yang mengecewakan"

 _Hah?_ ー Tao benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Xiaoming tersenyum tipis, kemudian menutup pintu. Kris kembali menatap Tao yang kini memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

" _Daddy_ , diaーbukan, kenapa _daddy_ tidak marah melihat kita seperti ini? Dan _daddy_ mengenalmu? Kenapa _daddy_ ー"

"Sshhh, satu-satu _love_ " Kris menutup bibir Tao sebelum si cantik itu merentetnya dengan pertanyaan yang tak berujung. "Tanyakan pelan-pelan" ucapnya kemudian. Tao mengangguk patuh, dan menyingkirkan tangan besar Kris yang menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi...kau mengenal _daddy_?" tanyanya dengan suara lebih tenang.

"Tentu saja, kami kolega. Dan sedang bekerja sama untuk _project game_ dengan 2 orang lainnya" tangan besarnya membelai lembut helai lengket Tao dan merasakannya di jemarinya.

"Oh, jadi kalianーapa!?" Tao menyadari sesuatu, menatap tak percaya pada Kris yang kini mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau relasi kerja _daddy_?" dengan tidak sopannya jari telunjuknya mengarah pada wajah tampan Kris. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Kau yang memberikan _cd_ demo _game_ itu untuk ku?"

"Ya"

"Berapa umurmu kalau begitu?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja!"

"...tahun ini usiaku 30"

" _WHAT_!?" Tao membelalak sempurna.

Kris mengernyit. "Ada yang salah?"

"Ya Tuhan..." Tao membekap mulutnya dramatis. "Aku baru saja tidur dengan om-om" gumamnya tak percaya.

Kris menatap Tao datar, kemudian... **Ctak!**

" _Ouch_!" Tao memekik sakit dan refleks memegangi dahinya yang memerah karena setilan maut Kris. "Sakit!" ia merengut lucu.

"Meski aku lebih tua darimu, kau menyukai sentuhan ku ' _kan_?"

Wajah manis itu memerah seketika, menggulirkan tatapannya kearah lain dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. "Tidak ada pilihan, kau mempengaruhi ku" ia menggumam. Kris terkekeh.

"Apa mengenaskan jatuh ke dalam pelukan om-om?"

Tao menggulirkan tatapannya kesana-kemari, membuatnya lebih ekspresif. "...kurasa tidak terlalu buruk" tersenyum manis kemudian. "Eh, tapi tunggu" ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Hm? Apalagi?" Kris memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Tao, memeluk pinggang kecilnya posesif. Dan Tao harus memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kanan tempat Kris berbaring.

"Kenapa _daddy_ tidak bereaksi melihat kita tadi?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Sejak kau memainkan game itu, ada kekuatan ku yang melingkupi rumah ini, termasuk memanipulasi suatu keadaan. Seperti tadi, Ayahmu hanya melihat kita yang sedang mengobrol biasa"

Tao mengernyit. "Kau bisa melakukan hal semacam itu?" Kris mengangguk.

"Dan kurasa aku akan menggunakannya lagi di lain waktu" ucapnya tersenyum aneh. Dan Tao yang menyadari maksut dari senyum itu langsung mendaratkan pukulan di dada Kris.

"Om-om mesum!"

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnyaaaa! Puja kerang ajaiiib!

Demi apa gw lega buanget ini _fanfic_ selesai juga akhirnya. Fyi, gw cukup stres bikin ini _part_. Kalo ngga terlanjur janji sama Yui di bikinin part _NC_ yang panjang, gw ga bakal bikin ;_; tapi syukur ini udah selesai :3 dan maaf kalo part _NC_ nya ga seusai harapan or kurang panjang. _But trust me_ , ini _NC_ terpanjang yang gw bikin sampe ga bisa mikir lagi :v

Udah ga banyak cincong ah, udah lega banget _fanfic_ ini kelar. Jadi mohon _review_ sebanyak2nya ya _guys_ , hargai gw yang hampir stres bikin _fanfic_ ini :')

Buat siapapun yang menanti _NC_ di _part_ ini, hutang gw lunas nas nas! Dan maaf kalo _NC_ nya ga _hot_ atau ga memenuhi ekspetasi kalian. _Trust me, i'll try my best_ ;_;

Dan maaf lagI kalo bikinata kalian capek bacanya, gw tau ini kepanjangan banget :v

 _Ciao!_

 _©Skylar.K_


End file.
